Break The Silence
by BlueEyedAuthor
Summary: The devil's sister was the wild card they didn't need... or perhaps she was. But when Morrigan O' Phelan spotted her long lost lover on Main Street, she didn't care what happened anymore. She had finally found Filip. Chibs/OC.
1. She's A Rebel

**A/N: To AuroraMist... it's finally here! and if an ONS woke me up I think I'd do the same thing.**

**Chapter 1- She's A Rebel**

The sun slid through the curtains in the Upper West Side penthouse like an unforgiving Irish curse. The man sleeping in the bed groaned and accidentally woke up his female companion.

That was a big mistake.

She glared at him through bedhead dark brown hair with dark brown eyes to match.

"Get out of my bed and get dressed," said the woman. "Now."

"You lawyers and your snooty attitude," the man muttered.

_Lawyer by day True IRA by night you trashy idiot._

The woman kicked him in the balls, hard. She watched with a smile on her face as he went down.

"Hurry up and get dressed," said the woman.

She got in her robe and heard her one night stand scampering away as she headed for the shower. Her BlackBerry played a message from her brother, James O' Phelan.

"Morrigan, it's Jimmy," said Jimmy O. "Call me back when you get this, it's important."

Morrigan finished her shower and went into her bedroom to delete the message from her cell. She had his number and would call him whenever she damn well felt like it. She then got dressed and was none too happy with how things were going down on the East Coast.

The Five Families had wasted the Gallagher crime family, an Irish crime family that had lived in South Boston and had supported the cause, making them a permanent client of hers.

So whatever had her older brother whining would have to wait,because she had to lay low from the Five Families and the feds all while setting up a meeting with an Irish family in New York that was filling up the Gallaghers' shoes, the Callahan Crime Family. They resided in Hell's Kitchen, and she would have to make the trip downtown.

First, she would have to go to Brighton Beach to meet with the Russians – damn Petrovsky had finally died of boredom, literally.

After all, when the Russian mob boss was bored his favorite game was Russian Roulette… which was why she had never liked him that much, she had dreaded this scenario and the subsequent shift of power it would bring.

Morrigan hoped Nikolai, Petrovsky's son, was the new boss. He was a little reckless but always had a cool head when it came to business.

* * *

Jimmy O threw his phone against the hotel room wall, enraged.

Morrigan still hadn't picked up her phone.

"Maybe something happened in New York," said Fiona. "I've been hearing rumors. She's probably a busy woman right now."

"I don't really care," said Jimmy O. "Morrigan is the only one who can help me nip this in the bud before it blows out of control."

"Are you sure letting her come is a good idea?" said Fiona. "How do you know she even trusts you?"

"I was the one who killed that miserable sonofabitch of a father and raised her," said Jimmy O.

Jimmy O could still remember being slapped around by the bastard and his mum taking off. Then when he had hit his teen years his father had gotten some tramp pregnant, and the woman had died during the birth. During the childbirth Jimmy O had hunted his dad down and stabbed him to death to give the baby a better life. When he told the nurse his father had abandoned the baby, she had handed him the birth certificate and asked what the baby's name would be.

FLASHBACK

_The fifteen-year-old walked into the nursery to the crib labeled "Baby O' Phelan". He saw the pink blanket and realized he had a little sister. He then wrote "Morrigan O' Phelan" on the certificate. After all, he was already involved with the cause so he might as well name his baby sister after the goddess of war…_

END FLASHBACK

"We both know she fell in love with Filip," said Fiona.

"Not anymore," said Jimmy O. "She mentioned that she despises commitment nowadays and is putting all her energy into bein' a lawyer and the cause."

He vaguely wondered if her background as one of the best lawyers in New York had something to do with the feds never banging her door down.

Feds never liked dealing with lawyers.

* * *

Nikolai was sitting in a booth in the Russian restaurant the mob used as a front when he heard the bells chime. He looked up to see Morrigan. She nodded in his direction and sat across from him.

"We'll go into the back," said Nikolai.

They went into the back room and discussed the shift of power with Nikolai's associates. One of them handed Morrigan a glass of vodka.

"Morrigan's presence is a show of good faith," said Nikolai. "My father trusted her to help us turn a profit, and since she started there have been less incidences of ATF showing up at our door."

The other men at the table nodded their approval. Morrigan had bailed them out when their Russian relatives had been killed by a rival family, leaving them fresh out of a direct supply of guns. They had heard a True IRA member had recently moved to New York, and would be the liason for the state. The relationship had been a good one provided Morrigan didn't sell to the Italians, especially the Five Families because there was a bloody war going on.

More vodka was consumed, and a couple men decided to play Russian Roulette during the meeting. Nikolai looked up from his borscht, displeased.

"I'm ending this meeting before I get someone's brains in my borscht," said Nikolai.

The men left, leaving Nikolai and Morrigan alone.

"Now… how about we have some fun?" said Nikolai.

"Glad to see someone in the underworld isn't afraid of my brother," said Morrigan.

He picked her up and put her on the table, climbing on top of her. They engaged in a lustful kiss that made everything all the more primal. Nikolai ripped her shirt off and she hurriedly undid his belt. They couldn't get each other's clothes off fast enough. Morrigan cried out when he entered her, riding the waves of ecstasy until they had both climaxed.

"I've been wanting to do that for years!" said Nikolai. "Damn!"

Morrigan stared at the ceiling, almost spent from the quickie.

She got up after a couple minutes, getting dressed.

"It never ends," said Nikolai.

"Are you really gonna let the poor waitress find you lying naked in here?" said Morrigan.

He shrugged.

* * *

The Callahan crime family sat in the back room of an Irish bar called O'Keefe's, waiting for O'Phelan when a woman walked in.

"I thought O'Phelan called this meeting," said the boss, Kyle Callahan.

"I did," said the woman. "I'm Morrigan O'Phelan, Jimmy O's sister."

"Holy shit," said Callahan. "My apologies, I didn't know he had a sister."

"He likes to think he can call the shots over here, but he's not in New York making the connections, I am," said Morrigan. "Now I'm willing to forget this mix-up and negotiate a deal with you."

They got down to business, and an hour later Morrigan had a new crime family buying AKs.

She went into work after the meeting, and was disappointed to find no new cases. Instead there was just paperwork from old ones.

She did the work with ease, and soon it was quitting time.

She got a call from her friend Audrey Davenport about going to the Hamptons that weekend. Morrigan had met the blond socialite in Paris over nine years ago when Audrey had been at the Cannes Film Festival at the same time as Morrigan. They had been friends ever since.

"I'll have to see what my schedule looks like," said Morrigan. "I can go out tonight though."

"Awesome, 'cuz Marquee is gonna be bumpin!" said Audrey. "I know you love Marquee!"

Morrigan hung up her phone, went home, and took her shirt off, peeling a bandage off her shoulder to reveal a tattoo she had gotten recently.

She smiled at how it looked. It was a crow with an M on its back, carrying the Irish flag in its talons. She had gotten it because her namesake, a goddess, often took the form of a crow. She also had two other tattoos, a Celtic knot on her ankle that she had gotten when she had graduated high school and a butterfly she had gotten on the back of her neck during college.

When Morrigan and Audrey finally went out, the end result was hitting four major night clubs – Marquee, Pink, Home/Guest House – and being so hungover Morrigan didn't call her brother back until two in the afternoon the next day. She was pretty sure Audrey's flirtatious ways had gotten her to the Hamptons already.

"I take it I'm needed somewhere?" said Morrigan.

"Yes, ya need to come to Charmin'," said Jimmy O. "I got a nasty shitstorm and it's only gonna get worse."

"Luckily for you I killed my shitstorm, I can get to California tonight," said Morrigan.

So that was what she did. She called her buyers to inform them she was leaving due to a family emergency, which didn't bother them given that she had recently supplied them with fresh guns. Then she called the law firm she worked for and told them she had to take three weeks off, which worked fine because she had no new cases. She took off to JFK and was at LAX in five hours.

Setting her watch to Pacific Time, she got a ride at the bus stop that went all the way to Charming.

She walked along the darkened streets, seeing how trusting the locals were. Several homes had their doors open to let in the night air.

She found O'Toole's and walked inside to find her brother drinking Jameson.

"I'm here," said Morrigan.

"Good," said Jimmy O. "Sit, have some Jameson."

She accepted the shot glass he gave her.

"To a unified Ireland," said Morrigan.

"It'll never happen through nonviolence," said Jimmy O.

After that Morrigan suggested doing shots and Jimmy O wasn't about to say no. Several hours passed and Morrigan had to smother a laugh when she realized that the fifteen year age gap between her and her brother was giving her the advantage. Jimmy O then saw the gold bracelet with the roses she was wearing as well as that sapphire ring and frowned.

"Why the hell haven't ya gotten rid of those damn trinkets?" said Jimmy O.

"I happen to like them, I'm keeping them," said Morrigan coolly. "What was so dire you couldn't handle it yourself?"

"I think the Hayes' may be gettin' twitchy," said Jimmy O. "Smell a fed they get nervous. If they turn I'll need yer help for a while."

"Preemptive strike is always best," said Morrigan. "There rooms in this bar? I really need to sleep."

"Aye, upstairs," said Jimmy O.

They kept going with the shots of Jameson until Jimmy O passed out. Morrigan burst out laughing when she realized she had just drunk her brother under the table. Fiona heard the ruckus and Morrigan took off, leaving the woman to drag Jimmy O upstairs to his room. Morrigan took the bedroom closest to the bathroom and fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

_She ran throughout the mansion, the little girl firmly holding her hand._

"_We'll be out of here soon," said Morrigan._

_She then heard gunshots, a scream, and felt blood rush down her back._

_She saw someone in the hallway mirror before everything went black._

Morrigan woke up, covered in sweat.

It was only a dream. The events had taken place almost eleven years ago.

So why was she still having the nightmares?

**So what do you all think? Reviews please! I'm making a playlist for all the songs the chapters are named after, but YouTube is being stupid right now so when it decides to behave I'll paste it in my profile.**


	2. When You Were Young

**So YouTube won't let me add anything on my laptop. I'll have to use the computers at my school to do it, and any songs I decide to use will be put in the playlist then. I'm real sorry about the inconvenience. Also, some Gaelic in here.**

**Chapter 2- When You Were Young**

The next morning Morrigan was woken up by the Irish rebel song "A Nation Once Again" by the Wolfetones playing on the radio and several IRA members singing along to it.

"Sonofabitch," Morrigan muttered.

She got dressed and went down the stairs, pointing her gun at the laughing men.

"Holy shit!" one of them yelled.

"Woke tú dom suas, cas anois sé as," said Morrigan.

"Holy shit it's Morrigan," said one of them.

Morrigan suddenly recognized them all as her four guy friends growing up.

Kevin O'Malley, Liam O'Keefe, Chris McFadden, and Brian O'Leary.

The five of them had been raising hell forever, along with a goth chick from Belfast named Kim Hayes and her cousin Kelly McKeevy the biker chick. Last time Morrigan had seen Kelly, her friend had been hanging out in a bar with the Sons of Anarchy Belfast Charter.

The last time Morrigan had seen Kim, she had killed herself after her boyfriend's death by a car bomb when the girls had been shopping in the market square.

Thinking about Kim was enough for Morrigan to reach for a bottle of beer hanging around on the bar.

"Damn!" said Brian. "You eat breakfast yet?"

"No," said Morrigan. "I need a fucking a drink."

"Now that's a true Irishwoman!" said Kevin.

She gulped it down, feeling the fire on her throat and not minding a bit. When she had had enough she set it back down on the bar before heading out.

"You're going out?" said Chris.

"Getting the lay of the land," said Morrigan. "Where's Jimmy?"

"Still passed out upstairs," said Liam. "Can't believe you drank him under the table!"

"Hear hear," the four men said as they lifted Morrigan up and chanted in Irish Gaelic.

"I gotta go!" said Morrigan.

They put her down and Liam made kissing noises. Kevin slapped him and Morrigan trained her gun on him before she left, however she left it in the bar for them to put away.

She walked around, feeling the sun on her face. It felt different. Maybe it was because she was in California.

Charming was the smallest town Morrigan had ever seen, almost the size of her own hometown Dungloe.

She was wearing a black and white miniskirt, a brown blouse with a butterfly cutout, designer shoes, and carried a designer purse all by Dolce & Gabbana. She spotted the cigar shop, Impeccable Smokes, and the row of bikes parked in front of it.

* * *

"Who," said Tig. "Is that?"

"Who?" said Clay.

They looked and saw the brunette.

"Keep it in your pants until we get back," said Clay.

"No problem," said Tig.

He kept staring. She was wearing clothes that could get her robbed and was quite pale, so it was safe to assume she wasn't local. Dark brown eyes with hair to match, and she was staring at them.

He then realized she was staring at Chibs.

Only a minor setback. Tig would still get his woman.

* * *

Clay then came out of the cigar shop and when one of the guys caught a box of cigars he had brought out Morrigan knew it was Filip.

The memories flooded back instantly and she wished they hadn't.

First, Kim had died when she and her other friends had been sixteen. Filip had been the only one to listen to her, and things had gone further after Morrigan had walked in on her brother and Fiona going at it like rabbits. Other events that had followed she wished she could forget.

* * *

"Tig, leave that poor woman alone," said Opie.

Chibs looked at the woman watching them. She looked very familiar.

That was when he saw it.

The gold bracelet with red roses on her wrist.

It was Morrigan O'Phelan.

"Chibs? You know that woman?" said Jax.

"It's complicated Jackie-boy," said Chibs.

"Go after her," said Jax.

Clay wasn't too happy about that but Chibs had already parked his bike and was walking towards Morrigan as the others left.

"Morrigan?" said Chibs.

"Filip," Morrigan whispered.

It was definitely her. She was wearing different clothes than when he had last seen her, but the way she said his name told him that was the same young woman underneath the sophistication.

"Why didn't you meet me at the ferry that night?" said Chibs.

"I was shot, Filip," said Morrigan. "Someone shot me twice and I still don't know who it is."

He saw the hurt in her eyes, as much as she tried hiding it.

"Wanna get on the bike?" said Chibs.

"Yeah," said Morrigan.

They took the long way to the clubhouse, and Morrigan stole one of Chibs' cigars and lit it as the two went upstairs.

"You lucky sonofabitch!" Tig yelled.

The twosome went into Chibs' room and sat on the bed. Morrigan lifted her shirt part of the way up and Chibs saw two tiny scars on her back which could only have been made by bullets. She then put her shirt back down.

"How bad?" said Chibs.

"One went through both my lungs and the other smashed several discs in my back," said Morrigan. "I couldn't even feel my legs afterwards and for me to go into surgery to have it fixed would've been suicide and waiting would've made my condition permanent."

"You obviously went with the first option," said Chibs.

"Yeah," said Morrigan.

She decided it best not to mention that Jimmy O had been dead set against it, knowing the surgery would kill her. She had then told him she would rather be dead than be paralyzed, and he had stared her in the face for the longest time wondering if she was throwing it away because of what had happened that night – and he had been half right, because she had hoped for her death in that operating room and it didn't happen.

She had spent that whole summer going through painful rehab and crying herself to sleep because Filip was gone, and when she didn't see him in London upon her return to Oxford she allowed her brother to completely bring her into the cause.

Morrigan looked at the cross Filip was wearing around his neck. She had given it to him before he had left to serve as a spy in the British Armed Forces. She wondered why he still wore it when they hadn't seen each other in so long. Chibs then took her hand in his and looked at the bracelet he had given her. He had given it to her before those five months of going undercover for the IRA, and they had exchanged letters until his court marshal and subsequent return to Ireland. He noticed she still had that sapphire band he had given her as well, but her claddagh ring was backwards.

"Chaill mé tú Filip," Morrigan whispered. "Mé riamh Cheap Ba mhaith liom tú a fheiceáil arís."

"Gach rud é alright anois, bhí mé leat" said Chibs.

He held her in his arms and she buried her face in the crook of his shoulder.

She hadn't seen him since she was nineteen and now all she wanted was to stay in his arms forever.

However, that wasn't going to happen because Jax knocked on the door and asked Chibs to come out. He gave Morrigan a look.

"What?" said Morrigan.

"Your claddagh ring is backwards Rigan," said Chibs.

He took her hand in his, removed the ring, and slipped it back on so it was pointing towards her heart.

They shared a passionate kiss before Chibs left the room.

* * *

After talking about what had happened to Otto, Jax brought up Morrigan.

"I gotta know who she is," said Jax.

"As I explained before, very complicated, but she's not out to get anyone," said Chibs.

"What do you mean?" said Jax.

"She's Jimmy O's younger sister," said Chibs.

"Holy shit," said Jax. "I don't like that guy. What he did to you was wrong and I got no idea why Clay even works with him… even if he did find out you were banging his sister it was still wrong."

The men laughed nervously.

"Jimmy never knew anythin' was goin' on until the night he slashed me," said Chibs. "She helped me escape… we were gonna go to London, and Morrigan was gonna get Kerrianne before we left. She said someone shot her."

"Was it Jimmy?" said Jax.

"She foiled his attempt to kill me, but she was shot in the back and didn't see who it was," said Chibs.

Jax nodded.

"You two lost eleven years because of that piece of scum, go make up for lost time," said Jax.

Chibs left and Jax grinned as he lit a cigarette and smoked it.

* * *

They were only able to spend a little time together, and Chibs didn't exactly want to jump her bones in the clubhouse where everyone could hear.

When the Church meeting was about to start, Morrigan decided to go sit outside.

"I wanna go sit on that picnic table and feel the sun on my face," said Morrigan.

She gave Chibs a kiss before she went outside.

* * *

They all put in their votes concerning retaliation.

"Yay," said Clay.

"Yay," said Tig.

"No," said Chibs.

"Yay," said Opie.

"Nay," said Piney.

"Yay," said Juice.

"Nay," said Bobby.

"Nay," said Jax.

Four-four meant they had to wait on retaliation.

* * *

Morrigan felt something in the air.

It was something bad.

She just wasn't sure what was wrong yet.

* * *

All the Sons left Church and most of them came outside. Chibs walked over to Morrigan and kissed her.

"Damn," said Juice.

"For once I agree with you," said Tig.

* * *

"Is he here?" said Chibs.

"Yes," said Morrigan. "However, I managed to drink him under the table last night and locked him in his room before I left, so I wasn't followed."

"There's something you're not telling me Rigan," said Chibs.

"I'll tell you tonight," said Morrigan.

"Aye," said Chibs.

There was a van being towed in, so Chibs went to drive it into the garage. Morrigan had gotten up and decided to walk over to the car. As she was walking over, she could hear him turn the key.

It didn't start and was making a horrible whining noise.

She saw the realization dawn in Filip's eyes, and was sure her own eyes held a similar look of horror.

"Shit!" Chibs yelled. "Rigan! Run!"

He ran, and so did she.

The subsequent explosion threw them both on the ground. Morrigan landed on her stomach and got the wind knocked out of her.

When she was able to get up, she saw that Filip hadn't been so lucky and she ran over, falling to her knees next to him.

"Filip!" said Morrigan. "Ní hea! Is tú mo ghrá!"

Was she going to lose him again, and for good?

**Translations:**

**You woke me up, now turn it off.**

**I missed you Filip. I never thought I would see you again.**

**Everything is alright now, I got you.**

**No! I love you!**

**I do hope I get some reviews this time.**


	3. Samson

**A/N: So I decided not to let YouTube be a complete pain... links for the songs are in my profile by chapter, and when it behaves they'll be in the playlist. Have fun reading!**

**Chapter 3- Samson**

Morrigan sat in the clubhouse as the doctor, Tara, tended to her wounds.

"You might be sore for a couple days, but you'll be fine," said Tara.

"What about Filip? He didn't look too good," said Morrigan.

She had to know who had done this, but taking revenge would reveal to Jimmy that she was still in love with Filip and the last thing Morrigan wanted was for anyone to be jeopardized.

Or maybe Jimmy already knew… car bombs were right up their alley, she could still smell the odor of sodium nitrate that had been a constant during her childhood. Perhaps her brother had done it somehow. Morrigan wouldn't put it past him.

"You might've cracked a couple ribs," said Tara. "I'll have to bring you to the ER to get you some medication."

"Then I'll tough it out. I don't like being on medication, it makes me loopy," said Morrigan. "Who did this?"

"That's not up for discussion," said Tara.

"Zobelle?" said Morrigan. "I saw them all outside that cigar store."

"You're right," said Tara. "Who are you?"

"Your best friend or your worst enemy," said Morrigan. "Take your pick."

She left, and winced as she walked to the wharf. She saw a huge yacht called the _S.S. Anne_ and ran over to it. A man was standing nearby fishing. His blond hair was getting in his eyes and his British accent sounded odd because he was cursing.

"Tryin' to make your own fish n' chips, Cal?" said Morrigan.

The man looked up and gasped.

"Morrigan! What are you doing in California?!" said Cal. "You Irishwoman you'll fry."

"That'll be me, the Irish fry," said Morrigan. "Can't be a French fry 'cuz I'm not French."

Cal laughed and walked over but frowned when he took in her appearance.

"What happened to you?" said Cal.

"Car wreck," said Morrigan.

"I'll patch you up, c'mon," said Cal.

They went onto the boat and below deck into the bathroom, where Cal kept one of the First Aid kits.

"Can't be too careful," said Cal. "I can tell someone already patched you up for the most part but those ribs are a different story."

"How did you know I broke a rib?" said Morrigan.

"More like two… I'm not a surgeon for nothing I can diagnose stuff a mile away," said Cal.

"You do brain surgery, not triage," said Morrigan.

"I know, but I've been in the ER a lot to consult on cases that had head injuries and broken ribs to go with them," said Cal. "You didn't land on your head though… you're alright with that. You should take some pain medication for the ribs though."

"I hate the strong stuff, Cal," said Morrigan.

"Over the counter will work just fine, luckily this small town has a drugstore," said Cal.

Morrigan laughed then winced. She bought some Tylenol at the drugstore then went back to O' Toole's.

Morrigan saw that Jimmy had gotten out of his room and he saw that she had gotten into some trouble already.

"Where were you?" said Jimmy O.

"Gettin' the lay of the land," said Morrigan. "I don't like wheelin' and dealin' in unfamiliar territory."

"Understandable," said Jimmy O. "Ya look almost as bad as I feel."

He ran off and Morrigan heard him yak in the toilet. She saw Kevin and waved him over.

"The incident at Teller-Morrow… find out who set that bomb," said Morrigan. "Can't let ATF come crawlin' in while we're tryin' to get things done."

"Aye," said Kevin. "I have an idea who. Woman a few years younger than you, blond, good tits, her father owns that shop Impeccable Smokes."

"League of American Nationalists," said Brian. "L.O.A.N. They're in the business of neo-Nazi sadism."

"They're tryin' to run the Sons outta town," said Chris.

Liam brought an icepack and Guinness for Morrigan.

"Thanks you guys," said Morrigan.

She went to bed, and when she woke up the next morning she saw Jimmy heading out with a suitcase.

"Goin' to Oakland for a few days," said Jimmy O.

"Take Fiona with ya," said Morrigan.

"She's stayin' to hold the fort down with ya till I get back," said Jimmy O.

"Ya know I can't stand her," said Morrigan. "Why do ya make me put up with yer power-climbin' pussy?"

Jimmy O laughed. Maybe in the midst of a horrid week he would get to see his sister and lover go at it like cats. Morrigan then gave him the finger and he brandished a knife at her. Morrigan then responded by pulling a gun.

"Ya just try disfigurin' me," said Morrigan. "I'll blow yer brains out all over the bar before ya get a chance."

Outgunned, Jimmy O put the knife back in the pocket of his Armani blazer and left.

* * *

When she saw her brother drive off, she grinned.

It meant she could drop by the hospital and visit Filip without Jimmy trying anything.

He was her first love, and the only man she had ever loved – she would be lying to herself if she said otherwise.

"We'll make sure Fiona doesn't see ya go," said Liam.

Making sure she had her Swiss Army knife and rosary, she got to the hospital and overheard Tara telling a woman named Gemma about the head injury he had sustained.

She went to the hospital chapel and said several rosaries.

* * *

Gemma and Tara had followed Morrigan without her knowledge. They saw her kneel at one of the pews after lighting eleven candles.

"One for each year we've been apart," said Morrigan. "I know yer both there, what do ya want?"

Gemma could hear the Irish accent in the woman's voice. It wasn't heavy, which made Gemma think the woman had been living stateside for quite some time.

"The truth," said Gemma.

"Ya believe in God?" said Morrigan. "I know Satan exists… the devil made damn sure I could never see Filip again. Now that I'm in Charmin'… I just want him to be okay."

Gemma and Tara didn't know Morrigan well, but they could see she was genuinely concerned about Chibs and Tara could see the same look in Morrigan's eyes that Tara herself had seen in the mirror that morning when Jax had wrapped his arms around her.

Gemma however wanted to know more. She could tell the younger woman was genuine – hell, she'd seen enough fakes to know – but there was the fact that she barely knew who the Irishwoman was… and was sure that another Irishwoman wasn't far behind, and one thing Gemma didn't want was a confrontation with Fiona.

"Can I see him?" said Morrigan.

"ICU is fifteen minutes every hour, so make the most of it," said Tara.

"I was askin' Gemma," said Morrigan.

"How do you know my name?" said Gemma.

"I heard the two of ya talkin' about his condition," said Morrigan. "Tara called you Gemma. Is it that bad?"

"He's not getting worse," said Tara. "We may not have to go in and operate."

"Thank God," said Morrigan.

Tara had to leave to take care of a patient, leaving Gemma and Morrigan alone.

"Why did you ask me?" said Gemma.

"You're the Queen," said Morrigan. "My friend Kelly is McGee's Ole' Lady, I know how it all works."

Gemma knew McGee was the president of the Belfast charter. The woman was definitely IRA. The only question now was who was she?

"What's your name?" said Gemma.

"Morrigan O' Phelan," said Morrigan. "I was named after a war goddess from Irish mythology. What else do you wanna know?"

"The deal with you and Chibs," said Gemma. "Jax mentioned you to me and Tara but it didn't sound like he had the full story."

"He didn't," said Morrigan. "The full story is complicated an' very long, so I hope yer not busy today."

"I'm taking Tara home in a while, but I got all the time in the world to listen," said Gemma.

"Alright," said Morrigan. "He was the first man I ever fell in love with… an' no one else ever made me feel that way. I'm not talkin' Shakespeare or fairytale shite. I'm talkin' the kinda love that makes ya do things ya normally wouldn't do 'cuz it feels right even though ya know it's completely an' utterly wrong."

Gemma knew exactly what Morrigan was talking about.

"No better place for a full confession," said Gemma. "I want to know everything."

As Morrigan told Gemma everything, she was surrounded by the memories of what had transpired.

Most of the memories were good.

Some she wished she could forget.

**It is very long. The flashback is three chapters. Review!**


	4. This Is The Life

**Chapter 4- This Is The Life**

_October 1991._

School had just let out and Morrigan was hanging out with her two best girls.

Kim Hayes and Kelly McKeavy were cousins. Their fathers were in the cause with Morrigan's older brother, and the three girls had been dubbed the IRA princesses by their peers.

Kim was a goth while Morrigan and Kelly wore tight clothes that showed off their curves.

They were all in Morrigan's room putting on makeup. Kelly had shown up with a big box of makeup and while Kim had selected some dark eye pencils, Kelly was putting the finishing touches on a date-night look for Morrigan.

"Not that I'll be goin' out," said Morrigan. "I've been cock-blocked by Jimmy!"

The three collapsed into a heap of giggles.

"Oooh man," said Kelly. "Get your mirror girl. You could pass for fifteen."

"I'm only twelve, why would I wanna pass for fifteen?" said Morrigan.

"Older men," said Kim.

The girls collapsed into a heap of giggles yet again then ran into the hallway.

"Last one down the railin' is a rotten egg!" said Morrigan.

They all went down the railing, and Morrigan landed on her butt just as her brother walked in with his boss, Peter Larkin.

"Sorry, we were all just leavin'," said Morrigan.

"That's alright," said Jimmy O.

He fished his wallet out and handed Morrigan a wad of hundreds. The three girls left the house with the money and saw the motorcycle parked in the driveway.

It was black, shiny, and Morrigan went to sit on it.

"Don't do it," said Kim.

"Do it!" said Kelly.

Morrigan sat on the bike, liking how it felt. Kelly and Kim took off and hid.

"Huh?" said Morrigan.

"Oi!" said a voice.

Morrigan was so startled she almost jumped off the bike. Luckily the kickstand was still in place so the bike didn't fall over as she tumbled head over heels into the grass. As she got up, she saw the owner. He was probably the same age as Larkin's daughter, who was rumored to have eloped with a boy she met who had been on holiday from Glasgow. Morrigan wondered if this was the guy, and found her preteen notions of what was handsome causing her to go soft, and her apology came out stuttered as a result.

"S – sorry," said Morrigan.

"Well, ya didn't break it," said the young man.

"That's Morrigan O' Phelan, the girl I was telling you about," said a female voice. "She's very adventurous, isn't afraid of anything."

"Fiona?" said Morrigan.

"Fiona Larkin-Telford now," said Fiona. "This is my husband, Filip."

"Morrigan!" Kelly yelled.

Morrigan glared at her friend and ran over.

"Why didn't ya kiss him?" said Kim. "That was a handsome man. A very handsome man!"

"He married Fiona," said Morrigan.

"He married the Whore of Babylon herself?" said Kelly. "He's fooked."

"Aye," said Kim.

Morrigan grinned and shook her head. She had no idea why her friends had such a low opinion of Fiona. Fiona had always given good advice when it came to guys.

When she turned around, Morrigan realized the newlyweds had gone into the house.

_January 1996._

Over four years passed. The "princesses" had their four guy friends with them: Kevin O'Malley, Liam O'Keefe, Chris McFadden, and Brian O'Leary. The seven of them were driving around Belfast.

"I'm hungry!" said Kevin.

"Yer always hungry," said Liam.

"Ya always have gas Liam," said Morrigan.

"Ooohhh," said Brian.

Everyone laughed as they arrived in the market square. Several cops were there.

"Quit actin' suspicious boys," said Kelly. "Even the law gets hungry sometimes."

Chris had been driving. He parked the car and they all stepped out. Kim was on her cell phone talking with someone.

"I guess me cousin is gettin' some," said Kelly. "She's datin' a police officer named Reilly."

Morrigan and Kelly laughed as Kim ran up to some red-haired guy and kissed him senseless. The remaining six went to various market stalls, buying food and drinks. They all found themselves at a stall with a fortune teller. The woman looked up and right into Morrigan's eyes.

"Come here, child," said the fortune teller.

She went over after dares from her friends and the woman put two decks of cards out.

"Tarot?" said Morrigan.

The woman nodded and reached for the one closest, picking three cards from the top of the deck.

"Justice," said the woman. "Someone did the irrevocable to give ya a better life."

Morrigan didn't know much about her past. She assumed this was about her rumored-dead father. Her present was next.

"Temperance," said the woman. "Things are good fer ya right now… but they're about to change."

The Death card was pulled for the future.

"Uh-oh…" said Kelly.

"I must show you more cards," said the woman.

She took the second deck and placed three cards down.

Five of Swords, Nine of Swords, Ten of Swords.

"The one who saved you will be the one who betrays you," said the woman. "He'll seek to take what he thinks is his, and will do so despite objections from you – he is an evil man and will stop at nothing, including hurting someone very close to you to accomplish his goal."

She drew one more card – the Ace of Cups.

"Someone you know is going to see you in a different light," said the woman. "A great powerful love will blossom and change your life in ways you never thought possible."

Kelly let out a stream of girly giggles. The six of them resumed walking around. Chris saw a car parked smack in the middle of the road.

"That's one fooked parkin' job!" Liam yelled.

"Seriously? The snow isn't that bad move the fuckin' car!" said Chris.

Brian keyed "stupid" on the driver's side door and "I'm with stupid" on the passenger door.

Laughing, they all continued walking. Kim joined them sometime later, her scarf wrapped tightly around her neck to conceal hickeys. All but Morrigan went into a shop playing loud music to escape the cold, as Morrigan had decided to buy some hot chocolate. She sipped the beverage, grinning as it chased the winter chill away.

The explosion knocked the teenager off her feet and she was thrown into a snow-bank. She blacked out for about a minute. When she came around she heard panicked yelling and stood up in the snow.

What she saw would forever be seared in her memory.

The badly parked car was now a fireball. It had destroyed the entire marketplace. Morrigan knew her brother had been behind this – perhaps he had been targeting the Irish police.

Suddenly she remembered Kim and ran over to her friends, who had found Reilly under a huge piece of metal. He was covered in blood.

"Why doesn't he answer me?!" Kim cried.

Morrigan took Reilly's pulse only to find it wasn't there. When she turned around to look at Kim, her friend knew what she was about to say and broke down on the spot.

* * *

The funeral was three days later. Morrigan couldn't go because she had to look after Kerrianne, but she never minded being around the toddler in the slightest.

After Fiona came home, Morrigan left and was walking home when Kelly pulled up alongside.

"Kim isn't answering the phone, I'm worried," said Kelly.

"Say no more," said Morrigan.

They drove to the Hayes residence, and went inside calling for Kim.

When they found her, Kelly burst into tears and Morrigan felt herself go numb.

* * *

"What do ya mean she killed herself?!" Cameron Hayes roared.

Jimmy O got between Cameron and the distraught teenagers so the confrontation wouldn't get violent.

"I mean she was so upset about losing Reilly that she slit her wrists!" said Kelly. "The cause was more important than your own daughter!"

Kelly took off, despite McKeavy's attempts to stop her.

The next day, Morrigan saw Kelly at school and noticed her dear friend wasn't wearing her school uniform.

"I can't take this anymore," said Kelly. "Me dad and cousin Cameron set that shit up… I won't deal with it anymore. I'm stayin' at Sullivan's. McGee picked me up last night, wants to keep me around."

"The VP of Sons of Anarchy?" said Morrigan.

"Aye," said Kelly. "I'll stay in touch with ya but I haveta leave and start fresh."

* * *

Soon after Kelly took off Kevin, Chris, Brian, and Liam dropped out of school to join the cause. Jimmy O was quite thrilled, but Morrigan found she had no one to talk to about Kim's suicide – all anyone wanted to do was move on and make her do the same.

Everyone except Filip – Morrigan's only friend to listen to her during those times when the grief was unbearable.

Another thing that helped was babysitting Kerrianne.

"You're almost four," said Morrigan.

"Pweasant?" said Kerrianne.

Morrigan smiled for the first time in days.

"Yes," said Morrigan.

Morrigan went to get some water and Kerrianne followed her.

"Love you Auntie Mo," said Kerrianne.

Morrigan felt so much better hearing that – perhaps there was good in this world after all.

The two were watching TV when Filip came home. Fiona was still in a meeting. The three of them sat there for a while. Filip and Morrigan talked while Kerrianne crawled on the couch and watched cartoons.

"You'll be alright," said Filip.

_April 30__th__, 1996._

Morrigan blew out the candles on her birthday cake.

"Seventeen already," said McKeavy. "Holy shit."

Everyone present at the party laughed. Jimmy O turned on one of his CDs of rebel music and everyone scattered.

As the night wore on the party got really wild. Kelly had meant what she said about never setting foot in IRA territory again but she hadn't been able to pass up Morrigan's birthday. Their guy friends were also there and had started fighting with Jimmy O's expensive pool cubes because they had all lost to Morrigan.

"Least it's not the knife collection," Morrigan muttered.

"Only one will survive," said Kelly.

They laughed. Morrigan noticed her brother was nowhere to be found. He probably had something to do.

"I'm gonna go," said Kelly. "Happy birthday."

Kelly left and Morrigan was slightly saddened by her friend's departure. She grabbed a pool cue and took on Liam for a bit before searching the room for Filip.

He was going undercover in the British Army in three weeks and Morrigan wanted to spend some time with him before he left.

"Morrigan!" someone yelled.

She turned around and saw Filip. He had found her instead.

"Edmond turned the music up so loud I can't hear myself think!" said Morrigan.

A loud jig was playing and the preteen boy was outside smoking and sulking. Morrigan was annoyed because Jimmy's cohorts outnumbered her friends – she only had five and one had left. The other four were play-fighting in the middle of the living room.

She also considered Filip a friend, but every time she was around him, she always got butterflies.

Maybe it was a good thing Kelly had left… Morrigan was tipsy and whenever that happened around Kelly things always became debauched.

"Happy birthday," said Filip. "Want ta dance?"

"What about Fiona?" said Morrigan.

"She doesn't like ta dance," said Filip.

"She's missin' out," said Morrigan.

"Aye," said Filip.

He took her hand and they began dancing to the jig. Cameron and Michael stopped drinking their Guinness and began clapping to the music. Filip twirled Morrigan around and then pulled her close. The birthday girl was having so much fun she laughed the whole time. Soon Filip had to leave, and eventually Cameron and Michael left too. Morrigan resumed the pool cue fight with her guy friends, but then they all wanted to sneak some booze.

"I'm gonna get the good shit!" said Morrigan.

She went up the stairs to snag her brother's expensive cognac and entered the room, the door was open. She then heard moaning amongst the rain pattering down on the windows and realized Jimmy had never left, but was having sex with one of his conquests. Her womanizing brother was at it again.

_Gross_, thought Morrigan.

One thing Morrigan knew she wasn't gonna do was turn on the lights – she was already grossed out enough without the added visual. As she turned to leave, she heard the woman come.

Morrigan froze.

She knew that voice.

It was Fiona.

Angry and disgusted at their behavior, Morrigan ran down the stairs and out of the house. She kept running, not sure where she was heading. She wound up at Filip's. She didn't even know if he was home, but she banged on the door anyway. He answered, and she told him everything. He didn't believe her, and Morrigan left. Only when she was far enough away did she begin running. She got to a wharf and sat there in the rain crying. Maybe she would go to Sullivan's and find Kelly… Kelly was always easy to talk to.

Morrigan wasn't sure how long she had sat there when she saw three fishermen walk over and begin jeering at her.

"Well well well," said one of the fishermen. "Why is such a pretty girl like you sitting here all sad and alone?"

"Go away," Morrigan hissed.

She got up and tried walking away, but they grabbed her and dragged her into a narrow alley.

"Let go of me you smelly mcbastards!" Morrigan yelled.

"This'll be way too easy!" said one of the fishermen.

One of them grabbed her and tried ripping her dress off.

"STOP!!! NO!!!" Morrigan screamed.

She screamed, hoping someone would hear her.

That was when she heard the gunshot.

The ringleader was dead.

Two more shots claimed the lives of his creepy buddies.

Morrigan slowly walked out of the alley, unsure if her legs could carry her that far. She had almost been gang-raped by a bunch of thugs and someone had just shot them all to defend her, but who?

She was shocked to realize it was Filip – he had been the one to save her.

When Morrigan was close enough, she kissed him. She wanted him, stigmas be damned. She was surprised to realize that he was kissing her back. They held each other in the rain for what seemed to be an eternity before breaking the kiss.

"I don't know how to describe that," said Morrigan.

"Damnit luv," said Filip. "We just opened Pandora's box."

"I know," said Morrigan. "It may be wrong but it feels right."

"Are you okay?" said Filip. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No, you came in time," said Morrigan.

"You're soaked," said Filip. "C'mon."

He wrapped his jacket around her and then took her home.

"I doubt he'll notice I was even gone," said Morrigan.

She had wondered why her brother hadn't noticed much the last five months.

Now she knew why.

The next morning, neither sibling asked what the other had been up to. They weren't rats.

**Review!**


	5. Mystery

**A/N: Part 2 of 3 of the flashback. more gaelic!**

**Chapter 5- Mystery**

Three weeks had gone by since that night, and Filip had to go undercover.

"I got ya somethin'," said Morrigan.

"I got ya somethin' too," said Filip.

They exchanged their presents. Filip smiled when he saw the cross she had given him. He had lost the one Fiona had given him – at least, that was what he had told Fiona. He had flushed it down the toilet, chain and all, after getting Morrigan home that fateful night.

Morrigan's gift was a beautiful gold bracelet that had red roses dangling off it like a charm bracelet, only it was a lot prettier.

"I know they're your favorite flower," said Filip.

"I love it," said Morrigan.

They shared a kiss before he had to leave. Morrigan went to Sullivan's later and Kelly spotted the bracelet.

"Who is it?" said Kelly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" said Morrigan.

_October 30__th__, 1996._

Morrigan was walking home and reading the last letter Filip had written her. He had been court marshaled and would probably be home soon. She remembered when Jimmy O had intercepted one of the letters during the summer, and Morrigan had told her brother she had met a guy in London while looking at colleges. Seeing that her claddagh ring was pointed towards her heart, Jimmy O had taken it at face value and had gone to a bar for a meeting.

Morrigan saw a motorcycle. The rider was Filip, and he stopped. He was holding a spare helmet.

"You want me to ride?" said Morrigan.

"Aye," said Filip.

Morrigan put the helmet on and they rode along the countryside. They stopped at a beach and walked around on the sand.

"Doesn't seem to matter where I am in Ireland," said Morrigan. "It's always so beautiful. I definitely love the beach though. Swimmin' in the ocean or just walkin' along the sand is heaven for me."

Filip brushed some stray hair away from her face and kissed her.

Yes, it was heaven.

As time wore on Morrigan was able to time Jimmy O's "meetings" with Fiona so she could sneak off to be with Filip. Sick of his sister borrowing the car when he needed to make a power play in the bedroom, he bought her a red Ferrari F50.

"It's not my birthday yet," said Morrigan.

"I need my Porsche, and I should've gotten you your own car when you turned sixteen," said Jimmy O.

* * *

_March 5__th__, 1997._

Filip, McKeavy, and Cameron could hear Jimmy O and Morrigan in a loud heated argument about Morrigan possibly attending Oxford University in the fall – she had just gotten all five of her acceptance letters in the mail and had been accepted to all five of her choice colleges, Oxford being one of them. Jimmy O wanted Morrigan close by so she could join the cause but Morrigan wanted to seek her higher education wherever she chose. Filip had walked in during the middle of the argument.

"How long?" said Filip.

"I'm not sure," said McKeavy.

"She should just listen to 'im an' stay in Ireland to help the cause," said Cameron.

"Cameron, she's gettin' to that age where she wants to make her own decisions," said McKeavy. "If she wants to go to University in London, she should go. It doesn't mean she's betrayin' anyone."

"Which school?" said Filip.

"Oxford, best in the U.K.," said McKeavy.

Filip remembered Morrigan telling him she had applied and was nervous about getting in. He had told her to relax, because she was smart and they would see that – obviously they had. Of all the stuff they talked about, one of the big ones had been to study at Oxford to become a barrister.

When the shouting ceased, Morrigan ran out of the house and drove away. The three men went to a bar with Jimmy. Fiona was already there. Filip wasn't surprised. She had always been there early after her father's assassination by two Loyalists – over a year ago. That was when Jimmy had assumed leadership of the True IRA… and when Fiona had had to make those late-night errands that took forever.

Filip felt played for a fool. The tryst at Morrigan's birthday party hadn't been the first time. It had been another in a long line of them.

He drove his motorcycle to the beach and saw the red Ferrari parked in the parking lot. He walked down the sand to find Morrigan sitting on a log.

"I came to our spot," said Morrigan. "Needed to get away from there."

He could see she was upset and he sat down beside her, taking her hand in his.

"I can't believe you and the others heard everythin'," said Morrigan. "Maybe I should just go someplace closer to home."

"He's just overreactin', luv," said Filip. "He'll calm down and be happy for ya. I know this definitely calls for a big celebration. Also, yer birthday's comin' up, and that'll be another reason to celebrate."

Morrigan nodded. She felt better now that she had talked to Filip. He always made her feel better when she was down. Course there was the long-distance thing they had to talk about.

"Do ya even want to keep this goin' if I decide to go?" said Morrigan. "I gotta do a lot of shite if I'm gonna start over there in October an' I need to know where we'll be by then."

"I love you, Rigan," said Filip. "Anythin' you wanna do I'll be right there supportin' ya."

"I love you too," said Morrigan.

They shared a passionate kiss.

_October 17__th__, 1997._

Morrigan checked out her new dorm-room. Oxford had 38 colleges and she was attending the Balliol College. Class didn't start until Monday but she along with all incoming students was required to arrive by the Thursday before classes started, so she was there.

After meeting her Parisian roommate Cherie, Morrigan read a postcard Audrey sent her. She had met Audrey over the summer in Cannes. Jimmy O had decided to take Morrigan to the film festival, and had brought Fiona along. While the snake and the snake charmer were busy, Morrigan had been at the festival and had met Audrey Davenport, who was in Saint Tropez with her family but was in Cannes for the festival too. Both girls loved film, and Morrigan took off to Saint Tropez for a day with Audrey. Jimmy O never even knew she was gone. Morrigan went back to Ireland and Audrey back to New York City, the girls had stayed in touch ever since.

Cherie tied her black hair back, and the girls left the room to party in the hallway, bumping into two guys. Cherie immediately clicked with a guy named Ben from Wales and Morrigan found herself with Ben's shy roommate, Cal Blackwell.

_December 8__th__-14__th__, 1997._

Morrigan heard moaning and laughed as someone frantically knocked on her door.

"It's open!" said Morrigan.

The blond male ran in and Morrigan laughed as curses found their way out of Cal's mouth. He was a wealthy Brit who never cursed. Hell, he had been in the same boarding school from age two and a half all the way to graduation, his parents had been too busy traveling the world. He was on the rowing team at Oxford, and loved the water and all boats in general. He wanted to be a doctor, Morrigan wanted to practice law as a barrister, and they studied together all the time to smarten each other up. However, their dorm mates were too busy having loud obnoxious sex to care.

"I can't stand the noise anymore!" said Cal. "Bastards wonder why I'm never doing my homework in there. You got anything stiff I can drink?"

Morrigan offered up a bottle of Scotch and Cal took a big pull from the bottle.

"Your boyfriend doesn't seem like a bad guy," said Cal. "Would he object to a new living arrangement?"

"It wouldn't work," said Morrigan. "Apart from dating Filip, we would both get in so much trouble and what if our mates don't agree?"

"You hear that? They'll agree," said Cal.

"I really don't think he'll agree," said Morrigan.

"If he says yes, we do it after getting back from Christmas vacation," said Cal.

Filip actually snuck into town several days before Morrigan had to go back to Ireland and they spent some time together.

"How have your exams gone?" said Filip.

"Got one of the top grades in the class," said Morrigan. "Although, my latest problem is without a solution."

She told him about Cal's plan to ditch their horny roommates.

"Aye, that's crazy," said Filip.

"I either take in the poor bastard or help him find an apartment," said Morrigan.

"I trust ya," said Filip. "I don't think yer into blondes anyways."

Morrigan laughed. She sure wasn't.

* * *

The end of the week brought a hall party where beer and wine flowed, someone tended bar, and everyone was merry.

Morrigan was the only one not joining in the festivities. She was in her dorm with Filip watching _Jaws_ and eating the food that a drunken Cal had brought from the party.

"I love a good horror movie," said Morrigan.

"Ya love movies period!" said Filip. "All you talked about last summer was Cannes!"

Morrigan laughed. Filip turned off the TV and kissed Morrigan hard on the mouth before she could react. Forget those guys her age back home or the buttoned-down collegiates, they weren't Filip and he was so passionate he had her seeing stars every time they got physical.

She knew then that tonight was the night she wanted to take things to the next level. She broke the kiss and tore into Cherie's room – the dorm was huge and the girls each had their own rooms, and Cherie always had a pack of condoms handy. Finding an unopened box, Morrigan went back into the living room.

"Are you sure about this Rigan?" said Filip.

Morrigan answered by kissing him hard on the mouth. Filip kissed her back just as passionately. They made their way to her bedroom, somehow kissing the entire time without bumping into anything. When they were inside, Morrigan locked the door. They got on the bed and began making out. Morrigan pulled Filip's T-shirt over his head and Filip unzipped the little black dress she was wearing. Morrigan undid the buckle on his jeans, and it didn't take long for either of them to do away with each other's clothes.

She couldn't get over how good he was. So passionate yet gentle at the same time, even when he thrust inside her. Morrigan was surprised her screams of ecstasy didn't wake anyone. When they were done, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

_January 1998._

The new dorm arrangement was met with enthusiasm by all four parties involved, and all Cal had to do at that point was redecorate Cherie's bedroom so it looked manly.

The only awkward situation occurred one morning when Filip came over for a visit – Cal, only in boxers, tripped over his own socks as he tried putting them on.

"Next time I see ya, ya better be wearin' clothes," said Filip.

Morrigan laughed. Cal retreated to his bedroom.

Things went smoothly after that.

_June 19__th__-27__th__ 1998._

Morrigan took one final look in the mirror. The end-of-year Ball at Oxford had arrived and she wanted to look her best before leaving her dorm room. She was excited, and not just about the Ball – she and Filip were going to Glasgow the next day with Kerrianne for a whole week.

She looked like a different person – who knew a ball gown could really make that much of a difference?

She hoped Filip wasn't too unhappy – the Ball was white-tie and several guys she knew had complained about having to wear tails. Cal had brought a cane. She could hear him playing with it in the hall. Hearing a knock on the door, she answered it. It was Filip, tails and all.

"Ya actually like dressin' like that?" said Filip.

"You can change and we can ditch," said Morrigan. "I won't mind."

"Ya look beautiful Rigan," said Filip.

He always called her that. Either Rigan or luv, and it sent shivers down her spine every single time.

They took off to the ballroom with several other people from the school. Cal had been dating some girl from Italy named Bella and she was his date.

"It won't last," said Cal.

"Why not?" said Filip.

"I'm too nice," said Cal.

"Give it time, you'll meet someone," said Filip.

There was dancing, lots of it. Morrigan was pretty sure she and Filip were the ones on the dance floor the most, a lot of the couples sat and nibbled on appetizers while sipping wine.

When the ball was over, several people dispersed into the streets of London. Filip and Morrigan were among them. The couple wound up in a pub and ordered a draft of Guinness each.

"I better be careful, I don't wanna spill on my dress," said Morrigan. "Was it that awful?"

"No… yer friend puked in the topiary so the penguin suit was the least of his problems," said Filip.

Morrigan laughed. After finishing their drinks, they danced around some more.

"I love dancin' with ya," said Morrigan.

They danced and drank Guinness through the rest of the night. When they got back to Filip's hotel room, she was stumbling all over the place. Filip picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"Wanna have some fun?" Morrigan slurred.

"Yer too drunk luv," said Filip. "Get some sleep, we got a big day tomorrow. I have to get Kerrianne, so I'll be gone a few hours alright? I'll lock everythin' for ye. Is tú mo ghrá."

"Is breá liom tú ró-Filip," Morrigan whispered.

She fell asleep.

**Translations:**

**I love you.**

**I love you too.**

**Next chapter is the third and final part of the flashback. review por favor!**


	6. Letters From The Sky

**Last part of the flashback. I would say enjoy, but we all know how it ends. Some more gaelic.**

**Chapter 6- Letters From The Sky**

The next morning Morrigan woke up to a little girl looking at her.

"Sleepin' Beauty!" said Kerrianne.

Morrigan smiled and sat up.

"We're goin' to Scotland!" said Kerrianne.

"I gotta change," said Morrigan. "Go with yer dad okay?"

"Okay," said Kerrianne.

As Morrigan cleaned herself up and changed into a comfortable outfit, she hoped the girl wasn't confused. She wanted so badly for Kerrianne to have some semblance of normalcy despite how messed up everyone was – despite Fiona and Jimmy's actions Morrigan and Filip knew they weren't innocent in all of this.

Fiona had actually been the one who was supposed to go, but she hadn't been feeling well. Morrigan suspected she was faking. It would explain her brother not asking who she was going on vacation with, but she had told him she would be in Italy.

After Morrigan was finished, the three of them checked out then went out for breakfast before heading to London-Heathrow to board a plane to Glasgow.

"Will we be seein' yer parents?" said Morrigan.

"No, they live on one of the islands now," said Filip.

The flight took four hours. When they reached Glasgow they were all tired. Filip carried Kerrianne on his back while Morrigan took their luggage to a booth where people could sign up to rent cars. After Filip and Morrigan picked one out, the three of them went to the B&B they would be staying at.

"This place looks nice," said Morrigan.

They unpacked when they got to their room. Kerrianne decided to watch TV.

* * *

The week was filled with fun for the three of them.

Seeing the sights, eating out, and Morrigan had enough pictures on her camera to fill a magazine.

Unfortunately, the week ended much too soon for any of them.

"I wish we didn't have ta go back," said Morrigan.

"Don't really have a choice luv," said Filip.

"I know," said Morrigan.

Going back to Ireland was going to be the worst. They would have to sneak around again. Divorce wasn't an option – even though it had been legalized in 1995, a couple had to be living apart for five years to obtain one, and several other obstacles made it almost impossible.

Yet Morrigan didn't mind. She knew Filip would only agree to that when Kerrianne moved out, and she would wait until then.

Their last night at the B&B, Filip handed Morrigan a small velvet box.

"Open it," said Filip.

Morrigan opened the box and almost gasped.

Inside was a ring. It was a white-gold band with sapphires in it. Morrigan also saw that it was engraved on the inside.

"I gcónaí agus go deo," said Morrigan.

"Always and forever," said Filip.

"It's beautiful Filip," said Morrigan.

He slipped it on the third finger of her left hand – her claddagh ring was on the third finger of her right hand.

As they kissed passionately in the dark, they had no idea what was in store for them.

_July 3__rd__, 1998._

Morrigan was in her childhood home, reading a book. She had been back for a few days and couldn't wait for the next time she could see Filip again. She knew she would never love another man as long as she lived. She loved spending time with Filip and Kerrianne in Glasgow, and wouldn't have had it any other way. Morrigan heard her brother on his cell phone.

"Meet me there, I'll take care of it," said Jimmy O.

She watched him end the call and turn around.

"I'm goin' out," said Jimmy O.

"Me too," said Morrigan. "Meetin' with a friend."

"Boyfriend?" said Jimmy O.

"No, just a friend," said Morrigan. "See ya."

"Careful, its dark out," said Jimmy O.

She took off to Sullivan's to see Kelly, who was draped all over McGee.

"Excuse us," said Kelly.

McGee left and the girls talked in his room alone while he drank with the other bikers.

"So where were you all week?" said Kelly.

Morrigan told Kelly about Glasgow and showed her the ring Filip had given her.

"Wow," said Kelly. "It's just too bad that Catholicism is so steeped into everythin'. If you two got married you'd make beautiful babies."

"That'll never happen," said Morrigan. "Irish law makes it practically impossible to get a divorce so he's stuck wit her."

"I thought the Fifteenth Amendment made divorce legal," said Kelly.

"Has a major loophole," said Morrigan. "The spouses have to live apart for four years during a five year period and with no chance of reconciliation."

"He won't leave Kerrianne alone with the Whore of Babylon and your brother," said Kelly.

"I know," said Morrigan. "He told me when Kerrianne is in college he'll move out… but knowin' Fiona she'll move into my brother's place, 'cuz she loves how ostentatious it is."

"What does your brother think about that?" said Kelly. "I doubt he'll be patient and wait for the skank."

"I never thought about that," said Morrigan. "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! What if he tries somethin'?"

"All four of ye need to come clean with each other, quit this charade so your brother doesn't pull some primal shite on all o' ya," said Kelly. "He gets the skank you get Filip."

"What about Kerrianne?" said Morrigan. "It's not as simple as yer makin' it sound, Kelly. A child is involved, and I love her as if she were my own. I can't just upend her life like that."

"You're right," said Kelly.

"I gotta go," said Morrigan. "See ya around."

Kelly smiled and the friends shared a hug before Morrigan left. She drove to O'Malley's, the bar where all the IRA members hung out. She would go, get a drink, and sometimes talk with someone. She went in through the back door, and heard shouting. Worried something was going down, she took her revolver out of her purse and held it ready to fire.

She walked in just in time to see Jimmy O slash Filip's face with that stupid dagger he owned. Morrigan bit her lip to keep from crying out. Seeing Fiona just standing there watching enraged Morrigan. She walked over as Jimmy O raised the dagger over his head.

"No," said Morrigan.

Blood was not thicker than love. Not for Morrigan. She stood in front of Filip and pointed her revolver at the mcbastards.

Jimmy O had the eyes of Lucifer and Fiona's beady stare locked on Morrigan's murderous one. Filip then whimpered in pain. Jimmy O and Fiona laughed. It made Morrigan's blood boil. How dare they!

She acted before she even knew what she doing.

She fired a shot into the ceiling.

"Jesus!" Fiona screamed.

"What's the matter with ya?!" said Jimmy O.

Morrigan answered by training her gun on them once again.

"Why the hell are ya hurtin' him for?!" said Morrigan.

"Fiona an' I needed each other," said Jimmy O. "He was in the way. Calm yerself, sis."

"Don't call me sis," said Morrigan. "Yer no brother of mine."

"I get yer friends with 'im," said Jimmy O.

"She has a pathetic crush on him Jimmy," said Fiona. "You never noticed?"

"I love him a lot more than you ever did," said Morrigan. "I won't let you two kill 'im. Jimmy, your tacky piece of shit ain't a gun. Brandish it near Filip or I and I'll waste both of ya right here."

She spun the chamber, alternating her aim between them both.

"I hate seein' you upset," said Jimmy O. "I'll give ya till dawn to get Filip outta Ireland. If he's still here, I'll kill him. Understand?"

Morrigan didn't answer and instead helped Filip to her car. She saw he had been beaten badly. The cuts Jimmy O had made on his face she knew would cause her beloved to be scarred for life. Morrigan didn't care. Filip would always be her handsome Scottish warrior.

She found an abandoned house and patched him up.

"He paid some street thugs to jump me," said Filip. "I never saw it comin'. I blacked out an' woke up in O' Malley's."

Morrigan stood up and looked out the window. She was sure she had been followed, but she didn't see any cars. What else did Jimmy O have in store for them?

"Why did you save me?" said Filip.

"I love you," said Morrigan. "You mean everythin' to me. I wasn't gonna let them kill ya."

"Ya have a good heart Rigan," said Filip. "Don't let them change ya."

She was glad he believed her. After she was finished, they got back in her car and drove to the wharf, where the ferries were.

"I gotta get ya outta here," said Morrigan.

"I know, I heard the bastard," said Filip.

"Last one leaves at eleven," said Morrigan.

"We'll buy a place in Oxford, the three of us can live there while ya finish University," said Filip.

Morrigan knew he wanted Kerrianne to live with them. She had to get Kerrianne. They were already at the wharf. It would take ten minutes by car both ways regardless where she had to go due to the fact she usually walked around Belfast.

"She's bein' kept at yer place," said Filip.

"Okay," said Morrigan. "If I'm not back in an hour, go without me. Is breá liom tú Filip."

"Is breá liom tú ró-Morrigan," said Filip.

They shared a small kiss before parting. Morrigan drove as fast as she could to the mansion she had grown up in and saw goons at the door. When they saw it was her they let her in.

She immediately ran upstairs and changed her clothes. Her others had Filip's blood on them and she didn't ever want Kerrianne to see that. After she was ready she woke up Kerrianne and told her to change.

"We're goin' on an adventure," said Morrigan.

Morrigan held her finger to her lips, hoping Kerrianne would understand. She did. After Kerrianne was ready, they went down the stairs. Kerrianne held Morrigan's hand.

"We'll be outta here soon okay?" said Morrigan.

Halfway down the staircase, Morrigan heard a gunshot. She instinctively threw herself over Kerrianne and heard two more shots. She saw someone in the mirror but couldn't make out who it was, but the blood on a screaming Kerrianne troubled her more.

"Turn around, let me look at ya," said Morrigan. "Atta girl."

Kerrianne hadn't been hit, but Morrigan realized the blood pooling on the staircase was coming from her. _She_ had been hit.

Everything went black.

_Present day._

"When I woke up in the hospital, I had two choices – wait to have surgery and be paralyzed for life, or have the surgery right away and die 'cuz I wasn't stable enough to be operated on," said Morrigan. "I chose the second option 'cuz I wanted to try findin' Filip. I never did, and now that I have I want us to be happy again."

"You're not like Fiona," said Gemma. "She scares me 'cuz she's willing to sacrifice her family for her own personal gain – that isn't right. You know that. You protected Kerrianne with your life that night. You're alright, Morrigan. It's Room 13."

Morrigan went to Chibs' room and took his hand in hers while speaking to him in Gaelic.

She had gone through a lot and landed on her feet each time.

She had just gotten him back.

If she lost him now it would destroy her.

**Translations:**

**Always and forever.**

**I love you Filip.**

**I love you too Morrigan.**

**And the fun isn't over yet, so keep reading and reviewing.**


	7. Mary Jane

**A/N: Things are going to get interesting. Hold on for the ride!**

**Chapter 7- Mary Jane**

The next day Morrigan was at the hospital about to visit Filip when Gemma and Tara walked over to her.

"What's goin' on?" said Morrigan.

"The guys were arrested last night," said Gemma.

"All o' them?" said Morrigan.

"Half-Sack, Piney, and Opie are the only ones out," said Tara.

"Jesus," said Morrigan. "I'm a lawyer, if you need legal counsel. I won't charge ye."

"Your place is here right now," said Gemma. "With the guys in jail, someone needs to protect him."

"Swiss Army knife in my purse, but I didn't think it wise to bring a gun in here," said Morrigan.

"It's not," said Tara.

"Thanks for the offer," said Gemma.

Morrigan watched them leave as she entered Filip's room and sat by his side.

"Ya gotta wake up soon Filip," said Morrigan. "This is a second chance fer us."

She heard her phone ring and peeled out of there so it wouldn't interfere with the hospital equipment. When she realized who was on the other end, she almost dropped her phone.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" Morrigan whispered. "Why did ya take off alone? Where are ye?"

"New York," said Kerrianne. "I – I took three grand from the account."

Morrigan had to fight the panic rising within. She knew Jimmy O would hunt down Kerrianne when he found out about the stolen money – Morrigan had to find her first and hide her before Jimmy O got wind of anything.

He was currently in Oakland on that distribution deal – she had a small window of time and a new set of allies in her corner.

The Sons of Anarchy, California.

Maybe one of them could help her wire money into her brother's account on the sly. Surely one of them was tech smart, and Morrigan had a laptop they could use.

She left to buy dinner and bumped into a young man in his early twenties who was clearly on heavy pain medication. He had red hair, a sweet face, and was wearing the 'Prospect' cut.

"Ye must be Half-Sack," said Morrigan.

"You're Irish?" said Half-Sack.

"Yeah," said Morrigan. "Aren't ya curious about who I am?"

"Jax told me," said Half-Sack. "I didn't know Chibs had an Ole' Lady."

"I can't believe you guys call 'im that," said Morrigan. "Half-Sack, what's up with that nickname?"

"Well, I got a nut blown off in Iraq," said Half-Sack. "I recently got an implant."

"That explains you bein' under the influence," said Morrigan. "Also, it's California. What isn't available with plastic surgery around here?"

"You make a valid point," said Half-Sack.

He dropped his pants.

"Jesus, it's swollen!" said Morrigan.

Half-Sack pulled his pants back up.

"I know," said Half-Sack. "I came to visit Chibs. Gemma says you know where his room is."

"C'mon," said Morrigan.

She rolled her eyes and saw a Crown Vic nearby. Realizing it was Feds, the two scurried inside.

"They have anything on you?" said Half-Sack.

"I cover my tracks too well, someone would have to rat to put me away," said Morrigan. "Hey, you know anythin' about wirin' money?"

"No," said Half-Sack. "Juice would but he's locked up with the others."

"Shit," said Morrigan.

Half-Sack wondered what the woman had done – or maybe she was protecting someone.

The question was who?

* * *

"What do you mean she ran off?!" Jimmy O yelled. "Well, find her and bring her back!!"

He threw his phone against the wall. It shattered into pieces.

* * *

While Half-Sack visited with Chibs, Morrigan's phone rang again.

"Hey," said Morrigan.

"She took that Mustang you gave her and she drove off," said Audrey.

"Where? Why did you let her?" said Morrigan. "Where did you tell her I was?"

"I didn't, she found your itinerary," said Audrey.

"She's goin' there by car?" said Morrigan.

"Looks like it," said Audrey. "What do you want me to do?"

"Keep yer mouth shut," said Morrigan. "I'll handle it."

"I can see why you want me quiet… your brother is creepy," said Audrey.

"Don't we all know it," said Morrigan. "Stay outta jail while I'm gone."

"I'll do my best," said Audrey.

They ended the call and Morrigan went to the gift shop to buy a map. Seeing a bouquet of red roses reminded her of the many times Chibs had gotten them for her, and she ran out of there before she could start crying.

When she got back to Chibs' room, Half-Sack was gone. Morrigan talked with Chibs and went through the map. She saw Gemma knock on the window. Morrigan walked out with the map.

"The guys are out," said Gemma. "Any change?"

"No," said Morrigan.

"What's with the map?" said Gemma.

"If I even allow the words to leave my lips I'm as good as dead," said Morrigan.

"You have to tell him what's going on," said Gemma.

"Eventually," said Morrigan. "I'll be right back, I need some coffee."

She went to the other end of ICU, where Juice lay after being shivved.

"Ye up to some wire transfers?" said Morrigan.

"Anything for the badass woman making Chibs happy," said Juice.

She put her laptop on a table and gave him the numbers for two accounts. One was her brother's and the other was her offshore account in Zurich. She had a second in Grand Cayman but she was saving that one for something special. Morrigan just didn't know what that something special was yet.

"Thank you so much," said Morrigan. "I owe ya."

"Anytime," said Juice.

Morrigan smiled and went back to visit Chibs.

"Everythin' is alright Filip," said Morrigan. "I'm makin' sure of it. We'll get through this together."

She kissed him on the cheek then turned back to the map, wondering what Kerrianne would do. It would probably take the teen a few days to get to Charming, and Morrigan would have to find safe refuge for her. She had seen a cabin in the woods that looked abandoned. She would take Kerrianne there. Taking Chibs' hand in hers, she talked to him some more before leaving for the night. When she got up to leave, she realized something or someone was gripping her hand. When she turned around to look, she realized Chibs had woken up.

"Rigan," said Chibs.

"Filip," said Morrigan. "I'm so glad yer awake."

She sat in the chair next to his bed and gently kissed him, which he returned.

"Did he have ya followed?" said Chibs.

"He's in Oakland, he doesn't have time to pry into my personal life," said Morrigan.

Tara came by to check on them.

"You'll have to go soon, Scarlett," said Tara.

"Scarlett?" said Chibs.

"I signed in as a different movie character each day I visited ya," said Morrigan. "Yesterday it was Carrie White, today it was Scarlett O' Hara."

"Tomorrow?" said Chibs.

"Whatever tomorrow brings," said Morrigan. "Get some rest, I'll be back in the mornin'. I love you."

"I love you too Rigan," said Chibs.

When Morrigan left the hospital, she walked until she found a beach.

Her phone rang.

It was Kerrianne.

"I fixed it, he'll never know," said Morrigan.

"Where are ya really?" said Kerrianne.

"Charmin'," said Morrigan. "I found a place where you can stay, I'll keep ya safe."

"Don't let them take me back home," said Kerrianne.

"I promise you don't have to go back," said Morrigan.

The call ended without Morrigan finding out where Kerrianne was, but Morrigan knew one thing.

Kerrianne wasn't going back to Ireland – Jimmy and Fiona would have to kill Morrigan before that happened.

**The cabin I mentioned... it's not as abandoned as Morrigan thinks. There's Piney and his shotgun when needing to fend off skeevy older brothers and their skanks!**


	8. Not Ready To Make Nice

**A/N: A lot of shit is going down in this chapter. Keep your arms and legs in the ride at all times.**

**Chapter 8- Not Ready To Make Nice**

Morrigan was at the hospital the next day like she said she would be. Chibs was asleep but she decided to sit and wait. Tara had told her he would be okay, which made Morrigan feel better.

What no one knew was just how scared the Irishwoman was.

Jimmy O was getting back from Oakland this afternoon, Fiona was probably catching on, and Kerrianne was on the lam.

The last part had Morrigan scared the most. When Jimmy O got back it would be harder to hide Kerrianne.

Luckily, he was so vain he wouldn't dare chance getting mud all over his Lincoln Navigator to drive into the streams, which was where the cabin was located.

_It pays when my brother is a vain asshole_, thought Morrigan.

She hoped Filip woke up soon. There were things she had to tell him. A lot had gone down after that night and not all of it was good.

She heard footsteps and saw a flash of khaki.

"Shit," Morrigan muttered.

She hid in the bathroom and was standing in the tub when Fiona entered the room. Morrigan had never felt so angry in her life. The woman had no right coming here. She didn't love Filip at all.

* * *

When Chibs woke up, he had hoped to see Morrigan. Instead he saw Fiona occupying the chair Morrigan had used last night.

"Mornin'," said Fiona.

He suddenly remembered how harsh her accent had always been, in comparison to Morrigan's which had always been a lot softer. He also knew Morrigan meant no harm to him. She had always been genuine and kind. Fiona was a different story.

"What are you doin' here?" said Chibs.

"I heard what happened. We were worried," said Fiona.

She gave Chibs a kiss on the cheek.

"That's from Kerrianne," said Fiona.

One thing Chibs knew was that if Fiona was there, Jimmy O wasn't far behind and Morrigan wasn't there this time – or worse, Jimmy O had killed her.

"You alone?" said Chibs.

"Doesn't matter, came to see you," said Fiona. "Sleep."

He couldn't stay awake anyway, nor did he want to if it wasn't Morrigan or someone from SAMCRO in that chair.

* * *

Morrigan couldn't believe it. Fiona was still there.

She was going to be stuck in this bathroom for a long time.

* * *

The Sons left the Irish safe house, angry.

"I got an idea," said Jax.

"What?" said Clay.

"Morrigan," said Jax. "She has a reason to help us, let's ask her."

"Fine, but take Tig," said Clay.

"Alright," said Jax.

"Where we going?" said Tig.

"Saint Thomas," said Jax.

The bikers rode off.

* * *

"Ya sure about this dad? We haven't even cleared it with Jimmy O and Morrigan," said Edmond. "Okay, bye."

"Who are Jimmy O and Morrigan?" said Polly.

"They're no one you'd ever want ta meet," said Edmond.

He could remember precisely how Morrigan had made her bones and impressed Jimmy O – no one messed with either O' Phelan if they didn't want to die.

* * *

Gemma was angry when she saw Fiona sitting in Chibs' hospital room reading a magazine. Wasn't Morrigan supposed to be visiting?

When Gemma entered, she didn't see Morrigan anywhere, but Tara had told her the other Irishwoman should still be there.

That was when Gemma saw a swatch of black in the bathroom out of the corner of her eye.

Morrigan was hiding, waiting for Fiona to leave so Jimmy O wouldn't know Morrigan and Chibs had reunited.

_Good girl_, thought Gemma.

"You're a long way from home sweetheart," said Gemma.

"Yes, I am," said Fiona. "I was worried about him."

"Coulda sent flowers," said Gemma.

"Just needed to see him Gemma," said Fiona.

"We're in the middle of a shitstorm here," said Gemma. "I won't have you turning him inside out."

Gemma wondered if Morrigan was scared of Fiona. Tara then walked in, wondering where Morrigan was. Gemma looked at the bathroom for a second then at Tara, who seemed to have gotten the message.

"Dr. Knowles, Fiona Larkin," said Gemma.

"I'm afraid ICU is for family members only," said Tara.

"She is," said Gemma.

"I'm his wife," said Fiona.

Tara was shocked, Gemma rolled her eyes, and Fiona left.

"You can come out now," said Gemma.

Tara watched as Morrigan came out of the bathroom. Gemma and Morrigan left the room while Tara checked on Chibs.

"I can't believe she showed her face," said Morrigan. "She doesn't care about him she's just gunna report to Jimmy."

"I know," said Gemma. "How did you sneak past him to get here?"

"He never had a hold on me, I only stayed to protect Kerrianne," said Morrigan. "He's in Oakland right now but he's comin' back tomorrow mornin'."

"Shit," said Gemma.

"I know," said Morrigan. "I'll be back."

As Tara exited the room and talked to Gemma, Morrigan followed Fiona into a stairwell. Neither woman was aware that Gemma and Tara were close behind as well as Jax and Tig, but the latter four were unable to get into the stairwell and could only watch what happened next.

* * *

Morrigan heard the door shut behind her. Fiona turned around.

"What are ye doin' here?" said Fiona.

"I was just about to ask ya the same thing," said Morrigan.

"Visitin' me husband," said Fiona.

"Ye still call Filip yer husband? God!" said Morrigan. "Yer as phony as they come."

"Don't think I don't know why ye came," said Fiona. "Ye wanted to see him too. See, I knew ya still loved him.... and I'll be tellin' Jimmy when he gets back tonight."

"Tell 'im, ya Whore of Babylon, and I'll kill ya," said Morrigan.

"Ye wouldn't kill me, Kerrianne needs me," said Fiona.

"Ye really think I'm gonna spare ye just 'cuz yer her muther?" said Morrigan. "You're delusional."

"I still have power," said Fiona. "I earned it."

"Yeah – on your back," said Morrigan.

Fiona then slapped her in the face. Morrigan slapped her back.

"Ye were fookin' my husband ye home wrecker!" Fiona yelled.

Morrigan grabbed Fiona, slammed her into the wall, and threw her down the stairs.

"Takes one to know one!" Morrigan yelled.

She ran down the stairs and Fiona got up and they continued fighting on the landing.

* * *

"Should we intervene?" said Tara.

"No, Morrigan needs this," said Gemma.

"Whoa!" said Tig. "Chibs' new crazy bitch is beating up Chibs' old crazy bitch!"

Jax laughed and shook his head.

* * *

Scratches, hair pulling, and more yelling abounded.

"Jimmy may 'ave believed you had sex with five different guys after Filip left, but I know who Grace's father really is," Fiona hissed. "Maybe I'll tell 'im that instead, see if she sees her tenth birthday after he knows the truth."

Morrigan spat in Fiona's eye and threw her to the ground, sat on her, grabbed her hair, and held her Swiss Army knife to the older woman's neck.

"My hands are gettin' tired Fiona," said Morrigan. "I'll just tell Jimmy it was self-defense and he'll believe me no questions asked. He knows we despise each other and I think he's just waitin' for one of us to off the other. Ye threatened my daughter so give me one good reason why I should even let ye live."

She nicked Fiona enough to emphasize that she was serious.

"If I promise not to rat will ya let me walk outta here alive?" Fiona whispered.

Morrigan recognized it was a genuine plea. She let Fiona go.

"Why are ye lettin' up?" said Morrigan.

"I'm a mother too," said Fiona. "Also, the feds will be all over us if ye spill my blood all over the floor."

"I knew that, I was gonna waste ya in Lodi," said Morrigan. "Tradin' sex for power, silence for your life. You were always easy."

Fiona left, crying. Morrigan went back up the stairs to find Gemma, Tara, and two of the Sons.

"Are ye Jax and Tig?" said Morrigan.

"How do you know who we are?" said Tig.

"Filip told me a little bit about you guys," said Morrigan. "I remember you, ye were starin' at me ass when I was on Main Street."

Tig felt as if he'd been had, and Jax laughed.

"What's going on?" said Gemma.

"Just need her help Gemma," said Tig. "Nothing major."

Gemma and Tara left, leaving the three outlaws alone.

"You mind going somewhere private?" said Jax.

"No," said Morrigan.

The three of them went to the hospital chapel. Morrigan made the sign of the cross before sitting in the same pew as Jax, Tig sat behind them.

"Cameron and Edmond are selling to Zobelle," said Jax.

"That mcbastard blew Filip up and they're sellin' to im?" Morrigan hissed.

"That answers where her loyalty lies," Tig muttered.

"You have an in where we don't," said Jax. "Find some evidence."

"I can do one better," said Morrigan.

Jax watched her take a box out of her purse and open it.

"A battery?" said Tig.

"No, a bug," said Morrigan. "Small but powerful. I'll go over to the safe house tonight and plant it."

"Where?" said Jax.

"The remote control of the TV," said Morrigan. "After my brother leaves the States, I'll retrieve it."

"What if something goes wrong?" said Tig.

"Then I'll retrieve the bug," said Jax. "Will Edmond suspect?"

"No," said Morrigan. "It's wireless, and the other part of the device I have on me."

"Where?" said Tig.

"A place my brother won't look," said Morrigan.

"It's on your bra isn't it?" said Tig.

He laughed until Jax threw him an angry look.

"Thank you," said Jax.

"Actually it's in my purse," said Morrigan. "It resembles an MP3 player. Just in case something happens to me you two can find the device."

Jax hoped nothing happened. Morrigan wasn't just helping them she was someone Chibs deeply cared for.

* * *

Later that night Edmond was making dinner when Morrigan stopped by.

"Ye want somethin' to drink?" said Edmond.

"Bottled water," said Morrigan.

"Okay," said Edmond.

He went looking in the fridge. Truth was, he had several different kinds and Polly occasionally brought things. She would probably show tonight, and he hoped Morrigan left before then because Morrigan hated most women. She hated his dad too and he wasn't even sure why that was.

* * *

Morrigan had the bug inside the remote before Edmond came back with the bottle of water.

"Fraid I don't have Evian," said Edmond.

"I'm not as particular as Jimmy," said Morrigan.

Edmond was relieved until Polly showed up.

"I'm gunna pass on the water," said Morrigan.

She left.

"Who was that?" said Polly.

"That was Morrigan," said Edmond.

"Wow," said Polly. "Is she related to Jimmy O?"

"She's his younger half-sister," said Edmond.

Polly smiled and thought of a way she could meet Jimmy O.

* * *

Gemma heard a knock at the door and opened it to find Morrigan standing there, who Gemma had invited to the potluck dinner at the last minute. She had two bottles of wine with her.

"I didn't 'ave time to throw anythin' together and didn't know what ye were servin' so I brought red and white," said Morrigan.

Gemma smiled and led the younger woman to the kitchen.

"Fridge is over there," said Gemma.

"It alright if I help out?" said Morrigan.

"Definitely," said Gemma.

Gemma watched Morrigan stick the bottles in the fridge. So far the Irishwoman was doing alright. Gemma had invited her to test her, but it seemed Morrigan knew that already. Tara then arrived before Gemma could ask Morrigan why the catfight had escalated to Morrigan holding a knife to Fiona's throat.

* * *

Morrigan heard Gemma and Tara argue. Apparently some snot-nosed administrator at the hospital had filed a complaint against Tara. Then some blond arrived with three kids and Tara chewed her out. Gemma then watched as the kids stared at Morrigan after Lyla ran off.

"You're new aren't you?" said Ellie.

"Yeah," said Morrigan.

She produced a pack of cards from her purse and played Crazy Eights with the three kids until dinner time. Gemma noticed how good she was with them and wondered if Morrigan had kids of her own.

They all tried sitting down to dinner, but a fight broke out amongst the bikers. It got worse when Hale came over and broke the news of Luann's murder. Jax and Clay then went at it and Morrigan realized both the IRA and the Sons had rifts in their respective organizations. She grabbed her glass of wine and downed it all at once.

"I'm not the one murdering women!" Jax yelled.

Morrigan was shocked, and Gemma grabbed the tray with dinner on it and smashed it on the table, about to lose her mind over the turmoil of the club.

* * *

Chibs was trying to sleep when he heard someone walk in. He then realized it was Morrigan.

"You alright Rigan?" said Chibs.

"I'm fine Filip," said Morrigan. "He's still in Oakland but tomorrow mornin' he'll be back. I think the feds are in town as well."

"Jesus," said Chibs. "Could it get any worse?"

"Hope not," said Morrigan. "Too much at stake."

"Aye," said Chibs.

"There's a lot I have ta tell ya," said Morrigan. "I… I don't really know where to start and I'm not sure if ye wanna hear some of it."

Chibs could tell she was nervous and took her hand in his.

"I'll listen to anything you have to say luv. I know it's botherin' ya to keep quiet even more," said Chibs.

"I'll start with the bad first," said Morrigan. "Yer probably wonderin' if I'm in the IRA or not. I am. I have been for almost ten years. Jimmy found the Loyalists who had Peter Larkin killed and I executed them. He made me a member on the spot, and I moved Stateside in 2001 as a contact for the East Coast, and I went to Harvard Law 'cuz the profession is different here, then when I was finished I moved to Manhattan and have lived there ever since."

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph," said Chibs.

"After I did the hit Jimmy threw me a party," said Morrigan. "Didn't end well, 'cuz someone and I think it was Fiona, drugged my beer. I went to my room, passed out, and woke up to find Cameron on top of me… yer the only one I ever told about this."

Chibs was angry. Cameron was a dead man. He could care less if he was their contact or not, he was going to kill the bastard with his bare hands.

"Kerrianne took off from Dungloe, I think it was after Fiona called her to tell her what happened to you," said Morrigan.

"Where is she?" said Chibs.

"From what she told me, she took a ferry from Belfast to London, took a plane to New York, and took the car I had given her and is driving all the way to Cali," said Morrigan. "I don't think Fiona knows about Kerrianne running."

"You have access to Kerrianne?" said Chibs.

"Yeah," said Morrigan. "She spends every summer in New York with me – I think she thought I would be there and when she found my fake itinerary she took off. I bought her a car last summer so she could drive around when she was stateside."

"They never told you I was here did they?" said Chibs.

"No, and you bein' here explains why Jimmy always interfered in any plans I made to go to Cali," said Morrigan. "I think from what I've told Kerrianne about my travels, she'll stay over in Chicago then Vegas before ending up in L.A."

"Does Jimmy know?" said Chibs.

"Kerrianne stole a huge junk from the joint account he shares with Fiona," said Morrigan. "She told me how much so I was able to wire the exact amount in on the sly from an offshore account I have. He never had a chance to know about the money."

Chibs wasn't too thrilled at the turn of events but the fact that Morrigan was watching out for his daughter spoke volumes.

"There's one more thing and I'm not sure how you'll take it," said Morrigan.

"What is it?" said Chibs.

"Two months after I was shot, I found out I was pregnant," said Morrigan. "I was able to convince Jimmy I didn't know who the father was, but I was lyin'."

"Are you tellin' me what I think you are?" said Chibs.

"Yeah," said Morrigan. "We have a daughter, Filip."

**Bet you weren't expecting that, were you? Review!**


	9. Bittersweet Symphony

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, which will hopefully answer some of your questions. I'll be putting pictures of Kerrianne and Grace on my profile as well.**

**Chapter 9- Bittersweet Symphony**

Chibs was shocked.

He had another daughter out there – and Morrigan had been pregnant, how had he not known?

"I… I was thirteen weeks already when I found out, I guess someone was watchin' over me that night," said Morrigan. "I knew somethin' was up when I realized soda was makin' me nauseous."

"Tell me everythin'," said Chibs.

"Kelly bought some tests 'cuz she thought she had gotten pregnant as well and we both took 'em," said Morrigan. "Both came up positive too but she gave birth two months after me. As for our daughter, she was born on March 6th, 1999. Her name is Grace. I have pictures."

Morrigan took her wallet out of her purse and pulled out a recent photo. Chibs knew it was Grace the minute Morrigan handed him the picture. He had no idea how Grace could be so adorable and at the same time look exactly like him.

"I think she was conceived the week before we went to Glasgow," said Morrigan.

"What is she like?" said Chibs.

"She's got both our personalities but she looks exactly like you," said Morrigan. "She loves playin' soccer and readin', they're her favorite hobbies."

"She has your smile, luv," said Chibs.

"I know," said Morrigan.

"So who's lookin' after her? Audrey? I hope not," said Chibs.

"I can't believe you remember Audrey, but Grace doesn't even live in New York," said Morrigan. "She's in a boarding school in Connecticut. Pinkerton Academy, it goes from kindergarten all the way to grade 12. Audrey boarded there so she used her alumni status to get Grace admitted."

"Why are ya sendin' our daughter to a boardin' school?" said Chibs.

That was when it hit him.

"Jimmy knows where you live doesn't he?" said Chibs.

"That was the condition of allowin' Kerrianne to come to New York, they wanted to know where my apartment was in case of glitches and shit," said Morrigan. "Course they always kept tabs on me, and he dropped by several times unannounced. Good thing I had already sent her away 'cuz if he saw her now, he would figure it out in seconds. Fiona already knows."

"Mary mother of Christ," said Chibs.

"She threatened to tell Jimmy O and I threatened to kill her on the spot, and she begged to be spared in exchange for her silence," said Morrigan. "I can tell from how she reacted that she expected me to cower and comply with whatever demand she had for me. Fiona underestimated me, but she's still dangerous and I know only one of us will be alive when this is over. Please don't hate me if it's me."

"She helped him destroy me, and you saved me," said Chibs. "Do you ever see Grace at all?"

"Summer, same as Kerrianne although I do see Kerrianne during the holidays," said Morrigan.

"Do they get along?" said Chibs.

"Gotta get a crowbar to pry those girls apart," said Morrigan.

Chibs smiled, but then he was serious.

"Nothing you told me makes me love you less," said Chibs.

"It doesn't?" said Morrigan.

"No," said Chibs. "I still see the good in you luv."

Morrigan smiled. They shared a kiss.

"I want you, Kerrianne, and Grace to live in Charmin' with me," said Chibs. "When we get rid of LOAN and Jimmy, it'll be safer for the three of you."

"I'd have to tie up loose ends in New York, but you don't have to ask," said Morrigan. "When I'm finished we'll all find a place over here."

"I have a house, I just don't stay there all the time," said Chibs.

Morrigan laughed.

"I gotta get back," said Morrigan. "The bike shop allowed me to rent a Sportster while I'm in town."

"You're ridin' a bike?" said Chibs.

"Aye," said Morrigan.

He tried giving the picture back but Morrigan told Chibs he could keep it.

* * *

Jimmy O had just driven into the parking lot when he heard the roar of a motorcycle. He didn't expect it to park one space over and for Morrigan to dismount by herself.

"What? I like it," said Morrigan. "A lot harder to wire than a car."

"Aye," said Jimmy O. "Yer right about dat."

Morrigan took off and was drinking a pint of Guinness as Fiona came down the stairs clad only in one of Jimmy O's shirts. The other guys were too busy playing quarters to notice. Morrigan watched in disgust as they went upstairs while her four friends were drunk and oblivious. She heard them moan, and she had enough.

She went to her room, packed her bags, and took off on the rented Sportster.

* * *

Jimmy was about to climax when he heard the roar of the motorcycle.

He jumped off Fiona and ran to the window.

"What the hell?" said Fiona.

"She took off," said Jimmy O.

He rolled his eyes and picked up where he left off.

* * *

Morrigan drove to the clubhouse and saw Tig doing it on a pool table.

"Can I stay for a few days? Can't stand listenin' to Jimmy and Fiona makin' a ruckus," said Morrigan.

"I'm making a ruckus right now," said Tig.

"I hate them and can't stand bein' around them when they're fuckin', so can I stay in Filip's room?" said Morrigan.

"Whatever," said Tig.

Morrigan left and unpacked in the dorm room.

She fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Jax, Half-Sack, and Morrigan went to the hospital the next day to visit Chibs. Morrigan soon found out that Luanne had been the Old Lady of an imprisoned member of SAMCRO named Otto Delaney. She wondered if she could persuade the powers at Stockton to let him out for the funeral. Chibs then told Half-Sack to leave and Morrigan was surprised that she was allowed to stay until she realized the IRA was the topic of discussion.

"Fiona was here," said Chibs.

"Jimmy O with her?" said Jax.

"No," said Morrigan. "He was in Oakland, he returned last night."

"How did you sneak out?" said Chibs.

"I took off last night, and was in your room at the clubhouse," said Morrigan. "I hope you two don't mind."

"Nah, no one minds," said Jax.

"Can I tell him Rigan?" said Chibs.

"Yeah, we should," said Morrigan.

Chibs took the picture of Grace and showed it to Jax.

"Holy shit," said Jax.

It was all he could say. The girl was a dead ringer for Chibs. The three then talked about the fact that the Hayes' were selling to Zobelle.

"We lost the Irish pipeline," said Jax.

"Hopefully this means I can whack them now," said Morrigan. "Edmond is annoying and Cameron…"

Her voice trailed off and she stared at the floor. Chibs held her hand.

"Jimmy'll be goin' mad," said Chibs. "He'll find a way to blame me."

"I'll take care of it, and I doubt Morrigan's gonna let him pull anything," said Jax.

Jax left to talk with Unser, and Tara told Chibs about having to go to Stockton Memorial and he freaked out. Morrigan then pulled Tara into the hall.

"Ye wanna know why he's like that?" said Morrigan.

Tara noticed Morrigan looking around then the Irishwoman looked Tara in the eye.

"Fiona came to see how bad off he was, and if he's transferred somewhere my brother will finish him off," said Morrigan. "Ye can't let that happen, Tara. I don't care who ya gotta hoodwink 'cuz I already got a full plate on me hands."

Morrigan went back inside to see Chibs.

"I won't let him pull anythin'," said Morrigan. "I love ya and I'll do anythin' ta protect ye."

They shared a passionate kiss. Afterwards Chibs noticed Morrigan reading the paper.

"What are you lookin' for?" said Chibs.

"A place where I can open up a law firm," said Morrigan. "Must be some buildings with space around here."

"I'm happy you want to stay here," said Chibs.

"Yer the only man I ever loved," said Morrigan. "I would go anywhere with ya."

"What about your dealins' in New York?" said Chibs.

"I already have a replacement in mind," said Morrigan.

She wanted to stay in Charming with Filip and their daughters – Morrigan had always thought of Kerrianne like she was her own.

The girls got along so well and had no idea they were sisters – however, Kerrianne was close to finding out. Morrigan didn't care about that as long as Kerrianne didn't tell Jimmy O and Fiona.

Morrigan's phone then rang. Chibs had a feeling who the caller was when Morrigan pressed the 'ignore' button several times.

She then gave up and went outside the room to answer the call.

"What the hell do ye want?" said Morrigan.

"Why the hell did ya take off last night?!" said Jimmy O.

"I'm almost thirty I don't have to stay in a smelly bar with ya and the others while you and Fiona are fookin' day and night," said Morrigan.

"Well, we need to talk," said Jimmy O.

"I don't feel like talkin' with ya," said Morrigan.

"If you know what's good for Kerrianne, you'll come back," said Jimmy O.

He hung up, and Morrigan let out a strangled gasp. The bastard had threatened Kerrianne. After saying goodbye to Filip, she went to the clubhouse and collected her things.

"Did he threaten you?" said Jax.

"Who?" said Morrigan.

"Jimmy," said Jax.

"Not exactly," said Morrigan.

She went to O'Toole's and sat in one of the booths, feeling defeated.

"I had to get you to come back somehow," said Jimmy O. "Things are gonna start happenin' and I need ya here."

Morrigan was about to go upstairs when Jimmy O stopped her.

"We need to talk about Kerrianne," said Jimmy O. "She took off, and I know she listens to you. You're practically her idol – you used to feel that way about Fiona. What changed?"

"Don't ye know, or did all that hair gel go to yer head?" said Morrigan.

"It was a long time ago, ye have ta let it go if we're ever gonna work together for the cause," said Jimmy O. "I know it's the reason I haven't seen my niece since she was a toddler. I don't like that yer keepin' her from me."

"I wanted better for her than this," said Morrigan.

"Yer the best damn member I've ever had," said Jimmy O. "Yer always bringin' so much money in, people think yer me sometimes."

"What the hell do you want from me?" said Morrigan.

"Talk to Kerrianne, get her to come home with us – well, Fiona and I because you'll be goin' back to New York," said Jimmy O.

"I can't talk to her, I haven't heard from her," said Morrigan.

"Fiona and I haven't heard from her either, so she must've called you," said Jimmy O.

"She hasn't," said Morrigan. "Why threaten her? She's sixteen years old."

"She'll rat, I'm sure," said Jimmy O.

"She wouldn't if it meant me being put away," said Morrigan.

She hoped to the saints her brother would believe it – it wasn't even a lie, Kerrianne wouldn't dare say anything that would jeopardize Morrigan because she loved her step-aunt.

"Yer right, she wouldn't," said Jimmy O. "There wasn't a need for it, I was outta line."

"Ya think?" said Morrigan.

She got a phone call and left. Kerrianne was in L.A. and she had a Chihuahua in the car.

"Morrigan!" said Kerrianne.

They hugged and Morrigan followed Kerrianne to Charming. When they got to the cabin in the streams, they found out it wasn't as abandoned as they thought: Piney was there, and he answered with his shotgun.

"We come in peace, please put it down," said Morrigan.

"Who's this?" said Piney.

"My niece," said Morrigan. "Her da finds out she's here he'll shit a brick, can she stay for a few days?"

"Alright," said Piney.

"Thank you, both of you," said Kerrianne. "Do you mind dogs Mr. Winston?"

"No, and call me Piney," said Piney.

After Morrigan left she grabbed her still unpacked luggage and knocked on her brother's door.

"I'm leavin ye ass! I refuse to listen to ya cum!" Morrigan yelled. "Ye want me ye call me cell!"

She went back to the clubhouse.

* * *

Three days later Luann Delaney was laid to rest. Gemma saw Morrigan walking over – with Otto.

"Otto?" said Gemma.

"This angel got me released for a few hours so I could attend the funeral," said Otto.

Otto, wearing a black suit, walked over to the coffin. It was closed per his request. He hadn't wanted to remember Luann in death, but in life.

"I'm not a – " said Morrigan.

"To him you are," said Gemma. "You're a good person, even if you can't see that yourself."

"Tara said ye don't trust easily," said Morrigan. "Why do I seem to be the exception?"

"Your intentions were pretty clear, and you were honest with him," said Gemma. "If he asks you to stay here, you have my blessing."

"He did, and I already said yes," said Morrigan.

She sat with Otto, Gemma, and Otto's teenaged daughter with Luann, Roxy, during the funeral as everyone paid their final respects to Luann. Later that night Morrigan went to the hospital to visit Chibs and found out he was back on critical.

"What 'appened?" said Morrigan.

"I hinted that losing sight in an eye was a symptom of his injury," said Tara.

"So he faked it," said Morrigan.

"You could say that," said Tara.

Morrigan went to visit Chibs. At first she thought he was asleep, until he whispered her name.

"C'mere," Chibs whispered.

Morrigan sat in the chair, glad he was awake.

"No, I want you here with me," said Chibs.

"You're hooked up to a lot of stuff," said Morrigan. "I don't wanna hurt ya."

"You could never hurt me Rigan," said Chibs.

She kicked her shoes off, shut her phone off, and carefully crawled into the bed with him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Please be careful luv," said Chibs. "I don't wanna see you end up like Luann."

"I'll do my best," Morrigan whispered.

They fell asleep.

**That won't be the last time you see Roxy Delaney. Review!**


	10. What Hurts The Most

**I hope I pulled this off well, and the next chapter is gonna be even crazier.**

**Chapter 10- What Hurts The Most**

Morrigan was about to go to the hospital when Jimmy called her.

Apparently Edmond wasn't at the military surplus store yet.

"What the hell? Cameron's not there?" said Morrigan.

"He doesn't get here till later," said Jimmy. "Also, we need to talk."

"Fine," said Morrigan.

She rolled out of bed, got dressed, and drove to the safe house to find out what the hell was going on.

Edmond had apparently just gotten out of bed. He was clad in his boxers and was brushing his teeth. When he saw Morrigan, he opened his mouth and toothpaste-filled drool dribbled out of his mouth.

"Real classy, that's why I use my hand to jack off," said Morrigan. "You're late!"

"Jesus!" said Edmond.

He ran inside his bedroom and was dressed in two minutes. They then went to the surplus store. Edmond stayed in the front while Morrigan went in the back.

"This better be good, ye woke me up," said Morrigan.

"We need to discuss yer future," said Jimmy.

"What future? I'm fine," said Morrigan.

"The cause is gonna go to shit if I don't have SAMCRO, and I'll get them one way or another," said Jimmy. "That's where ye come in. I think Jackson would love a wife who can handle a motorcycle like that."

"Yer real funny if ye think I'm marryin' some man I don't even know," said Morrigan. "I don't wanna get married, ever."

"Have ye even been in any relationships since Filip?" said Jimmy. "Ye can't still love him after bein' apart for so long."

"I don't need love, just power and sex," said Morrigan.

"Which you and I will get if you marry Jackson," said Jimmy. "If ye don't do it, I'll make sure Filip has an accident you won't be there to save him from – that's right, he lives in Charmin'. Don't look so shocked."

Morrigan dropped the feign look of shock from her face and sat at a desk, doing paperwork.

"Whether yer in love wit him or not, you obviously still care for him," said Jimmy. "Ye didn't like hearing my threat."

"I might as well go out right now and pick a dress," said Morrigan.

"If I can meet with Clay and accomplish things wit him, ye don't have to do it," said Jimmy.

"Oh, you're actually gonna try to do things in a civilized manner for once?" said Morrigan.

"I'm not the monster ye make me out to be," said Jimmy.

Morrigan didn't answer him and instead looked over the paperwork on the desk, her instincts as a lawyer kicking in.

"It's all in order, ye only need to sign," said Morrigan. "I'm goin' outside for a smoke."

She did just that. She wanted, needed, to get out of there for a few minutes and clear her head before she went insane.

* * *

Chibs sat in the van as Sack drove him to the clubhouse. He had been a little upset at Morrigan not being there, but she texted him saying something had come up. He was pretty certain Jimmy had gotten wind of his being discharged and had found a way to keep Morrigan from being there. Now it seemed Sack was having problems with his new ball.

"Trouble down below?" said Chibs.

"I don't know," said Half-Sack. "The swelling's getting worse."

"I got a cure for that," said Chibs. "Why don't we go down to CaraCara get you a couple lovelies?"

"I was about to say… won't that brunette wanna jump your bones when we get back?" said Half-Sack. "She the reason why you never had sex with brunettes?"

Chibs rolled his eyes. The Prospect was right. It was the reason that he had done Emily Duncan all the time – the crow eater was no Morrigan and to even be near one that looked remotely like her had caused all sorts of flashbacks and questions to enter his mind.

Now Morrigan was back, and they had a chance, but they had to be careful.

"Anyways, we can't," said Half-Sack. "Warehouse burned down."

"When? When?" said Chibs.

"We don't know," said Half-Sack. "Jax thinks Clay did it, tried to kill the porno biz."

"Why the hell would Clay try ta kill porn?" said Chibs.

He vaguely wondered what his porno DVDs would look like next to Morrigan's collection of Oscar-worthy movies the film aficionado had collected over the years.

"He wants us running guns," said Half-Sack.

"Jesus," said Chibs.

"It's why Jax is talking nomad," said Half-Sack.

"NOMAD?!" Chibs yelled.

Half-Sack was quiet.

"Take a left," said Chibs.

Half-Sack kept driving straight until he realized Chibs had a gun in his hand.

"Take a left!" Chibs yelled.

* * *

Morrigan walked inside and noticed Jimmy staring at her.

"What?" said Morrigan.

"Didn't know if ye were comin' back," said Jimmy.

"It wasn't like ye gave me a choice," said Morrigan.

She decided to make her way out front, and poked her head out from the back just in time to see Chibs and Half-Sack walk in. Chibs pointed a gun at Edmond, and Jimmy grabbed Morrigan and pulled her away.

"What the hell?" said Morrigan. "Lemme go!"

She then heard a shot fire.

"Jesus!" Edmond yelled.

"Explain to me why you mcbastards are selling guns to the piece of shit that blew me up!" Chibs yelled.

Morrigan laughed, and for reasons unknown to her Filip's display of anger was turning her on.

"Stupid pussy deserves it," said Morrigan.

"Be quiet," Jimmy hissed. "Ye want to die?"

"Puh-lease," said Morrigan. "If he's gonna kill anyone it'll be you, and quit actin' like ye care whether or not I live or die, 'cuz we both know human beins' are indispensable to ya."

She then heard Cameron walk in and point a gun at Chibs.

"Time to break it up, c'mon," said Jimmy.

"No," said Morrigan.

"Yer comin' out, and dat's dat," said Jimmy.

They walked out to assess the situation.

"Careful, brother," said Jimmy. "Pop your sutures."

Chibs looked up, anger blazing in his eyes. Morrigan wondered if any of it was directed at her. She couldn't blame him for hating her at that very moment, so why were tears threatening to spill from her eyes?

"Too late," said Chibs. "Sons have a new pipeline."

"No, they don't," said Jimmy.

_Arrogant piece of shit_, thought Morrigan.

She made sure her expression was unreadable, a trick that she was sadly all too good at. When Jax came in, she grabbed her gun and aimed it at Cameron's head, ready to fire. Chibs wasn't surprised, but he noticed Jimmy was – that did surprise him.

"Enough," said Jimmy. "Enough!"

"Chibs c'mon," said Jax.

"You are not my VP anymore – nomad," said Chibs.

After the three bikers left, Jimmy pulled Morrigan aside.

"What the hell was that?" said Jimmy. "Somethin's been goin' on, what is it? Spit it out!"

"I need to clear my head," said Morrigan.

She left the store, got on the Harley rental, and went to the clubhouse unsure of how or if Filip would even want her there. She slowly drove in and parked the bike, leaning against it. She would wait for him to come over. If he didn't, she was leaving. So when he went with the guys, she took off.

When she found the beach she had been at last, she sat and cried until there were no more tears left. Suddenly her phone rang. She wondered if it was Cal, but he had left to go back to Chicago yesterday. When she answered, it was Filip on the other end.

"I got a hunch where you are, I'm comin'," said Chibs.

* * *

He knew she always went to the beach when she was upset, and there was only one in Charming.

Unfortunately, he was ambushed by Stahl on the way down. She wanted him to flip on Jimmy O. He didn't want to, because that would mean the end for Morrigan, Kerrianne, and Grace. Fiona too, but he had washed his hands of her years ago. He told Stahl no, but not before she put her card in the pocket of his cut.

* * *

Morrigan heard the familiar roar of a motorcycle and saw Filip get off it and walk towards her. To make matters worse Jimmy had called her because he wanted her in a meeting and the butterflies she had were making her sick.

Morrigan couldn't figure out what had her so nervous. She had stared down the barrel of a gun several times in her life and never flinched, so why was she so scared out of her wits?

She watched her beloved come closer and closer until they were only inches apart. Morrigan was shocked when he pulled her into a hug and held her for what seemed to be an eternity.

"I'm so sorry," Morrigan whispered.

"It wasn't yer fault, you need to stop thinking that way," said Chibs. "I'm never gonna leave you, Rigan. I'll never break yer heart 'cuz of something he tries doing."

"Exactly, we can't let them win," said Morrigan.

"Fiona called me, wants to meet up," said Chibs.

"It's a set-up," said Morrigan. "Jimmy wants ya there, and I have to sit in on it. I think he's tryin' ta dangle ye in front of me like a carrot, or the other way around. Either way I'm losin' my patience."

Chibs brushed some hair out of Morrigan's face and pulled her into a kiss. She kissed him back and for a precious moment their bodies and souls were one.

Unfortunately they had to part ways. Morrigan got to O' Toole's first, Chibs arrived later and Fiona led him to the booth where Jimmy O and Morrigan were sitting, across from each other. Chibs realized it was the latter – Jimmy O was dangling Morrigan in front of him knowing he would hate it.

Morrigan didn't seem to like it either, and he couldn't read her expression at the moment. She listened to them talk, and it seemed the meeting had ended.

"Go to hell, Jimmy," said Chibs.

That was when Jimmy began talking about Kerrianne in such a manner that Morrigan threw up in her mouth.

"Then I remember, she's not my daughter, so what's the sin?" said Jimmy. "Even if she does call me dad."

Chibs lunged across the table at Jimmy, and Morrigan let it happen. She then drew her gun on the huge goon Jimmy had brought with him.

"Piss off!" the goon yelled.

"No, you piss off," said Morrigan.

"Put it away," said Jimmy.

Both Morrigan and the goon withdrew their weapons. Chibs left soon after.

"What the hell?!" said Jimmy.

"What the hell you!!" Morrigan yelled. "I can't believe you'd think of doin' somethin' like dat. You make me sick!"

She then threw up all over him.

"I don't feel so sick anymore," said Morrigan. "Why the hell would ye say somethin' like that?"

"She is so tight and I wanna fuck her so bad I can taste her," said Jimmy. "Besides, Fiona said I could so don't be so bent outta shape. Anythin' ta help the cause."

Morrigan then fired shot after shot at Jimmy, and he ran outside.

She then left for the clubhouse so she could find Filip and they could talk about what to do next.

When she got there later, she saw him sitting at the bar drinking a beer.

"Filip," Morrigan whispered. "I'm here, I'm not goin' anywhere."

He knew Morrigan would if she found out about the deal he made with Stahl, so he kept his mouth shut and held her close. The scent of musk and gardenias teased him like it had all those years ago. He had always wondered if it was perfume, lotion, or shampoo but it was just the scent Morrigan always seemed to carry with her wherever she went.

"Gotta go do the vote soon," said Chibs. "Jackie-boy is goin' nomad."

She could tell Filip wasn't happy about that. He seemed very close to Jax, and Jax was leaving him here to deal with everything. That angered Morrigan.

It was them against the world again, only the stakes were higher this time.

They held each other for a few more moments before Chibs went into church.

As he caught a last glimpse of her before the door closed, sitting on a bar stool and wearing a leather jacket with the black dress she had on, she looked like an Old Lady.

His Old Lady.

* * *

Morrigan was still waiting when Chibs got out of church. One of the crow-eaters got them both beers before walking to the pool table to flirt her way into Bobby's pants.

"I saw ye keepin' her in line wit a look," said Chibs.

"The one you used to fook was here," said Morrigan. "Blonde, dresses like a skank."

"She's not you," said Chibs.

"I know," said Morrigan. "The vote passed, didn't it?"

"Aye," said Chibs.

They held hands as they drank their beer. They went upstairs afterwards. Morrigan didn't even notice Chibs had been crying until she saw the tears going down his face.

"Filip," said Morrigan. "Just let it out darlin'."

She felt the tears coming down her face as well, and as they cried they held onto each other for dear life.

**Chibs outta know better keeping secrets from a woman who knows how to shoot, but men, argh! What can you do with them? Review!**


	11. Walk The Line

**A/N: SOA and Johnny Cash equals awesome, or at least IMO. I had a lot of fun doing this chapter, 'cuz 'Service' was an awesome episode. Everything was going to hell in a handbasket and sometimes the best reaction to have is to keep it inside when you don't know how to feel or what to do, which is what happens in this chapter. Angst, smut, and comedy all in that order.**

**Chapter 11- Walk The Line**

Tig caught Juice rummaging through Morrigan's things and was about to hit him when he noticed something in Juice's hand.

"She's got pills," Juice whispered.

"What does it say on the bottle?" said Tig.

"It's Viagra, they can't be hers," said Juice. "Prescribed to her brother."

"I'm confiscating them," said Tig.

He brought them to his room and decided to save them for later that night.

* * *

Chibs groaned when he woke up. He had a major headache, and he doubted it was from the beer he consumed last night. Morrigan had woken up and was looking at him with concern in her eyes.

"Mornin'," said Morrigan. "Ye want some coffee? I'll make us some."

"Aye," said Chibs.

Morrigan got dressed, went down the stairs, and made two cups of coffee. Jax came by.

"Hey," said Jax.

Morrigan turned around, two full cups of hot coffee in her hands.

"Ye have some nerve showin' up," said Morrigan. "Gimme one reason why I shouldn't douse ye junk with both cups."

She glared at him then walked away. Jax realized she knew about the vote, she had been in the clubhouse that whole time. While a part of him knew he deserved a scalding cup of coffee to his junk, he also knew things would be different from now on.

* * *

Morrigan saw the prospect as she went up the stairs.

"I got me hands full, can ye get the door?" said Morrigan.

"Sure," said Half-Sack.

He opened the door a crack and Morrigan kicked it open the rest of the way, kicking it closed when she was in the room.

"Here's yer coffee," said Morrigan.

Chibs sat up and accepted one of the cups.

"Remember all those times I'd make coffee for ye and all the other guys who were stranded at the bar?" said Morrigan.

"Aye," said Chibs. "I think McKeavy stranded himself on purpose."

"That's 'cuz I would also make breakfast sometimes and he always burned everythin' he cooked," said Morrigan. "To make matters worse he'd still try and I had ta stay away when I was pregnant, 'cuz McKeavy had a way of givin' people food poisonin'!"

"How can I forget?" said Chibs. "I was a victim myself!"

They laughed and finished their coffee until Chibs had to go to church for a meeting. When he came back, he had good news and bad news.

Jax wasn't going nomad, but Gemma had been raped by members of LOAN.

"Those bastards," said Morrigan.

"Are you alright?" said Chibs.

He knew what she had gone through at Cameron's hands, and he wanted the Irishman dead for it.

"Fer the first time in years, I think," said Morrigan. "Yer the only one who ever made me feel safe. I was never scared somethin' would happen to me when I was with you… which is why ye gotta make the deal Jimmy put on the table or he'll make me marry Jax."

Chibs almost threw up.

"Does he know about Grace?" said Chibs.

"He said if I refused you'd have a fatal 'accident'," said Morrigan. "He doesn't know about Grace."

"So if I do what he wants he backs off, but he'll start somethin' again," said Chibs. "I don't want ye ta worry, I'll fix it fer us."

He left soon after.

* * *

Chibs left the ATF office feeling like the scum of the earth. Stahl had tricked him, and Edmond had turned on Cameron. Also, the ATF agent had had several photos dating back to 1996 through 1998, with Chibs and Morrigan in them. Stahl had been annoyed at not finding anything incriminating on Jimmy O's sister, but Chibs wasn't surprised.

However, Stahl had an even bigger trump card: a photo of Grace.

"The resemblance is uncanny, and I doubt her uncle knows who supplied the other half of her DNA," Stahl had said. "But I do, and I'll tell him you set everything in motion and that you're Grace's father, and you'll never see her alive."

When he got back to the clubhouse he found out from Juice that Morrigan had already headed to O' Toole's.

He stuffed the papers in a random drawer, forgetting that Morrigan had been in the process of unpacking her things and taking up one side of his dresser.

* * *

Clay found himself staring at the powerhouse pair of siblings and wondered how an affair had come between them – Gemma had filled him in on every detail she knew.

Yet there she was, the devil's sister, cold as ice and looking to thaw herself out on the California coastline.

Morrigan sat next to Jimmy O, and they were across from Chibs and Clay. Bobby and Juice sat behind Chibs and Clay.

"The Hayes' get twitchy when they smell a fed, I had no idea they changed alliances," said Jimmy.

"Bullshit," said Chibs.

Jimmy looked at Morrigan, hoping she would back him up. She was too busy staring into her whiskey glass. Clay noticed this too and realized he was curious, because he was sure Morrigan hadn't told Gemma everything.

"I'm tryin' to be diplomatic here, Clay," said Jimmy.

"Can't blame Chibs for being hurt," said Clay. "You get in bed with the scumbags that blew him up, nearly killed him?"

"Ye can't kill Filip," said Jimmy. "Trust me – I tried."

If Morrigan hadn't arrived that night, he and Fiona would've finished the job no problem. But Morrigan had showed up and everything had gone to hell.

"Wanna try again?" Chibs hissed.

"I got a gun on me like before, don't bother," Morrigan hissed.

Chibs tried lunging towards Jimmy but Clay stopped him. He also noticed Morrigan glaring at Jimmy, the Irishman realizing if he even dared try anything his sister would shoot him between the eyes – Morrigan had gotten a dark side after that night and she flaunted it like it was no one's business.

Soon enough the deal was made and they all disbanded. Morrigan left for what Jimmy thought was a hotel, but in reality was the clubhouse.

* * *

Clay watched Chibs go over to the bar and drink a beer while Morrigan went upstairs.

"Juice," said Clay.

"Yeah?" said Juice.

"Find everything you can on Morrigan O' Phelan," said Clay. "I want to know her whole story."

* * *

Morrigan opened one of the drawers in Chibs' dresser and saw a piece of paper. Curiosity getting the better of her, she picked it up and looked at it. Realizing exactly what it was, she felt dizzy.

"Why did he do this to me?" Morrigan whispered.

She felt herself shattering into a million pieces, and then she was numb.

Morrigan slowly left the clubhouse and walked until she reached the cigar store. She walked inside and found Polly.

"Ye want to meet Jimmy O?" said Morrigan.

"Yes," said Polly.

"Then meet me at The Dog in two hours," said Morrigan.

"Okay," said Polly.

Morrigan then left the cigar store and went to check on Kerrianne.

"How ye doin'?" said Morrigan.

"Fine," said Kerrianne. "Piney seems upset though. He keeps to himself a lot. I beat him at poker and he cursed worse than a sailor."

Morrigan laughed.

"I'm afraid I can't stay," said Morrigan. "I need to go."

She went back on Main Street, and sat on a bench while she called Audrey.

"Damn, girl!" said Audrey. "I thought you would be busy!"

"I was, but I got time," said Morrigan. "Thanks for the help earlier."

"No prob – say, when you're done you want a helicopter ride to the Hamptons? My treat," said Audrey.

"Maybe some other time," said Morrigan.

She hung up then called Cal.

"You're lucky I'm not in the middle of a lobotomy," said Cal.

"They don't do lobotomies anymore," said Morrigan. "Sometimes I forget what a sicko you are – naming yer yacht after a queen who was executed by beheading and mentioning lobotomies definitely counts."

"Do you even want to know why I was in Charming?" said Cal.

"I was a little curious," said Morrigan.

"An old work friend, she used to be a pediatrician at Chicago Presbyterian," said Cal. "Her ex kept stalking her, he was a real piece of work."

"That's messed up," said Morrigan.

They ended the call soon after, then Morrigan phoned Kelly.

"I can't believe ye called! Holy shit!" said Kelly. "What's goin' on? How's Grace?"

"She's great," said Morrigan.

"I'll have ta fly me own kids down there," said Kelly. "They'll love spendin' time with her."

"Maybe," said Morrigan. "Maybe."

"Ye alright? Ye sound like ye soul mate just died," said Kelly.

"I don't have one," said Morrigan.

"Promise me whatever's botherin' ya that ye won't try anythin' stupid," said Kelly.

"I won't, I promise," said Morrigan.

The last call was to Grace.

"Mommy?" said Grace.

"Hi," said Morrigan. "How's school?"

"Great," said Grace. "I drew something pretty for you."

Morrigan smiled. Grace was happy, and safe – and that was what Morrigan needed, for her daughter to stay safe.

"I love you Mommy," said Grace.

"I love you too Gracie," said Morrigan.

They made kissing noises over the phone to each other, a small tradition they had done for years. When Morrigan had to end that call, she was devastated.

* * *

Chibs sat in the garage, crying. He had found his papers from Stahl crumpled in a ball in the spot where he had hid them and knew Morrigan had found them. He couldn't take much more of this. He knew she wouldn't run to Jimmy because of Grace but he feared what else she would do – when she was upset she spun out of control with both barrels. He then cried on Gemma's shoulder, and she told him he had to tell the others – but all he wanted to do was find Morrigan and help her realize he hadn't made the deal.

Later on he told the others he hadn't, but when he went to see if Morrigan had come back he realized she hadn't. The others couldn't find her either.

* * *

Clay saw Juice with some papers.

"Talk to me," said Clay.

"Got everything on Morrigan O' Phelan," said Juice. "She was born April 30th, 1979. Her mother died in the birth and I don't have her name. Her father's been missing since she was born, leaving her in the care of her brother."

"Jimmy," said Clay. "From what Gemma told me, Chibs and Morrigan were together over two years before he was banished from Ireland."

"She graduated from Oxford with First-class Honors with a degree in law, lived in Ireland for a year and then moved to Massachusetts in 2001 to study at Harvard 'cuz practicing law is split in the UK but not here… weird. She moved to New York in 2003 and has lived there ever since. She's a big player in the East Coast underworld. She has a lot of buyers."

"Feds try anything?" said Clay.

"No, she's too slippery for them or the Five Families, they tried having her killed twice," said Juice. "There's one more thing."

"What?" said Clay.

"She has a daughter," said Juice. "Grace O' Phelan, nine years old. Born March 6th, 1999 in London. Father unknown."

"Bull," said Clay. "The timeline is too close. The girl has to be Chibs'."

"He knocked Morrigan up?" said Juice. "Holy shit!"

* * *

Morrigan sat in the Hairy Dog feeling disgusted. The place was definitely a neo-Nazi hangout. She could see several men flaunting swastika tattoos and scattering. Apparently their leader had gone missing in a warehouse fire and they didn't know what to do with themselves.

Polly showed up, two hours on the dot.

"Where's Jimmy O?" said Polly.

"He's not comin', but I got somethin' else for ya," said Morrigan.

Morrigan punched Polly in the face.

"You bitch!" Polly yelled. "You'll pay for that!"

Polly jumped on Morrigan, but the Irishwoman quickly got the upper hand. She scratched Polly's cheek and the blonde cried out in pain. It was enough time for Morrigan to grab Polly's neck and begin choking her.

"Yer daddy can't save ye now little girl," Morrigan whispered. "I'm gonna enjoy every minute of this."

"Why are you doing this?" Polly rasped.

"Revenge," said Morrigan. "Surely a power hungry whore like yourself can understand? Or is that too much knowledge for yer neo-Nazi brain to handle?"

Polly didn't answer.

"Okay, I'll spell it out for ye," Morrigan whispered. "I like this story. Ye wired a car ta blow, and sent it to Teller-Morrow hoping ta kill one of the Sons. Ya hit Filip, or Chibs as the guys call 'im."

Polly then realized Morrigan was in love with Chibs… and she was going to die.

"You and Edmond are only fook buddies compared to what I have with Filip," said Morrigan. "Ye almost killed him, and I'm going to make sure you die a slow and very painful death. It's what you deserve."

Polly was smiling, and Morrigan didn't realize why until several Aryans had grabbed her. She tried to fight them off, but there were too many of them and they were all subduing her in any sadistic way they could think of.

Morrigan was too broken to fight anymore. If she was going to be raped and/or killed she just wanted to get it over with. She thought she heard motorcycles, but didn't think it was real.

However, the men storming the Hairy Dog were real and they were shooting at the Aryans, who ran off. Morrigan got up and tried to walk out, but she felt weak. A pair of arms encircled her waist.

"Morrigan? Talk to me luv," said Chibs.

"Why? Why? Why?" said Morrigan.

"I'll tell you when we git back to the clubhouse, and we gotta get back so I can fix you up," said Chibs.

They were there soon enough and Chibs patched Morrigan up in his room.

"Why?" said Morrigan.

"I panicked, I know I fooked up but I never made that deal, okay?" said Chibs. "I never made that deal."

Morrigan looked into his eyes for the longest time.

All she saw was the truth.

"I'm sorry I doubted ya," said Morrigan. "After that night I couldn't trust anyone anymore – Jimmy said if I didn't join up he'd kill Kelly. I was trapped."

"Jesus," said Chibs. "She's McGee's Ole' Lady and was McKeavy's daughter, he can't touch her unless he wants ta start a war."

"I'm not going back to New York," said Morrigan. "I already gave Kevin the names of the buyers and everythin' he has ta do. I'm breakin' free if it's the last thing I do."

Chibs gently pulled Morrigan close and began kissing her. She kissed him back, and he trailed kisses down her neck. Morrigan smiled, because she wanted this to happen.

"I want you inside me – now," Morrigan whispered.

They couldn't strip each other fast enough after that. Chibs thought Morrigan was still smoking hot even after all these years. He gently laid her on the bed and began kissing her again.

"Filip, ye gotta stop teasin' me," said Morrigan.

Chibs planted a kiss on each of her breasts as he inserted two fingers inside her, massaging her clit and searching for her G spot.

"Like that?" said Chibs.

"Mmmm, oohh, yes, like that," said Morrigan.

Then he found it, and Morrigan couldn't stop the moans of pleasure that left her. It was so intense that when he withdrew his hand and slid his erection in, she came right then and there.

So did Chibs.

* * *

Roxy sat with Kerrianne in the clubhouse, as she had found her while looking for some booze in the cabin. Instead she had found a Chihuahua named Coco and a girl her age named Kerrianne who seemed to be Irish.

"Did ye hear dat?" said Kerrianne.

"Yeah, I heard it," said Roxy. "The guys have sex all the time, with their wives, girlfriends, or random women. Lots of sex."

Juice walked by, and Roxy stared at his butt. He was sexy, and despite the age difference she couldn't help herself. A guy named Half-Sack got some soda for the girls.

"Thank you," said Kerrianne.

"Don't mention it," said Half-Sack.

"How did ya get the name Half-Sack?" said Kerrianne.

"Kerrianne, he's gonna drop his pants now," said Roxy.

"Huh?" said Kerrianne.

Half-Sack walked around to face the girls.

"Well, I was in Iraq and got a nut blown off," said Half-Sack. "I tried getting an implant but my body rejected it."

"California," said Kerrianne.

The three of them laughed and Half-Sack dropped his pants.

"Cool," said Kerrianne.

"Don't be showing that thing to the teenagers," said Tig.

"I think it's awesome," said Kerrianne. "Hey, what happened to you?"

"I took Viagra," said Tig. "Prospect, it's been four hours."

"See Tara," said Half-Sack.

Tig left. Half-Sack rolled his eyes.

"Who the hell gave him that?" said Roxy. "That's like dousing kerosene on a bonfire."

"Huh?" said Kerrianne.

"Don't worry girl, you'll catch on," said Roxy. "So, which one is your dad?"

"Filip Telford," said Kerrianne.

Half-Sack almost lost his dinner.

* * *

The next morning as Chibs and Kerrianne shared a long-awaited reunion, Clay pulled Morrigan aside.

"Now I don't want you to be angry with me, but I did some homework on you," said Clay. "I know about Grace – you must have Jimmy wrapped tight around your finger to have lied so well all these years."

"What happens now?" said Morrigan. "I already told Filip, and I wanna bring her here when Jimmy an' the others leave."

"I called Matty, he's the president of the New England charter," said Clay. "They'll watch over Grace until it's safe to fly her in."

"Thank you," said Morrigan.

**Makeup sex: good. Being overheard by the teenagers: oops! Review!**


	12. It's My Life

**A/N: I hope you guys got enough Monster packed in for the long haul... the chapters are getting more tense, and I went AU a bit in one scene. I think you'll notice when you spot it.**

**Chapter 12- It's My Life**

That night, Chibs, Morrigan, and Kerrianne sat down together to talk.

"We're lockin' down the clubhouse tomorrow," said Chibs. "I want the both of ya to stay here, no questions asked."

"I got stuff ta settle with Mum, and how'll I do dat if I'm here?" said Kerrianne.

"Write it down, I'll take it ta her," said Morrigan.

"When?" said Chibs.

"Jimmy wants me in on the meeting with Clay tomorrow," said Morrigan. "If I don't go, I'm dead. Besides, I gotta know who tried killin' me that night."

Kerrianne knew. She k new exactly who had shot Morrigan, but she knew if she talked she would've been killed.

While Kerrianne wrote a letter to Fiona in Gemma's office, Morrigan grabbed a duffel bag and began going through it. Chibs noticed several different revolvers and pistols.

"I also have a sniper rifle but I got no need for that here," said Morrigan.

"How many ye got in there luv?" said Chibs.

"21," said Morrigan. "My entire collection, but that doesn't count the rifle."

"Shit," said Chibs. "Yer armed to the teeth!"

Morrigan laughed while she went through them all, making sure they were fully loaded.

"How many you takin'?" said Chibs.

"As many as I can possibly have on me," said Morrigan. "I plan on walkin' outta O' Toole's alive, and I know all his goons will have guns on them."

They shared a kiss just as Kerrianne walked in.

"Get a room," said Kerrianne.

The three of them laughed.

* * *

The next morning was chaos as families of various bikers filled the clubhouse. Morrigan checked the supply of food while Roxy and Kerrianne were looking after the younger kids. The teens were a contrast – Kerrianne's dramatic looks and Roxy's blond hair. The latter was on her cell phone.

"Jess, I can't hang out this weekend – and you'll have to pass it on to Heather, Bianca, and Lacey… oh, and there's a new girl in our group so I want you guys to be nice to her when I bring her around. No, Jonathan didn't answer my call. Idiot. See you later, I gotta run," said Roxy.

She ended the call, and Kerrianne found out the other members of the group were Jessica Hale, Heather Oswald, Bianca Mancini, and Lacey Clark. Jonathan was Jonathan Walters, Roxy's boyfriend.

"I heard about yer mum," said Kerrianne. "How ya feelin'?"

"Depends on the day," said Roxy. "I got uncle Clay and auntie Gemma, though. They took me in, said they'll look after me. It's what my mom wanted, and what my dad wants – he's in jail right now."

"So everyone takes care of each other here," said Kerrianne.

"Yeah," said Roxy. "The club is my family, and it can be yours too if you let it."

Kerrianne smiled. Chibs and Morrigan walked over to her and Roxy shut her phone off. All of them but Roxy walked towards the front. Clay then started his speech. Right before all the guys went into church Clay told Chibs and Morrigan that Tig would bring her to O' Toole's. Chibs was somewhat relieved, because even though Tig was loyal to Clay he didn't like Jimmy either and would shoot the bastard if he needed to.

* * *

In church, the guys talked

"Just need the AKs," said Clay. "Feds are probably sitting on them waiting for Jimmy to show."

"When he does, Stahl will tag me the rat and tell him Grace is my daughter," said Chibs.

"We're gonna protect your family, Chibs," said Clay. "I already put in a call to Matty in New England, they're gonna watch over Grace."

"You should also reach out to Fiona, bring her in we'll keep her safe," said Bobby.

Chibs knew it was a catfight waiting to happen, and would have to keep his estranged wife and girlfriend separate somehow. At least Grace would be protected. He couldn't wait until this was all over and he finally got to meet her. After the meeting, Clay stopped Half-Sack and asked him what happened.

"My body rejected the implant," said Half-Sack.

He left, and the others discussed how they felt about patching him in before Chibs left to meet Fiona at a rest stop in Lodi. He told her the club could keep her safe but she wanted no part in it. He also knew right now that Morrigan would be putting herself in a situation that she might not walk away from, despite carrying four of her handguns on her. When Fiona gave him a look she used to when she wanted to be kissed, Chibs backed off and Fiona got angry.

"I knew it," said Fiona. "I knew you an' Morrigan were back together. Jimmy believes all the shit she tells him 'cuz in his mind she is his sister and 'cuz of dat can do no wrong – it makes me sick."

"Is that why you put two bullets in her back that night?" said Chibs.

Fiona looked like she had been slapped.

"How did ye find out?" said Fiona.

"When I was in the meetin' with them, Morrigan didn't help him but he had a knife on 'im, coulda stuck it in her side real easy," said Chibs. "He didn't, which led me to her other suspect – you. Now, why in hell did ya do it?"

"She was gonna take Kerrianne away, I had ta stop her," said Fiona. "Jimmy doesn't know what I did and he never will."

"I never want ta see ya again," said Chibs. "This is fer you."

He handed Kerrianne's letter to her then left. When Fiona read it, she realized both her husband and daughter hated her, and Kerrianne would never come home.

* * *

She had a gun in each of her ankle holsters, and one in each of the inside pockets of a blazer she owned.

"Armed and dangerous," said Tig.

Morrigan rolled her eyes and was dropped off by Tig at O' Toole's shortly before the bikers arrived. Jimmy O couldn't see the holsters because Morrigan was wearing black wide-legged pants. She sat next to Jimmy and looked through the pictures, glad that Edmond was being tagged the rat. After they left, Morrigan knew she had to do this fast. She got up and sat across from Jimmy.

"We need to talk," said Morrigan.

"This is why I never shoulda brought ye here," said Jimmy. "Fi kept tellin' me ye'd find Filip again."

"I want out," said Morrigan. "It's a shitty life for Grace if I wind up dead."

"I would take care of her if somethin' happened to you," said Jimmy.

"You took care of me once," said Morrigan. "Then you subtly pushed me into this life, havin' me work at O' Malley's so I could have spendin' money when I went to Oxford. I heard a lot of shit but I never said nothin'. I don't want that fer Grace, she deserves better and so do I."

"But this is an honor," said Jimmy.

"Ye threatened ta kill Kelly unless I joined," Morrigan hissed. "Then I killed those guys in O' Malley's – felt fitting after the way you destroyed me in that place."

"It wasn't meant fer ye," said Jimmy.

"Happened anyway," said Morrigan. "I loved him, he was tryin' to keep things normal for Kerrianne but ye didn't care, ye didn't care at all."

"Ye can't hate me this much," said Jimmy.

"Wanna bet yer life on dat one?" said Morrigan. "If ye let me leave I'll never rat. I know ye don't like being ratted on, and I'll take all I know to the grave."

"Yer happier with Filip than yer own brother?" said Jimmy O.

"Ye finally caught on," said Morrigan.

"Give me one good reason why I should let ya go," said Jimmy.

Morrigan pointed her revolver at Jimmy.

"I'll give you six good reasons," said Morrigan. "Now, we can do this like civilized outlaws or I can bloody up yer Armani. What will ye do?"

"Go," said Jimmy. "Just don't come crawlin' to me if ye need anythin', 'cuz I won't help you."

"I don't need or want anythin' from ya," said Morrigan.

Pointing one of her guns at him, she got up and walked out, expecting to be impaled by a knife. When it didn't happen, she was puzzled but jumped on the back of Tig's bike and was on her way back to the clubhouse.

Now she knew who shot her that night.

* * *

Chibs heard the roar of a motorcycle and saw Morrigan walk in. He saw the look on her face and realized she had done it somehow without being shot or stabbed. They embraced in the middle of the clubhouse.

"I want you to be my Old Lady, get the tattoo when this blows over," said Chibs.

"Yes," said Morrigan.

To her, that was an honor.

* * *

Morrigan was drinking coffee later when three crow-eaters came up to her. She had already decided she wasn't a fan of these women. They wore the smallest amount of clothing possible and had sex with the Sons randomly in the hopes of becoming an Old Lady.

"We heard that you're an Old Lady," said the blonde. "How did you manage that one in only days?"

"It's a long and complicated story, and I'd rather just have another cup of coffee," said Morrigan.

The women left and the blonde came back with the coffee then left again.

* * *

While Tara went inside the hospital, Gemma and Morrigan drove around buying supplies.

"How did you walk away?" said Gemma.

"He knew I'd shoot him dead to get out of the IRA," said Morrigan. "Letting me go bought him some time."

"Clay told me he found something out about you," said Gemma.

Morrigan told Gemma about Grace and what she had had to do to protect her.

"The club won't let anything happen to her," said Gemma.

"I know," said Morrigan. "Once Zobelle and Jimmy are gone, I'm bringin' her here to Charmin'. I don't know what's goin' on with Zobelle, but I do know Jimmy's leavin' town tonight."

"God brought you here for a reason," said Gemma. "So you and Chibs could finally be together, and have the family that the two of you planned."

* * *

Chibs was standing off to the side waiting for Jimmy to leave when the bastard walked over.

"Ye just had to draw her away from the cause, didn't ya?" Jimmy snarled.

Chibs knew he was talking about Morrigan.

"You'll pay fer dat," said Jimmy.

"You touch her, or Kerrianne, and I'll rip you into a million pieces," said Chibs.

Jimmy O was about to say something else when Jax asked what was going on. He shut his mouth and walked away. Jax was suspicious. He didn't like Jimmy O at all and when he assumed the role of SAMCRO's president he was going to cut all ties with the Irish and stop running guns as their main source of income.

* * *

As the sun set the guys headed out for the ten-on-ten no-weapons fight against AJ and his men, but not before those with Old Ladies bade them goodbye.

Chibs gave Kerrianne a hug and Morrigan a passionate kiss.

"I love you," said Morrigan.

"I love you too," said Chibs.

Then everyone watched as the Sons left, not knowing what the night would bring.

* * *

Chibs walked into the clubhouse with the others, feeling triumphant despite not killing Weston. They had proved that in a fair fight, they could win fair and square.

He went up to his dorm room to find Kerrianne on the air mattress Morrigan had set up, and Morrigan asleep in his bed. Kerrianne was sound asleep but Morrigan hadn't been. She woke up the minute he crawled into the bed beside her.

"Yer okay?" Morrigan whispered.

"Aye," Chibs whispered.

He held her in his arms as they fell asleep, both of them knowing they had a big day tomorrow.

They had no idea just how badly it would end.

**Whatever you expect the next chapter to be like, don't. It's gonna be completely unexpected.**


	13. Gimme Shelter

**I understand that this chapter is short but don't worry there will be more to come. One thing about Na Triobloidi that bugs me is other than the nasty cliffhanger, the original version of "Gimme Shelter" wasnt used. I know copyright isn't a huge issue cuz my other fav show, CSI: NY, used the Rolling Stones song in the third season. If you guys have been following my playlist on youtube -- the site is finally behaving on my laptop -- you'll be in for a treat 'cuz that's the version I'm sticking in the playlist. Also, I can't KO Half-Sack. Don't have the heart.**

**Chapter 13- Gimme Shelter**

Chibs and Morrigan joined most of the Sons, Gemma, Tara, and Lyla standing in front of the police station waiting for news on Zobelle and Weston. Morrigan was tired. She hadn't slept much last night. She leaned against Chibs, who put his arm around her so she could shut her eyes against the California sun and rest her head on his shoulder. Juice was too busy staring at the ground to notice the display of affection. Unser then walked out and everyone walked up the stairs to hear what he had to say. He had nothing yet, and everyone could cut the tension with a knife at this point.

"I want you to go back to the clubhouse luv," said Chibs.

"No problem," said Morrigan.

She got in the car with Gemma, Tara, and Lyla. When they got to the clubhouse, Piney gave Morrigan a thumbs-up signaling everything was okay.

"Kerrianne's just been hanging out with Roxy, I think they raided the kitchen," said Piney.

"Good, Roxy needs a friend," said Gemma.

"Kerrianne does too… I guess things are turnin' around for the better," said Morrigan.

She then got a call from Chibs. He wanted to speak with Kerrianne if she was up, and wanted to make sure everything was okay.

"She's fine, and all me guns are loaded… anyone stupid enough ta try hurtin' her is gonna be Swiss cheese," said Morrigan.

She handed Kerrianne her phone, and decided to make both herself and the teenagers some real breakfast – the Irishwoman had seen the remains of tacos, and that definitely wasn't a real breakfast. Pancakes were better.

* * *

Morrigan heard the door open and looked up as Jax, Opie, and Chibs entered the clubhouse.

"Hey Da," said Kerrianne.

Father and daughter shared a hug before Kerrianne went upstairs, saying she was tired.

"I think we might've woken her up this mornin'," said Morrigan. "She's doin' fine though. Hangin' out with Roxy Delaney."

"I'm glad she's got a friend already," said Chibs.

"Me too," said Morrigan.

The couple shared a hug as Jax and Clay talked. Chibs downed a shot of whiskey and handed another to Opie, who had Lyla in his arms. Chibs pulled Morrigan closer, knowing he would have to leave soon to battle the Mayans with the others.

That was when Chibs realized something.

It had been eight days ago that he had been reunited with Morrigan.

So much had happened in those eight days – the car bomb, the guys in jail, ATF, LOAN, Jimmy… but he and his beloved were still standing strong in the storm.

"Sons," said a Nomad.

The other Sons responded by toasting with their shot glasses before heading into church.

When they got out, Chibs gave Morrigan a kiss before he left.

* * *

Kerrianne ran down the stairs. Morrigan noticed she didn't look too good.

"Roxy's throwing up, so am I," said Kerrianne. "I think the sour cream we used in those tacos was bad."

Morrigan checked the date on the offending condiment – it was way past its expiration date.

"Go lie down, I'm gonna get ye two some water," said Morrigan.

After getting both girls several bottles of water, Morrigan realized some anti-nausea medication would be needed. Other than that they were okay.

"I'm gonna go to the drugstore, I'll be right back," said Morrigan. "Keep drinkin' the water so you two don't get dehydrated."

"Can I get my belly button pierced when this is over?" said Kerrianne.

"You'll have to ask yer da," said Morrigan.

"You got it done at my age and no one knew but Kelly and me da!" said Kerrianne.

Morrigan managed to sneak out, and got into Kerrianne's Mustang, which she had hidden at Teller-Morrow. Morrigan was unable to make it onto Main Street due to the Sons and Mayans parked there like something out of a western, but as she drove on she saw Half-Sack's bike parked in the driveway of someone's house.

Cameron's car was also there, which set off red flags for Morrigan. Reaching into her purse, she felt the same revolver, a Colt Python that she had used that dark night in O' Malley's.

She had a feeling that when she entered that house she would be using it again.

* * *

"Tara? Tara!" Jax yelled.

He shut his phone off, Tara's had died several minutes ago.

"Something's wrong I gotta go," said Jax.

"Alright," said Clay.

"I'm with you brother," said Opie.

"Aye, me too," said Chibs.

None of them had no idea just how bad things were about to become.

* * *

Tara stood there, shocked.

Cameron had just plunged a kitchen knife deep into Half-Sack's gut.

The prospect was barely alive and the Irishman was about to finish the job when…

"Stop what yer doin' right now," said a voice.

Tara looked up to see Morrigan with a gun pointed at Cameron.

"Let go of the knife, Cameron," said Morrigan.

"If ye put away yer gun, I'll take me hands off it," said Cameron.

"You first," said Morrigan.

"Just like Jimmy ye filthy whore," said Cameron.

He let go of the knife, and Morrigan put her gun down. Morrigan tried subduing Cameron but he got the upper hand, twisting her right arm behind her back and throwing her to the floor. Morrigan winced. She knew he had broken it.

Unfortunately, Cameron was able to walk out with Abel while Morrigan was down and Tara was trying to keep Half-Sack alive. Morrigan used her good arm to get up and grabbed the cell phone for Tara then grabbed her gun.

"Ye can call 911, right?" said Morrigan.

"Yeah, but where are you going?" said Tara. "You can't drive with that arm!"

"I'm gettin' Abel back or dyin' tryin'," said Morrigan.

She ran out to the Mustang and got in as Tara dialed 911.

Morrigan started the car and threw her gun on the passenger seat as she floored it, chasing Cameron's car.

She knew they were headed for the wharf, his speedboat was there.

She hoped she could stop him in time.

* * *

Jax, Opie, and Chibs arrived moments after Morrigan had begun chasing Cameron to find paramedics loading the Prospect in an ambulance, a knife deep in his gut.

"I'm sorry guys," said Half-Sack.

"Who did this?" said Chibs.

"Cameron," said Half-Sack.

The doors closed and the ambulance headed for St. Thomas.

"Tara!" said Jax.

They ran inside the house to find Tara standing in the kitchen.

"What did Cameron do?" said Jax.

"He took Abel," said Tara. "I think he followed Half-Sack… but someone was on to him."

"Who?" said Opie.

"Morrigan," said Tara. "I think she was following him… she stopped him from killing Half-Sack but she's chasing him down right now to get Abel."

"Did he hurt her?" said Chibs.

"He broke her arm, and I have no idea how she's driving in her condition," said Tara.

The bikers didn't wait to hear anything else. They took off.

* * *

Morrigan realized she was gaining on him. Good. However, shooting him wasn't an option yet. She had to get Abel away from him before she could pull the trigger.

Morrigan then heard the roar of bikes. She saw three. Three then turned to seven and they were almost a mile behind her, which meant she would have to stall Cameron until they arrived.

It was a good thing she was left-handed, because that was the hand she used to shoot with.

* * *

Morrigan noticed they were at the wharf and immediately shut off the car. She didn't even bother to park it anywhere, just grabbed her gun and ran out after Cameron.

Morrigan kept running and chased him onto the speedboat.

He had safely put Abel down before realizing Morrigan was there.

He went to start the boat and that was when she shot him in the arm. When Cameron went looking for his weapon, he realized he had left it in his car.

"Shit," said Cameron.

"Hand Abel over to me or I'll shoot ye in the head," Morrigan hissed.

"Fine, take 'im," said Cameron.

Morrigan stuck her gun in her jacket and scooped up Abel with her good arm.

"There's a good boy, I'm gonna give ye to yer da, it's okay little one," Morrigan whispered.

She realized that Cameron was slowly starting the boat and it was inching away from the dock – she knew he wasn't gonna let either of them get off the boat with his permission.

So Morrigan jumped, using her legs to break the fall.

* * *

The Sons arrived to find Cameron still docked and Morrigan splayed out on the wharf, hugging Abel to her chest with one of her arms.

"He tried startin' the boat, I had te jump," said Morrigan.

Abel giggled as Jax scooped him up in his arms. Chibs was concerned when Morrigan didn't get up and saw that her left leg was bent at an odd angle – she had broken that too.

"Me right arm is useless, I had ta use my legs ta break the fall," said Morrigan.

"I gotta get you to the hospital luv," said Chibs.

She took her gun from her jacket and handed it to Chibs.

"So the nurses don't find it on me," said Morrigan.

Tig laughed at that one, and soon everyone was laughing.

No one realized Cameron had revved his speedboat into reverse until it was too late.

Then it was coming at them superfast and they were all running for it.

Morrigan was in his direct path, and knew she couldn't run but tried rolling out of the way.

It didn't work, and the Sons could only watch in horror as Cameron rammed the defenseless woman into a beam and pulled away.

Chibs ran to catch her as Cameron made his escape, and it was obvious that Morrigan's injuries were bad.

"Morrigan!" said Chibs. "Can you hear me? Morrigan!"

**Hopefully I'll be able to update if an angry mob doesn't find me first. Review!**


	14. Tears Of An Angel

**A/N: I hope you guys got tissues.**

**Chapter 14- Tears Of An Angel**

"Someone call 911," said Jax shakily.

Opie made the call.

* * *

Chibs gently held Morrigan in his lap, shocked. She looked like a broken china doll, and she wasn't answering him when he called her name. He had checked her pulse, so he knew she was alive – but for how long?

She slowly opened her eyes, but Chibs saw only pain and the slightest hint of fear in them.

"Filip," Morrigan whispered.

"Right here Rigan," said Chibs.

"My head hurts," said Morrigan. "Never been bad like this before."

"The ambulance will be here soon, luv," said Chibs.

He hoped it was soon enough. He noticed she was having trouble breathing, and this was the one time he wished he didn't have his experience as a medic.

There was nothing that could be done for her unless help arrived in time, and if it didn't… that was something Chibs couldn't think about.

"I love you," said Morrigan.

"Don't talk like that," said Chibs. "Yer gonna be alright, okay? You just have to hang on, and I know you can. Yer too damned stubborn to give up and I'm not letting you go."

* * *

Jax heard sirens and ran over to Chibs.

"The ambulance is here," said Jax.

"Good," said Chibs. "Did ya hear that, luv?"

"Aye," Morrigan whispered.

The paramedics ran over with a stretcher and gently loaded Morrigan onto it. An oxygen mask went over her nose and mouth as one of the paramedics inserted an IV. Chibs was about to jump in the ambulance when Hale came over and told all the Sons they would have to stay behind for questioning. Tara, who had followed in Gemma's car, was there too.

"What the hell happened?!" said Tara. "Is Abel okay? Where's Morrigan and Cameron?!"

"Abel's alright," said Jax. "Morrigan got to him."

"Now why would the Irishwoman be helping you guys?" said Hale. "What's in it for her?"

The ambulance took off. Hale looked at it, saw the horrified look on the Scotsman's face, and put two and two together.

"What did Cameron do to her?" said Hale.

"We got Abel back – case closed," Jax snarled.

* * *

Amy and Eddie hadn't expected to see such an injured patient during their shift, but being a paramedic always had its surprises. The former was in the back working on the patient while the latter drove.

"Step on it I'm gonna lose her back here!" Amy yelled.

"We're almost there," said Eddie.

He stepped on the gas some more and heard the roar of bikes.

* * *

The Sons and Tara piled into the waiting room of the ER.

"I'm gonna see how she is," said Tara.

She changed into scrubs and went into the ER.

She would soon wish she hadn't.

"Knowles, what are you doing here?" said one of the nurses.

"She's close to a friend of mine, they want news," said Tara.

As the nurse, Diana, led Tara outside, they both heard the monitor whine. Tara knew what that meant and hoped none of the guys had heard it.

"That's the second time she's gone into cardiac arrest, the first time was on the ride over," said Diana.

"How bad are her injuries?" said Tara.

"Bad," said Diana. "Her chest was practically crushed and she's got a massive head injury. Her neck is broken too."

Diana looked inside the Trauma room, and Tara followed. The doctors had been successful in reviving Morrigan, but Tara knew the woman's chances weren't good.

"I didn't see what happened," said Tara.

"From what your boyfriend said, I think she was run down by a boat," said Diana.

Tara couldn't believe it. She remembered her few interactions with Morrigan and knew that kindness and love for Chibs lay under a tough exterior, but when she was angry hell hath no fury like an Irishwoman scorned.

Diana then walked in, and Tara followed. She saw that Morrigan's arm and one of her legs was in a cast, and the other injuries described were also present.

A couple doctors were looking at X-rays. Tara recognized them as the top cardiologist and neurologist in the hospital. When she heard the cardiologist, Dr. Finn, curse, she knew something was wrong.

"We need to get her to surgery – now!" said Dr. Finn.

They wheeled her out of the OR while the ER doc told Tara what she needed to tell the guys.

* * *

When the Sons saw Tara, they knew it was bad news.

"There's a family room, I'd like to talk with you all in there," said Tara.

They all filed inside.

"Morrigan is alive, but she's critical," said Tara.

"Can I see her?" said Chibs.

"They couldn't wait any longer and had to take her up to surgery," said Tara. "The injuries are bad enough that she would've died had they waited any longer."

"How bad?" said Jax.

"Her chest was the worst hit area in the impact," said Tara. "Her sternum was fractured. In most patients the pain is so severe it can hinder efforts to breathe, which is what happened on the ride to the hospital."

"Dear god," said Chibs.

"Her heart and lungs sustained a lot of damage, and most of it can be repaired while she's in surgery," said Tara. "The rest we'll have to wait and see what happens."

"Anything else?" said Chibs.

"She suffered an epidural hematoma, and I have to ask," said Tara. "Was she conscious at all after the incident?"

"Aye," said Chibs.

"That's good," said Tara. "It helps her chances. She also broke her neck, but her spinal cord is intact so she isn't paralyzed."

Chibs knew one thing at that moment. He was going to kill Cameron with his bare hands. The bastard had almost put Morrigan in the morgue, and she was barely hanging on as it was. He needed her to be okay, because she was everything to him.

"There's one more thing," said Tara. "The reason they couldn't wait anymore, was because a tear was spotted in her aorta."

"Did it rupture?" said Jax.

"Whenever that happens, the patient dies at the scene," said Tara. "She's in surgery, they're gonna do everything they can for her."

Chibs nodded, but he was barely able to walk back to the waiting room.

"I would ask if he's okay but –" said Tara.

"But nothing, Tara!" said Jax. "Look at him! He's not okay! They were already put through hell and now this! Goddamnit!"

"Where's Gemma?" said Clay. "She won't answer my calls."

Tara then told them about Gemma following Polly into a house then Cameron confronting her and Half-Sack saying Gemma had killed Edmond. Hale then came in.

"Unser is missing," said Hale. "He won't answer my calls."

"So you're blaming us for unanswered calls?" said Clay. "Come back when you got actual evidence of wrongdoing Deputy."

"I'm acting chief now," said Hale.

He left, and that was when the Sons realized Gemma and Unser were on the run together.

"Half-Sack will be out of surgery in two hours," said Tara. "The knife was in his spleen, so it's being removed. He should be okay."

Tara left for the clubhouse and told Kerrianne what happened.

"No," said Kerrianne.

"Is there anyone you need to call?" said Tara.

"Yeah," said Kerrianne. "Audrey Davenport, Kelly McGee, and Cal Blackwell but I don't know him as well as the others."

"I do," said Tara.

"How?" said Kerrianne.

"We were colleagues at Chicago-Presbyterian before I came back here," said Tara.

"From what I know, he was a friend of hers from college," said Kerrianne.

"She went to Oxford?" said Tara.

"She's a lawyer, and has kicked many a prosecutor's ass," said Kerrianne. "She's so smart… and they thought I didn't remember."

"Who?" said Tara.

"Me mum and step-da," said Kerrianne. "They thought I would forget about me da and Morrigan so easily… never happen. Me mum snuck behind me da's back, and Morrigan's friend Kim died. They were in a bad place… and they turned to each other."

"I know what happened, but how?" said Tara.

"I don't know much," said Kerrianne. "I learned a few months ago that Kim had killed herself. That night Morrigan tried bringin' me to me da and she was shot."

Tara sighed and they started on the phone calls. Cal's name was first on the list and the Brit was so happy to hear from her that Tara wished she wasn't doing this.

"Tara! I'm glad to hear from you," said Cal. "How are things with Jax?"

"This isn't a social call," said Tara. "It's about Morrigan. She was in an accident and was badly injured. You might wanna come back to Charming."

"Okay," said Cal.

The call ended and Tara leaned against the bar feeling like the worst person in the world.

Kerrianne called Audrey.

"I'm getting Grace, and we'll be over there," said Audrey.

She hung up, and Kerrianne told Tara what Audrey had said. Tara already knew who Grace was after talking with Gemma and Morrigan at the clubhouse yesterday.

The last call was to Kelly McGee.

"Oh, god!" said Kelly. "I gotta go, but I'm on the next flight over."

After Kelly hung up Tara and Kerrianne made their way to the hospital.

* * *

Audrey put on some clothes suitable for the cold weather and headed outside to hail a taxi.

"Grand Central Station," said Audrey.

She shivered, both from the cold and the possibility of Morrigan dying. She knew her best friend was bad off, the heiress could feel it in her gut.

Audrey couldn't do this again. Not after losing Brad… Brad. Sweet, blonde, talking with a Texan drawl Brad Wheeler.

When she got to the train station she knew she wouldn't be able to smoke, so she bought a coffee instead. After buying a ticket that would send her to the Metro-North Station in Greenwich, Connecticut, she waited for an hour until her train arrived then she boarded.

The train ride felt like it had taken an eternity but it only took an hour. When Audrey stepped out she could feel her legs turn to jelly and looked over her shoulder.

No big vans casting shadows. She breathed a sigh of relief until she realized where she had to go.

Pinkerton Academy.

It was only a ten-minute walk from the train station, which Audrey could remember so well because she would always take the train to New York in her teen years just to shop at Fifth Avenue with her platinum card.

Now she had to tell Grace that her mother was in California and in the hospital. Walking into the campus gave the blonde a sense of déjà vu and suddenly she remembered why Grace was here in the first place – the creepy asshole that happened to be Morrigan's older brother.

_Armani, Navigator, Rolex… he's compensating for his dick being an inch long when erect._

The secretary saw Audrey and smiled.

"What can I help you with today Audrey?" said the secretary.

"I need to pull Grace out for a little while, there's been a family emergency," said Audrey.

"Alright, I'll give you a visitor's pass – you know where they house the children," said the secretary.

Audrey nodded her thanks, took the pass, and went to the dorm where she knew Grace was. Finding Grace's room, she knocked and laughed when she heard the song "Light My Fire" by The Doors. Audrey almost cried when she realized it was the same song Morrigan had played all the time when she had been pregnant.

"It's Audrey!" said Audrey.

The door opened slightly and Audrey entered to find Grace's roommate Cindy jumping on her bed. Grace was trying to do homework.

"I should use my headphones, but then Cindy wouldn't be moshing," said Grace. "Why aren't you laughing Auntie Audrey?"

Audrey led Grace outside and made sure no one else was around.

"It's your mom, Grace," said Audrey. "She – she was in an accident while in California and they had to take her to the hospital."

"Is – is my Mom going to die?" said Grace.

Audrey kept forgetting how smart the nine-year-old was.

"I don't know how badly she was hurt, but I can take you to see her," said Audrey.

"Are we going to California?" said Grace.

"Yeah, a town called Charming," said Audrey.

Grace knew that her Mom's friend travelled a lot.

"Have you been to Charming before?" said Grace.

"No," said Audrey.

Neither of them had no idea that the trip to Charming would change their lives forever.

**If I'm able to update then the angry mob with their blowtorches didn't get me. Review!**


	15. Dani California

**A/N: Don't kill me.**

**Chapter 15- Dani California**

Chibs felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Dad?" said Kerrianne.

"Yeah?" said Chibs.

"Ye need anythin'?" said Kerrianne. "Tara and I brought food."

Chibs shook his head then looked down at his watch. Morrigan had been in surgery for four hours and Half-Sack was still out from the anesthesia. He soon realized Kerrianne was trying to take his mind off it when she asked what the rest of the Sons were like as Bobby walked back into the waiting room. He had left to get food, or probably bake it.

"I know their names, but what are they like?" said Kerrianne. "Half-Sack obviously has a sense of humor and no shame whatsoever."

Tig laughed so hard he fell off the chair he was sitting in. Chibs glared at him.

"I thought it was funny," said Kerrianne.

"You said it was awesome," said Tig. "What's awesome about seeing a deformed ball?"

Kerrianne shrugged her shoulders.

"So what are you like?" said Kerrianne.

"He's a nympho," said Bobby. "Brownie?"

He had a tray of brownies in his hand. Kerrianne took one.

"When did you get those?" said Opie.

"Baked them when I got home," said Bobby.

"Bobby, you let her have one?" said Juice.

"Course, I didn't put hash in 'em," said Bobby.

Jax noticed the look on Kerrianne's face.

She wasn't confused. She was amused and trying not to laugh. Suddenly the teenager's face grew serious.

"Grace is my sister isn't she?" said Kerrianne. "She looks too much like ya for it not to be true."

"Aye, she is," said Chibs.

"I'm glad," said Kerrianne.

* * *

Audrey and Grace had gone back to New York to pack their luggage and catch a plane to Los Angeles. They had been in the air for two hours when a message came over the PA system.

"This is your captain speaking. Due to inclement weather, we will be diverting to O' Hare National Airport."

Everyone groaned.

"Don't worry Grace, we'll catch a flight in Chicago," said Audrey.

"Okay," said Grace.

She then turned around in her seat and began to sleep.

* * *

Kelly walked around the cemetery until she found the gravestone she was looking for.

_Kimberly Hayes_

_June 12__th__, 1979-January 10__th__, 1995._

_Beloved Daughter, Sister, and Friend._

"I miss you Kim," Kelly whispered. "Now Morrigan might… I can't think about it. Why did you leave me alone like this?"

Kelly just walked around in a daze, crying.

That was when she found herself in front of O' Malley's. Kelly went inside and sat on a barstool. She couldn't help the tears – Morrigan was her best friend. Hearing whooping and hollering, she saw Kevin, Brian, Chris, and Liam. The four men made a beeline for the bar and poured themselves pints of Guinness.

"Can ye believe Edmond got himself whacked?" said Brian.

Liam and Chris laughed. Kevin then dropped a bombshell.

"Morrigan is dead," said Kevin.

The other men spat out their beer in shock.

"I got a call from the bartender at O' Toole's informing me she was run down by a speedboat," said Kevin. "The description of the boat matches the one Cameron owns."

Brian spouted words of anger and revenge, Chris drank the rest of his beer, and Liam lit a cigarette and began smoking it right there.

That was when they saw Kelly – the look on her face told them the rumors were true.

"NO!" Kevin yelled.

He grabbed his glass of beer and threw it against the wall. It shattered into a million pieces.

"She's not dead!" said Kelly.

"Then what happened?!" said Brian.

"I got a call from the hospital in Charming, she was run down by a boat at the wharf," said Kelly. "She's in surgery but they aren't optimistic."

Kelly was telling a half-truth – she had gotten this information from Kerrianne.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph," said Liam.

"Jimmy and Fiona are here, ye should go," said Chris.

"I have a flight to catch," said Kelly.

She left, and the guys were shocked and angry.

"Wanna bet yer lives that was no accident?" Liam snarled.

"Aye," said Chris. "Cameron was always resentful of her 'cuz Jimmy ranked her above Edmond."

"I think he blamed her fer Kim too," said Brian.

"That bastard is gunna die the minute he gets home," said Kevin.

Chris poured himself another Guinness while the other men drank Jameson. They sat there drinking and seething, which was how Jimmy and Fiona found them when they arrived at the bar.

"What is with ye all?" said Jimmy. "Losin' Edmond isn't a major loss."

Jimmy went upstairs with Fiona, and the guys were surprised to find that it was quiet.

"I guess they're talkin'," said Chris.

Liam blew smoke rings and laughed, then exchanged a look with Brian.

"One of us needs to tell Jimmy what happened," said Kevin.

The four of them went upstairs, then Kevin, Liam, and Brian grabbed Chris.

"What the hell?" said Chris.

"Ye got more fat than the rest of us you'll sustain a knife wound," said Brian.

Liam opened the door to Jimmy's room and they tossed Chris inside. They then locked him in and ran down the stairs.

"Let me out ye bloody bastards!" said Chris. "Assholes!"

"Ye better not be meanin' me if ye know what's good fer ya," said Jimmy.

"Definitely not," said Chris. "I do have something to tell you though."

Fiona sauntered over and stood next to Jimmy.

"The other three and I got some news from Charming," said Chris. "Morrigan was the victim of a hit-and-run… she was hit by a boat. From what I know, she isn't expected to survive."

"Jesus," said Jimmy.

"There's more," said Chris. "The description of the boat… it matches Cameron Hayes' speedboat."

"Go back downstairs," said Jimmy.

He unlocked the door so Chris could leave, and when Chris was gone locked it again. He then grabbed a nearby glass and threw it against the wall, barely missing Fiona's head.

"What the hell?" Fiona yelled.

"We gotta get back to the house, pack," said Jimmy.

"We're goin' to Charmin'?" said Fiona.

"Aye," said Jimmy.

"I thought ye washed yer hands of her," said Fiona.

Jimmy ignored her and left the room.

He wasn't going to Charming just to find out how bad off Morrigan was, but if she was as bad as they said, then someone would be bringing Grace by. Jimmy didn't even have a recent picture of his niece. The last one was from the summer of 2001 when Grace was two. He hadn't even seen her since then either.

Now he would find out why.

* * *

"So Tig has sex with anything that moves, Bobby puts hash in his food… what are the others like?" said Kerrianne.

"Juice is the techie," said Chibs.

"Awesome," said Kerrianne.

Chibs also told Kerrianne about Clay, Jax, Opie, Piney, and Happy.

"And Half-Sack is the one who went to Silicon Valley," said Kerrianne. "Guess that wraps it up."

Chibs felt uneasy, and it must've showed because Kerrianne explained what had happened.

"He didn't know ye were me da till after the fact," said Kerrianne. "Don't yell at 'im, I wasn't offended."

She was trying hard to conceal her laughter, because right now wasn't the time to laugh.

"Oh yeah – she's your daughter," said Tig. "And I knew. I just wanted to see the look on Half-Sack's face when he found out."

Chibs rolled his eyes and shook his head. Frankly he was more bothered by the fact that Kerrianne had reacted the same way he did to similar scenes from porn, which he mentioned to Jax later.

"I don't think you need to worry about her having sex with the prospect," Jax joked.

"Didn't need ta hear that Jackie-Boy," said Chibs.

"I doubt you have to worry about that," said Jax. "She's sixteen, and seems to find all our randy behavior amusing. Considering how much you love porn she was probably predisposed."

"So long as she an' Grace don't find it," said Chibs.

Jax almost laughed but he had to concentrate on holding Abel and the fact that Morrigan could die on the operating table had everyone in a somber mood. Gemma being on the run with Unser made the situation even worse. Shooting Edmond in the Irish safe house, what had she been thinking?

The Irish safe house. Morrigan had planted a bug, and Jax currently had the device to track it down in his pocket. Tig had fished it out of Morrigan's purse at the wharf before Hale had shown up.

"Tig," said Jax.

"Yeah?" said Tig.

They went into the hall, where Jax gave Tig the device.

"Take Juice, and then have him decipher everything," said Jax.

"Gotcha," said Tig.

* * *

Audrey and Grace walked to the carousel to find their luggage.

"Stay with me, I don't want you getting lost," said Audrey.

"I know," said Grace.

After finding their luggage, they got in line so Audrey could book another flight.

"I need a flight to L.A., today," said Audrey.

"You're lucky," said the woman behind the counter. "There's two seats left on the next flight bound for LAX. Terminal 3, Concourse L."

Audrey whipped out her Amex Black and charged the tickets. After she and Grace got out of line, they bumped right into Cal.

Audrey couldn't believe it. It had been years since she had seen Cal. He had been Brad's best friend, and was probably still feeling guilty about the fact that he had had sex with Audrey after Brad's funeral. However, it had been nothing more than a way to numb the pain.

Now it seemed they were on the same flight to L.A. together.

* * *

As Kelly boarded a flight to Seattle in London, Jimmy O and Fiona rented a private plane in Belfast.

It would touch down in Oakland in ten hours.

* * *

When Audrey and Grace got in their plane, they found Cal sitting in their row.

"I hope Mom is okay," said Grace.

"I hope so too," said Audrey.

"Me too," said Cal.

* * *

Tig was at the clubhouse looking over Juice's shoulder while the younger man played the audio from the bug. Tig was puzzled because he had thought Stahl would still have the safe house under lockdown.

In an hour, they found out why the ATF agent had been so eager to bolt.

She had been the one to shoot Edmond.

"C'mon," said Tig. "We gotta tell Clay and the others."

* * *

Chibs and Jax looked up to find Tara walking over. Chibs could tell from the look on her face that the news wasn't good. Morrigan had been in surgery for six hours and the thought that she might not have made it killed him.

"Morrigan pulled through, and they're taking her to recovery right now," said Tara. "She'll be moved to ICU in an hour."

"There's something else isn't there?" said Jax. "I can tell by the look on your face."

"While they were able to repair most of the damage, some of the injuries will take longer to heal," said Tara. "Her arm is going to be in a cast for six weeks, her leg for eight. They also had to fit her with a Halo brace for her neck and that will be there for twelve weeks."

Chibs vaguely recalled an odd TV show he'd seen with the main character in a neck brace like that and he knew Morrigan would hate it especially with all her other injuries, because she wouldn't be able to get around and Morrigan hated depending on other people to take care of her, her independent streak was that great.

"Due to the injuries she sustained in her chest, they had to put her on a ventilator to help her breathe," said Tara. "She also slipped into a coma."

"I… I need some air," said Chibs.

He took off and Jax followed.

"I need a cigarette, Jax," said Chibs.

Jax let him go, and found Tara.

"What are her chances?" said Jax.

"Not good, but she's come this far," said Tara. "I'm not giving up on her. Those Irish are stubborn."

"I hope so," said Jax.

* * *

Chibs came back in a few minutes later and saw Kerrianne. She looked angry.

"Where the hell were you?" said Kerrianne.

"I – I'm sorry," said Chibs.

"I was tryin' to find ye and I couldn't! For all I knew ye coulda been dead!" said Kerrianne.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't 'ave taken off," said Chibs.

"I was trying to find out if Morrigan had been moved to the ICU," said Kerrianne. "She hasn't, but Half-Sack was. The pain meds have him so stoned it isn't even funny."

"You talked with him?" said Chibs.

"Aye," said Kerrianne.

Chibs told Kerrianne about Morrigan's condition then went with Jax and Opie to talk to Half-Sack after Bobby, Piney, and Happy promised to watch Kerrianne.

"Hey guys," said Half-Sack. "I know you're real angry with me and all. If you want me to return the cut I'll do it."

"Hey, you did what any of us would've done," said Jax. "You probably didn't think you'd get stabbed but those Irishmen are knife-happy."

"Then the Irishwomen must be trigger-happy," said Half-Sack. "He was going to stab Abel… I rushed him and he turned the knife on me. Is Abel okay?"

"He's fine, we got him back from Cameron," said Opie.

"The bastard got away though," said Chibs.

"Docs had to take my spleen out but I'll be okay," said Half-Sack. "Tara? Morrigan? Gemma?"

Jax told Half-Sack what had happened to the three women.

"Not Charlie's Angels!" said Half-Sack.

"Ya gotta quit pushin' the morphine button Prospect," said Chibs.

The men left and went back to the waiting room. After an hour Kerrianne got a phone call from Audrey.

"They just touched down in L.A.," said Kerrianne. "Cal's with them."

"I remember him, he couldn't hold his liquor to save his life," said Chibs.

Tig had arrived while the three hadn't been there, and he was laughing at Chibs' comment.

"I got Juice on babysitting duty," said Tig. "He's toast – and so is Stahl, she's the one who shot Edmond."

Everyone was shocked.

"Seems she tried to stop him from escaping," said Tig. "Gemma did shoot Polly."

"Jesus," said Jax.

"Tig, go to LAX and take Happy with you," said Clay.

Tara came back and told them what room Morrigan was in, and it was decided Chibs would visit first. When Chibs entered Morrigan's room, he was shocked at the amount of equipment surrounding her. He took a seat by her bed and took her good hand in both of his, trying to be careful of the IVs in her arm. Chibs hoped Morrigan would be able to hear him. Tara had said she could, so he was going to spend as much time with her as possible.

"Rigan," said Chibs. "Your friends are comin'. They brought Grace with them, an' I thought we'd be havin' that whole reunion together… you, me, Kerrianne, and Grace… but ya gotta wake up so we can do this. I don't want you ta worry about anythin', luv… the guys will never let anythin' happen to Grace, so ye let me an' the others worry about dat an' you fight this, Rigan. You fight this 'cuz I know you can."

* * *

It didn't take long for Tig and Happy to reach LAX.

"So who are these people we're supposed to be looking for?" said Happy.

"Kerrianne gave me pictures of Audrey and Grace… I wanna fuck Audrey," said Tig.

"I thought you weren't into blondes," said Happy.

"For her I'll gladly make an exception," said Tig.

Laughing, they walked into the airport.

"I think I see them – and she's holding hands with some blonde guy," said Happy. "Must be Cal."

"Great," said Tig. "Now let's find the kid."

"She's there I see her," said Happy.

Tig looked and saw a girl, probably nine or ten, with a blonde man and a blonde woman.

"Yeah it's them," said Tig.

They walked over.

"You must be Tig, and Happy?" said Cal.

"Wait, you're the neuro guy," said Happy. "Tig, he's Tara's friend from Chicago."

"We have to escort you three to Charming," said Tig.

"No problem," said Audrey. "This is Grace. Grace, this is Happy and Tig."

"Hi," said Grace. "And I thought people up north dressed funny."

Tig and Happy realized she had just commented on their clothes and cuts.

"How old are you?" said Tig.

"Nine," said Grace. "I'll be ten in March. Can we go to Charming now or are we gonna gawk at the tourists?"

"Smart-ass," Happy muttered.

"Proud of it!" Grace retorted.

"She really is his kid!" said Happy.

"No shit Sherlock," said Tig.

They left the airport and set off for Charming.

* * *

He heard the door open – it was Tara.

"Grace is going to be here in a few minutes," said Tara.

She then left.

"I'll be back soon, luv," said Chibs.

He went back to the waiting room. Several minutes went by and Jax pulled Chibs aside.

"Tig called, they're coming inside," said Jax.

Chibs couldn't believe it. He was finally going to meet Grace.

A couple minutes later Cal, Audrey, and Grace stepped off an elevator with Happy and Tig not too far behind them.

The minute Chibs saw Grace he knew she was his daughter. She was carrying a book under one arm and it looked like an old picture was being used to mark the place she had left off at, which made him recall all the times he had seen Morrigan with her nose in a book. When Grace got close enough to Chibs, she smiled and took the picture from her book, looked at it, and handed it to him.

When Chibs saw it, the memories of that day came back and it was as if they had happened yesterday instead of in 1998. Taking a moonlit ride on his motorcycle the night before Easter, and Kelly had snapped the photo of the couple on Chibs' bike. Morrigan had her arms wrapped around him. Her hair was all over the place and she was smiling while Chibs had been holding onto the handle bars. Then the couple had taken off with the picture and gone their separate ways for the night.

"You're my dad aren't you?" said Grace.

Chibs nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Grace smiled. Kerrianne walked over and the three of them shared a hug.

**Next chapter... the devil! Review!**


	16. Sympathy For The Devil

**A/N: So I listened to the actual song while writing... and the end result will shock you.**

**Chapter 16- Sympathy For The Devil**

As Chibs introduced Grace to the rest of the Sons and told her about Morrigan's condition so the young girl would understand, Clay realized Jax hadn't been kidding.

Grace was a dead ringer for Chibs – if not for Morrigan's careful planning she would've been killed years ago by Jimmy.

"I got kids your age," said Opie. "You want to meet them?"

"Yeah," said Grace.

She turned to Chibs.

"Dad… can I call you Dad?" said Grace.

"Of course," said Chibs.

"Will Mom be okay?" said Grace. "When will she wake up?"

"She was hurt really bad," said Chibs. "She needs time to heal so she can wake up."

"Oh," said Grace.

"There's something else I have ta tell you," said Chibs. "Kerrianne is your sister."

"She has a different mom… but you're her dad too?" said Grace.

"Yeah," said Chibs.

"Yes!" said Grace. "I always wanted Kerrianne to be my sister."

* * *

Kelly's plane touched down in Seattle.

Jimmy and Fiona's plane touched down in Oakland.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Kerrianne got a call from Kelly. Clay sent Happy to fetch the Irishwoman.

When they got back, Kelly looked angry.

"I've had little sleep, my best friend is in a coma, those assholes followed us…" said Kelly.

"Watch the language, Grace is here," said Bobby.

"Kelly!" said Grace.

Kelly looked from Grace to Chibs and back again. That was when Chibs realized Kelly had known all along – and he realized that the only reason Morrigan had dared to break away from Jimmy was because McGee was now President of the Belfast charter of the Sons, and for anyone to kill the Belfast charter Queen was suicide, even for someone as connected as Jimmy because McGee would waste the IRA leader without a second thought.

* * *

"I thought ye told Morrigan that she had to stay in the cause in exchange for Kelly's life," said Fiona.

"The balances of power shifted within the Sons, and Morrigan knew that," said Jimmy. "McGee's been president since McKeavy died – the damn Loyalists wasted Finnegan at McKeavy's funeral, so McGee had to take the Presidential chair. Kelly has to remain untouched fer us to further the cause, and Morrigan's not stupid – but her heart is her fatal flaw, why did she have to save Jackson's son and land herself in the hospital like dat?"

Sitting in O' Toole's, he drained his whiskey glass and slammed it back down on the table.

"How about we go fer a drive?" said Jimmy. "I wanna see Grace, an' I wanna see her now."

Fiona's lips curled into an evil smile.

She had been scared before, sure – but there was nothing to fear now.

Morrigan was half-dead from what they knew and was in no shape to protect Grace, and they could get away with murder long before Morrigan died on the operating table.

"That would be lovely," said Fiona.

* * *

The Sons began to split up.

Clay, Piney, Opie, and Happy went to the clubhouse.

Jax and Bobby began walking around the hospital looking for signs of Jimmy and Fiona while Tig stayed with Chibs and the girls.

Tig was also wondering if Jimmy would be ballsy enough to try coming to St. Thomas with all the Sons around.

If he did, Tig was going to take the bastard to Lodi and waste him – it would be his redemption for the horrible mistake he had made in killing Donna.

Tig could never take it back, but he could make it right.

Protecting the Telford sisters from that designer-wearing pussy definitely fit the bill.

* * *

Jimmy noticed out of the corner of his eye that Fiona was smiling.

"What is it?" said Jimmy.

Fiona just kept smiling and stared ahead.

* * *

Jax and Bobby came back.

"No sign of him," said Bobby.

"He comes he's toast," said Jax.

"What Clay doesn't know won't hurt him," said Tig.

The other guys looked at him in shock.

"What?" said Tig.

"Nothing," said Jax.

He couldn't help but be shocked at Tig's comment – Tig was loyal to Clay through and through.

However, Tig had also been Chibs' sponsor and the two men had saved each other's asses on more than one occasion over the years. Course Tig would never admit for having a soft spot for anyone but he would risk it all for the Sons when it counted.

"Da, can ya take me to visit Morrigan?" said Kerrianne.

"Aye," said Chibs.

"I'm hungry," said Grace. "Can I ask Tig to get me something?"

"Aye," said Chibs.

"You mind if I take her on the grand tour?" said Tig.

"No, I don't mind," said Chibs.

"I'll go with them," said Jax.

Jax, Tig, and Grace took off while Bobby remained behind.

He had no idea where they would go from here, but he knew one thing.

The Irish had to go, but Clay would never listen to reason.

Bobby had a sinking feeling that the Telford sisters would be the ones to pay when everything went to hell.

That was when the Elvis impersonator realized they were already there, because Morrigan was on the brink of death.

* * *

"You have an extra helmet, right?" said Tig.

"Yeah… you don't?" said Jax.

"Never needed one," said Tig.

Jax took out his spare and helped Grace with it while Tig got on his bike.

"I wanna get Mom a card," said Grace.

"We can do that," said Jax.

Grace smiled then she got on the back of Jax's bike. The three rode around Charming, stopping at various places.

"I like Charming," said Grace. "It's just like a town Stephen King would write about."

Jax and Tig laughed, and Grace joined in.

"There's a store at the hospital where we can get a card," said Jax.

Grace smiled, but her stomach let out a nasty growl.

"You didn't eat on the plane?" said Tig.

"Airline food is nasty," said Grace.

"Well then let's get something in your stomach," said Jax.

The three of them went to Lumpy's and Jax called Chibs when they got there.

"Hey, it's me," said Jax. "She got hungry so we're at Lumpy's."

"Aye," said Chibs.

"How's Morrigan?" Jax whispered.

"No change," said Chibs.

Jax didn't know if that was good news or bad. He would have to talk to Tara about what this could all mean. In the meantime the three ordered cheeseburgers and fries.

* * *

Fiona walked into the restaurant.

"Two cups of coffee, to go," said Fiona.

* * *

Jax felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up when Fiona entered the restaurant. He could still remember when he had first met Jimmy and Fiona. He had been 20 at the time, and Jimmy had wanted to meet the remaining Teller – Jax had told Chibs, who had been a prospect at the time. He had gotten so drunk when Jax had been in the meeting that Tig thought the Scotsman had drunk himself to death.

Needless to say, when Jax met the couple he had never been afraid of a man or woman before. The way Jimmy had looked at him calling him Jackson and Fiona's cold stare… she had stared at him like he was a prized cut of meat.

Only after getting back to the clubhouse and checking on Chibs had he gotten drunk himself. The Scotsman had rambled on about Fiona, and had dropped two other names – Kerrianne and Morrigan.

The next morning a hungover Chibs had told Tig and Jax everything, except who Morrigan had been.

Now they all knew – she had saved him, loved him for so long, the sole redemption in a life filled with violence.

"Holy shit," Jax muttered.

Tig saw Fiona getting the cups of coffee.

She was the only woman he knew that he personally wanted to drag into an alley and strangle to death, because she deserved it after what she had done.

"Okay, time to go," said Tig. "Grace, we gotta beat it."

"That woman's an ugly hag," said Grace.

"Shit," Jax muttered.

He threw more than enough money down and the three ran out.

* * *

Fiona had managed to take a picture with her cameraphone just before the three had exited the restaurant.

Smiling, she brought the coffee back to the Navigator, handing Jimmy his cup then the cameraphone.

"They had Grace with them," said Fiona.

"How do you know it's her?" said Jimmy.

"I went through Kerrianne's things – apparently Morrigan has been giving her recent pictures of Grace every year," said Fiona.

Jimmy looked at the picture. Grace still looked like her mom…

No.

He saw it instantly. Dimples and a smart-ass smirk, the eyes a little too big to be Morrigan's.

She was a miniature female version of Filip.

Why else would there be two Sons with her?

"Put on yer seatbelt," said Jimmy.

Fiona saw him looking at the bikers and understood.

* * *

"This is messed up," said Tig.

"Least we got out of there in time," said Jax.

They were stopped at a light, and that was when they saw the black Navigator coming.

It was going fast – way too fast.

Jax's blood ran cold when he realized Jimmy was right behind him and not about to stop.

"Grace, hold on really tight okay?" said Jax.

"I am," said Grace.

Jax floored the bike. He had no choice. Jimmy would've hit them seconds later and Jax realized the sociopath had run the light as well.

"Ye can't save them all Jackson!" Jimmy yelled.

Jax tried taking a side street, Jimmy and Tig in hot pursuit.

"Why don't you Irish pussies pick on someone your own size?!" Tig yelled.

Tig caught up with Jax, but Jimmy was still trying to crowd the VP. If Jax crashed, Grace would be injured as well and there was a valid reason Opie usually took the car when taking his kids to school despite Kenny getting the itch to ride his dad's bike.

Tig knew there was only one way to stop them – and he could possibly get killed in the process but those bastards were trying to kill Grace, it wasn't right.

Not right at all.

"Do something!" Jax yelled.

Tig got between Jax and Jimmy, and jumped off his bike and onto the hood of the Navigator.

"BOO!!!" Tig yelled.

It worked – Jimmy slammed the brakes because he couldn't see where Jax and Grace were, allowing them time to escape. Tig got off the car then used his knife to smash the windshield in. Fiona screamed.

"Not so much fun now, is it?" Tig growled. "Trying to run down a nine-year-old on a motorcycle? What's your fucking excuse?!!!"

"What do ye think?" said Jimmy.

"I oughta rape the both of you, but going to the clinic to get tested for the STDs you both got isn't worth the trouble," Tig growled. "Get out of the van… now."

Shocked, the couple complied. Tig threw Fiona on the ground and then turned to Jimmy.

"What, shocked that I threw her down? Nah. She deserved it," said Tig. "As for you, chasing after underage pussy… special place in hell for guys like you. I figured it out, if you must know – takes one deviant to know another, but I prefer hookers. Kerrianne found a real man, by the way – and he's not an Armani wearing pussy like you."

Tig then stuck his knife in the grill, killing the engine and leaving the devils stranded.

He then rode back to St. Thomas.

Yeah, what Clay didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

**Review!**


	17. Have You Ever Seen The Rain?

**A/N: Homework... sucks. Big time. Having more hours at work doesn't help either. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17- Have You Ever Seen The Rain?**

Three days had passed since the incident on the country roads. Clay had gotten Jimmy to back off, and the IRA leader and Fiona had gone back to Ireland but the Sons knew they could always come back and wreak havoc in Charming.

However, the good news was mixed with bad.

Clay still wanted to use the Irish pipeline, and it had caused Jax to be at his throat yet again.

Unlike the last time, everyone was staying out of it because there were other things that needed to be done, like tracking down both Stahl and Gemma – now that they knew the truth, they were going to confront Stahl then bring Gemma home.

Tara had taken both Kerrianne and Grace to get enrolled in Charming High and Charming Elementary School respectively. They were starting school tomorrow, Kerrianne as a junior and Grace in fourth grade.

Kerrianne as well as Roxy would be turning 17 this year – it meant nothing but trouble.

**SOA**

"I can't wait to show you around Charming High," said Roxy. "And I'll introduce you to the girls – they rock. How's Morrigan?"

"She's still comatose," said Kerrianne. "The doctors aren't optimistic but me Da refuses to listen. Only one who's got any faith left other than him an' Grace an' I is Tara."

"She's probably right – anyone ever tell you what happened to Abel?" said Roxy.

"No," said Kerrianne.

Roxy told Kerrianne about the premature birth and Wendy's drug habits as they walked to the medical floor, where Half-Sack was after being moved from ICU. Once they got to his room, Roxy walked away.

"Going to find a vending machine, I'm starving," said Roxy.

Roxy left and Kerrianne slowly walked in. Seeing Half-Sack asleep, she was about to walk back out when he opened his eyes.

"Sorry, I pretend to nap so the nurses will leave me alone," said Half-Sack. "The point of being stuck here is so I can get better, but I can't do that if a nurse comes in and decides to poke and prod me."

Kerrianne laughed.

**SOA**

Roxy peeked into the room and saw Half-Sack and Kerrianne talking and laughing.

_Mission accomplished, the matchmaking is complete._

Grinning to herself, she sauntered back to the waiting room and took a seat on the couch, texting her friends and trying to reach her boyfriend, who wouldn't pick up.

"Ass," said Roxy.

Fed up, she decided to leave. Juice was at the clubhouse. Maybe he would pay attention to her.

**SOA**

Chibs was visiting with Morrigan for the third time that day. He had taken time off from the garage indefinitely so he could take care of Kerrianne and Grace as well as visit Morrigan in the hospital. Kerrianne visited often and brought things that Grace wanted to give her mom – a bouquet of daisies and several cards took up space on a small table. Kelly, Cal, and Audrey also visited often but the latter two would be leaving within two days. Chibs was sure that the hickey on Cal's neck and Audrey's missing lipstick meant the _S.S. Anne_ had been desecrated.

However, the cut-off age for visiting ICU was 12 – luckily Juice had found an old tape player that was capable of recording, and Grace would record a message for Morrigan on it which Chibs would play during a visit.

"They're starting school tomorrow," said Chibs. "They're both excited about tha whole thing, and Kerrianne wants ta go shoppin' with Roxy and Roxy's friends tonight, so odds are when she comes back today you'll be hearin' about whatever goes on in the mall in Lodi. The girls took one look at my house and deemed it a disaster area… and I'm sure you woulda cursed at the sight of it."

Chibs could remember bringing the girls to his house, not realizing all the half-eaten expired cartons of Chinese takeout that he had left lying around were still there until Grace held her nose saying 'P.U.' over and over and Kerrianne called Lyla to bring over cleaning supplies that very minute.

The house was now spotless but everyone agreed new furniture was needed – Kelly was going with some of the Sons to a furniture store in Lodi to pick stuff out.

The only thing worth saving had been the coffee table.

"I hope ya like the furniture… Audrey said you had all this modern stuff, and didn't like leather couches and shit. I'm not surprised that you don't like leather couches," said Chibs.

He found it hard to keep up the conversation, wondering if she could hear him or not. All Chibs wanted was for Morrigan to wake up.

"I'll be back, Rigan," said Chibs. "I love you."

He walked out, in need of some air and a much-needed cigarette. After having a smoke, he went back inside, stopping to visit Half-Sack – the prospect would be discharged in a few days. As he neared he heard voices, Half-Sack had a visitor.

He then realized it was Kerrianne.

"_Boondock Saints_ – best movie ever," said Half-Sack.

"I love that movie!" said Kerrianne.

"Yes! A fellow fan!" said Half-Sack.

Kerrianne giggled.

"No nut, no spleen, but you still got the glory of bein' alive," said Kerrianne. "Are ye tryin' to lighten the load piece by piece?"

"Don't make me laugh I'll pop a stitch," said Half-Sack.

"Da, quit bein' a peepin' tom and come sit wit us!" said Kerrianne.

Chibs, realizing he'd been had, joined them for a few minutes.

"He wants me to check in on his dogs – black pugs, he said," said Kerrianne.

"Cyclops and Max – remember I found them behind the garage a couple months back?" said Half-Sack. "Just wanted her to make sure they were fed and got some attention. Just be careful with Max, he's gaining weight."

"Okay," said Kerrianne. "I'll look in on them tonight. Da, I gotta go but I'll call ya."

"Aye," said Chibs.

She left.

"What were ye doin'?" said Chibs.

"Talking," said Half-Sack. "She was making jokes… she's got your personality, and did that guy really raise her? He gave me the creeps!"

Chibs knew Half-Sack meant Jimmy.

As for Kerrianne having his personality… that was what he was afraid of.

**SOA**

"I think he's cute," said Kerrianne.

"Who?" said Jessica Hale.

"Half-Sack," said Kerrianne.

The girls laughed as they helped Kerrianne buy some cool clothes for her first day at Charming High. Roxy pulled Kerrianne aside later on.

"Your dad is the one sponsoring him, wait till he's patched before making a move on him," said Roxy. "Be as friendly as you want, but keep it platonic till he gets his top rocker."

"Aye," said Kerrianne.

That night as she let herself into Half-sack's place with a key he'd given her to feed the dogs and give them some much-needed attention, she felt her mind wander.

She didn't want it to – it was taking her back to Ireland, back to the reasons why she had wanted to run and why she had risked getting killed to steal money from her mum and Jimmy O's account.

It had been right after Morrigan left after the holidays – what had transpired would never have been attempted with Kerrianne's aunt around.

FLASHBACK

_Music played and everyone was merry. Kerrianne was drinking some soda when Jimmy sat next to her, offering her a glass of whisky._

"_I got school tomorrow, maybe another time?" said Kerrianne._

"_Alright," said Jimmy. "Ye look nice."_

_Kerrianne felt creeped out by the way he was looking at her. He had looked at her like that over Christmas, and Morrigan had been angry enough that a civil Christmas dinner hadn't been possible. Kerrianne went to the bathroom, then when she got back she was approached by Fiona. The third-generation True IRA member had a glass of Guinness in her hand, which Kerrianne didn't think was too hard on a school night so she accepted it. Kerrianne was about to drink it when she heard her mom say something to Jimmy, which she hadn't been able to whisper due to the loud music._

"_I drugged it – she'll be out in minutes and you'll be able to have yer way wit her," said Fiona._

END FLASHBACK

Kerrianne remembered dumping the Guinness in someone else's glass, running home to her bedroom and locking the door.

Kerrianne was glad she was away from it all – Morrigan had been the only one who cared that she was safe.

The pugs joined her on the couch and she pet them, falling asleep and wondering why she had developed a crush on Half-Sack so fast.

**SOA**

Tig walked over and saw Grace playing with Kenny, Ellie, and Piper then turned to Piney.

"I'm not okay with it anymore," said Tig. "She was only in town a few hours and they made her as his daughter."

"So you want the Irish gone? I thought you did everything Clay wanted you to," said Piney.

"She's just a kid, I'm not that cruel," said Tig. "Where did Jax and Opie go?"

"Not sure… they took Bobby and Juice with them," said Piney.

"Where's Chibs?" said Tig.

"The hospital," said Piney.

Tig took off.

**SOA**

The Chinese restaurant in San Francisco wasn't a bad place to eat, but it was a better place to make a gun deal with Lin and the rest of the Triad. Jax hoped the Chinese would like the deal he was putting on the table.

"This is good," said Lin. "Our guy is up and running, you and Clay can expect some calls."

Jax shook Lin's hand before heading out. When they were outside he called Chibs.

"It's done – just gotta convince Clay to break it off with the Irish," said Jax.

"Good," said Chibs.

Chibs shut his phone off and made his way back to Morrigan's hospital room where Audrey had been visiting last. She was still there, and exited upon seeing Chibs through the window that gave a view of the hallway.

"I thought you were dead," said Audrey.

"When?" said Chibs.

"When I asked Morrigan what happened between you two, and she didn't want to elaborate, I assumed you had broken up with her and I wanted to fly to Ireland and ream you straight to hell," said Audrey. "Five years ago I was engaged. His name was Brad Wheeler. He was from Texas. He had just moved to Manhattan and was a firefighter with the FDNY. There was a huge fire five days before the wedding… Brad was severely injured and he didn't survive. I was hungover and crying one morning while Morrigan tried getting me to eat something… she told me she knew what it was like to lose someone she loved. I then thought you had died too."

Chibs wouldn't elaborate, and went inside Morrigan's room. He had hoped she would show that night, but she hadn't. Time afterward had been filled with questions, and then McKeavy had tracked him down and given him a plane ticket to Los Angeles and told him to get out of London, so he had.

Chibs also wondered if McKeavy had had a thing for Morrigan – the older IRA member had seemed jealous of Chibs during his last few days on Earth.

"Kerrianne is dog-sitting for the Prospect," said Chibs. "Speaking of dogs, Grace told me you have a collie, and there's also a cat… she called it a ragdoll. I guess it's a breed of cat. I'd like to meet the pets and know how to take care of them before Audrey brings them… or she might've already brought them and they're on Cal's yacht. If I didn't know better, I'd say ya had somethin' ta do with them bein' together a lot."

The only answer was the hissing of hospital equipment. Chibs couldn't think about her dying, because he didn't know if that was something he himself would be able to live through.

A light knock on the window interrupted his thoughts. Seeing Tig, he walked into the hall.

"Someone has to set your head straight," said Tig. "The blonds are too busy screwing on this huge yacht that might as well be a ship it's that big."

"How would you know that?" said Chibs.

"They were rocking the boat… literally," said Tig. "Point is they're handling it better than you."

"What are you suggestin' I do, fuck Emily?" Chibs hissed.

"No," said Tig. "I'm suggesting you spend less time here. Grace needs you, not both her parents in the hospital – don't you want to take her to school tomorrow?"

"I gotta take both the girls," said Chibs.

"Let me worry about that Irish prick – unless he wants another car ruined or his life down the drain, he won't come back," said Tig. "I'll be waiting for you outside."

Chibs said goodbye to Morrigan then left on his bike, following Tig back to the clubhouse. Cal was there with a collie named Maisy and a ragdoll cat named Sage.

"They're better behaved than my parrot… Billy swears," said Cal.

Tig laughed and Chibs brought his new pets into the clubhouse. Kerrianne got back later, and had some interesting news.

"Max is female, and I don't think the weight is from food," said Kerrianne.

"Pups?" said Chibs.

"Aye," said Kerrianne. "Cyclops knocked her up."

Chibs got Kerrianne, Grace, and the animals in a van and they drove to his house, which would hopefully be Morrigan's new home as well.

Later that night he heard crying. Following the noise downstairs, he saw Grace sitting on the couch. He sat down next to her.

"Hey," said Chibs.

"I – I don't wanna lose Mom," said Grace.

"I know, Grace," said Chibs. "Yer mum's one of the strongest people I know… and she's got you, me, an' Kerrianne. We all love her, and she knows that."

Grace nodded, and gave her dad a hug before going back to bed. Chibs turned around and saw Kerrianne. She looked worried.

"What's wrong?" said Chibs.

"There's somethin' I need ta tell ya Da," said Kerrianne. "I didn't tell Morrigan 'cuz I was too scared ta."

Chibs slowly listened as Kerrianne told him what Jimmy and Fiona had tried to do.

"Jesus," said Chibs.

"Aye, I know," said Kerrianne.

Chibs knew then that whatever was going on between Kerrianne and the prospect was the least of his problems.

Everyone in the IRA that had done his family wrong was going to die.

**Review!**


	18. Far Away

**A lot goes down. Fasten your seatbelts.**

**Chapter 18- Far Away**

It had been three weeks since that horrible day on the wharf, and everything was far from normal despite attempts to make it that way.

The Sons had tracked down Stahl. She was in a hotel in Oakland. Half-Sack had been released from the hospital two weeks ago, and a week later his pug Max, now known as Maxine, had given birth to five puppies. All of Kerrianne's new friends but Lacey took in a dog, and Opie decided to get one. Roxy was glad she had gotten one because of the look on her ten-year-old brother Jason's face after picking him up from their aunt in Lodi last night.

"The kids would like a dog," Opie had said.

"I'd get one but I'd never remember to feed it," said Tig.

"Feed it? You'd kill it!" said Happy.

"I named mine Lucky – I think he wants to eat Gerry for a snack!" said Roxy.

Clay laughed. However, the mood was bittersweet.

Morrigan had yet to come out of the coma, and when Kerrianne and Grace were at school Chibs was at the hospital until school let out. However, both girls had this week off and were trying to enjoy it. Kenny Winston had come over on his bike along with Ellie and Piper on theirs and they were biking with Grace in the street. He soon heard a knock on his door and wondered if it was Jax – Half-Sack was getting his patch tonight and they were all keeping the prospect busy at the garage.

However, Kerrianne was also at the garage – she had wanted to get a job, and Clay was letting her take all the incoming calls, which meant she and Half-Sack were around each other a lot. It was also Kerrianne's birthday today, and the visitor happened to be Roxy.

"So I already asked Clay, and he said check with you… me and the girls were planning on taking Kerrianne to Luna Park… it's in Lodi," said Roxy.

"Aye, she can go," said Chibs.

"Cool," said Roxy. "How's Morrigan?"

"She's better than she was, but she hasn't woken up yet," said Chibs.

"I hope for the best, I really do," said Roxy. "Bye Chibs."

She left. Chibs was glad Kerrianne and Grace had friends and liked living in Charming.

All he wanted now was for Morrigan to wake up.

**SOA**

Kerrianne was sitting in Gemma's office when Half-Sack popped in.

"Any calls?" said Half-Sack.

"No," said Kerrianne.

"Happy birthday," said Half-Sack. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," said Kerrianne. "Had a birthday breakfast with me da an' Grace this mornin'… not really in the mood to celebrate, though."

Half-Sack sat in a nearby chair. He knew why she didn't feel like celebrating. Morrigan's current state had everyone in a somber mood. Even Tig had been more quiet than normal.

"I worry they'll come back," said Kerrianne.

"Who?" said Half-Sack.

"Me mum and Jimmy… do ye know what they tried ta do to me sister?" said Kerrianne.

"Yeah, I do," said Half-Sack. "If they ever come back, I'll make sure nothing happens to her… or you."

"Prospect!" said Clay.

Half-Sack went back out. All the other bikers were present.

"We're going to Oakland, and we're going to entrap Stahl," said Clay. "Piney and Sack, you stay behind. Where's Chibs?"

"He just took off – St. Thomas," said Bobby.

"Clay, let's just go without him," said Jax. "Keeping him and Stahl apart is probably better."

"You're probably right," said Clay. "The rest of us are going. Garage is now closed."

**SOA**

Ellie Winston had wanted to go home, so Kenny, Piper, Jason, and Grace had followed her. Considering the house was only a few doors down and Lyla had promised to watch all four kids, Chibs had decided to drop by St. Thomas and visit Morrigan. He knew when she didn't have visitors Tara would drop in. Kelly had reluctantly flown back to Belfast a week ago. Chibs remembered that she had been upset, but as upset as Kelly had been it paled in comparison as to how upset he himself was. Despite what Morrigan might think of herself, Chibs knew she was a good person and she didn't deserve to die. She had been through so much. He wished he had been there when Grace was born. He had missed all that time. He was surprised neither of his daughters hated him for being gone so long.

When he got close to Morrigan's room, he saw Tara waiting for him.

"She's more responsive today," said Tara.

"Told ya she's stubborn," said Chibs.

"How are you and the girls holding up?" said Tara.

"They keep hangin' out with their friends, it helps them," said Chibs. "I've just been tryin' ta make sure they're okay the rest of the time."

Chibs knew if Kerrianne and Grace weren't around, he would've lost it the first week. As it was, seeing Morrigan like that was hard for him. He went inside her room and took a tape cassette from the pocket in his cut. He had a one of The Doors' tapes in there, and he knew "Light My Fire" was still one of her favorite songs.

**SOA**

Kerrianne had gone over to Roxy's, which was really Clay and Gemma's place. Jessica, Heather, and Bianca had all arrived.

"Time to hit Crescent Park, birthday girl," said Roxy.

"Did you get any presents?" said Jessica.

"Me da and the others gave me mine yesterday," said Kerrianne. "Mountain bike, cell phone, digital camera, and an iPod."

"Well, this is our gift, 'cuz I'm pretty sure Jess and Heather are the only ones with cash to spare," said Bianca.

"Hey!" said Jessica and Heather.

They all laughed, and realized Lacey was missing.

"Let's go get her," said Roxy.

They all piled into Roxy's van, which was capable of seating nine. It was also red. They got to Lacey's and overheard her having sex with someone.

"I don't got all day biatch!" Roxy yelled.

They went upstairs, and Bianca threw the door open as a joke because Lacey had previously done it to her.

What none of the girls expected to see was Lacey having sex with Jonathan, Roxy's boyfriend. The blonde was speechless until Kerrianne snapped a picture of the traitors then spat on their clothes.

"I'm done with both of you, you're dead to me," said Roxy.

Roxy, Kerrianne, Jessica, Heather, and Bianca left.

"Heather, do you mind driving?" said Roxy.

"No, it's alright," said Heather.

She took the keys and the girls drove to Lodi.

**SOA**

Stahl was sitting in the confessional booth. The priest on the other end introduced himself as Father Regart and started the confession. In turn Stahl also gave her full name and began talking.

"It's been… wow, I can't even remember my last confession, Father Regart," said Stahl.

"Take your time," said Father Regart.

"I… I shot someone," said Stahl. "I'm an ATF agent, it comes with the job. He was an informant, was going to help me put away a big fish."

"What was the name of this poor soul?" said Father Regart.

"Edmond Hayes, he was a member of an organization called the True IRA… he had rolled on his dad, Cameron but my team and I never found him or the leader. I was with Edmond alone, and I shot him when he tried to escape," said Stahl. "I worried his dad would kill me, I had to find someone else to take the fall. I had planned on using Polly Zobelle, his girlfriend. I was going to knock her out with a lamp, put the gun in her hand and get her to flip on her father, who was doing business with Cameron. However, a woman that Polly set up to be hurt followed her in and shot her, so I set the woman up and made it look like she had shot them both."

Stahl paused and then began again.

"Her name was Gemma Teller-Morrow, a biker queen now on the run because of what I did," said Stahl. "I had to set her up, she would've handed me over to protect her husband, he runs a biker gang for crissakes… sorry, Father."

"Don't mention it," said Father Regart. "I've heard worse… couple junkies dropped the F-word in here once."

Stahl rolled her eyes and began yet again.

"I set it up further so Cameron would know it was Gemma," said Stahl. "He confronted people she knew, and almost succeeded in taking her grandson out of the country. He put two people in the hospital… stabbed a young man and ran down a woman with his speedboat. The woman is currently in a coma, and there are people who would come after me because of the condition she's in… which is why I'm confessing."

Stahl was relieved when Father Regart absolved her… until she stepped out of the confessional booth at the same time he did.

She was staring at Tig Trager – he was dressed like a priest and suddenly the rest of the Sons had surrounded Stahl.

"Regart… that's Trager spelled backwards," said Tig. "I also got your little sob story on tape. Wanna hear it again?"

Stahl just stood there gaping.

"I have a deal for you… you can either take it or I'll let Opie finish you," said Jax. "You tell Hale and your bosses what you did, in that order… way I see it, you'll get your badge revoked but you'll still be alive. You decide not to do it Opie is going to take you somewhere nice and remote."

"I won't show mercy this time," said Opie.

"I'll do it… my career is over either way but I don't want to die," said Stahl. "I'll just get in my car and –"

"Not so fast… you'll need an escort," said Clay. "Can't be letting you take off on us."

**SOA**

_Summer of 1997._

"_You know that it would be untrue/you know that I would be a liar/if I was to say to you/girl, we couldn't get much higher/come on baby, light my fire/come on baby, light my fire/try to set the night on fire…"_

"_Morrigan, turn that shit off," said Edmond._

"_It's not shit its classic rock," said Morrigan._

"_Aye," said Filip._

_He went outside, and Morrigan followed a few minutes later. They could still hear the song playing over the radio as they danced where no one could see them._

"_The time to hesitate is through/no time to wallow in the mire/try now we can only lose/and our love become a funeral pyre/come on baby, light my fire/come on baby, light my fire/try to set the night on fire, yeah…"_

END FLASHBACK

Chibs wondered why he kept remembering everything from that time. It had been so long ago. Then again, those two years back then had been a blessing, a respite from the bloodshed that life in the IRA had wrought day by day.

"Things are gonna be crazy tonight," said Chibs. "Sack is gettin' his top rocker… and Kerrianne is at Crescent Park with her friends, it's an amusement park in Lodi. Kerrianne also told me Roxy brought her little brother back to Charmin'. His name is Jason. He's a friend of Kenny, Ellie, and Piper. They've all been real nice to Grace. I get the feelin' you'd make friends just as easy around here."

He heard his phone buzz so he walked out and answered it. It was Jax.

"Stahl told us everything," said Jax. "She's giving Hale a statement and being brought back to Washington as we speak. Tomorrow we'll be able to get Mom."

"Good," said Chibs.

"How's Morrigan?" said Jax.

"Hangin' in there," said Chibs.

"She'll make it," said Jax. "You'll have to come by in a couple hours for the ceremony."

"Aye," said Chibs.

He ended the call and went back into the room, taking Morrigan's hand in his.

"Yer a sneak, but Gemma's gonna be able to come home 'cuz of you," said Chibs. "I love you, Rigan."

Then it happened.

Morrigan squeezed his hand. Tara dropped by and saw it happen.

"Oh my god," said Tara. "Chibs, I think she's waking up."

Tara walked closer to the bed.

"Morrigan? It's Tara Knowles. Can you hear me?" said Tara.

"Rigan?" said Chibs.

When Morrigan's brown eyes met his, Chibs knew that their second chance wasn't over.

**SOA**

"So what are we ridin' first?" said Kerrianne.

"The rollercoasters," said Bianca.

"I think she was wondering, which one?" said Roxy.

"Aye, there's 16!" said Kerrianne.

"Aren't we closest to the Comet?" said Jessica.

"Yeah, I love that one," said Heather.

"You love all of them," said Bianca.

"We all do," said Roxy.

The teens got in line for the big wooden rollercoaster. As they neared the front, Kerrianne's phone rang.

"It's me da," said Kerrianne.

She knew he was only calling if something had changed in Morrigan's condition. She would only know if it was good or bad if she answered.

"She woke up," said Chibs.

"She did? Is she okay?" said Kerrianne.

"Aye," said Chibs. "They were able to take the tube out and everythin' but her voice is hoarse, that's temporary though. I'm thinkin' of possibly bringin' Grace by now that Morrigan's awake."

"Aye, that's good," said Kerrianne.

"Are you okay? I hear screamin' on yer end," said Chibs.

"I'm in line for a rollercoaster," said Kerrianne.

"I gotta go, but we'll talk later okay?" said Chibs.

"Aye, bye Da," said Kerrianne.

**SOA**

Tara had gone back to Pediatrics then had gone back to ICU to check on Chibs and Morrigan. The couple was talking, although it looked like Morrigan was whispering.

Tara knew she would have to talk with the Irishwoman later.

**SOA**

"I can't believe I was in a coma for three weeks," Morrigan whispered.

"You were injured pretty badly," said Chibs. "Do you remember any of it?"

"Vaguely," Morrigan whispered. "You and the others were there… I thought I was gonna hit the water, but you caught me."

"Aye," said Chibs.

They talked a bit more as Chibs told Morrigan everything that had happened the last three weeks. Soon Chibs' phone rang and he had to go take it in the hallway. It was Clay. They were going to take Half-Sack to get his patch.

"How's Morrigan?" said Clay.

"She just woke up," said Chibs.

He then heard Tig tell Clay he was toast before Clay ended the call. Chibs went back inside Morrigan's room.

"You have that look," Morrigan whispered. "If you need to go, it's alright. I'll still be here tomorrow."

"I'll try ta bring Grace tomorrow," said Chibs. "She was worried about ya."

"Aye," said Morrigan.

He gently kissed her then went to the clubhouse.

**SOA**

Half-Sack was busy cleaning up when he saw some strippers walk into the clubhouse as the guys walked out of Church. For some odd reason, he didn't feel like going to see them. His mind had lingered on someone else for the past two weeks, someone he knew he couldn't have but wanted anyway.

"I'm screwed," Half-Sack muttered.

"We're goin' out, Prospect!" said Chibs.

All the Sons got on their bikes and rode all the way to Lodi, stopping at a tattoo shop. They all walked in. Half-Sack noticed Chibs had something in his hand – he then noticed it was a cut.

"Is that… what I think it is?" said Half-Sack.

"Aye," said Chibs. "Yer top rocker."

Tossing his 'Prospect' cut on the ground, he accepted the top rocker like it was made of gold and put it on.

"Now for the fun part," said Jax.

The Sons filed into the tattoo shop.

**SOA**

Morrigan was flipping through the channels with her good hand when Tara walked in and turned the TV off.

"Couldn't find anythin' ta watch anyway," said Morrigan.

"I was hoping we could talk," said Tara.

"Did I do something wrong?" said Morrigan.

"No… but I'm concerned," said Tara. "I don't think you realize the kind of hold you have on him."

"I'm not like Fiona, I don't go runnin' around and sinkin' me claws into people," said Morrigan.

"I know," said Tara. "What I meant was that you picked up the pieces after she began sleeping around on him… Chibs hasn't had a relationship since whatever happened between the two of you in Ireland, and you had his kid despite the fact that it was dangerous to do so."

"Not the most dangerous thing I've done," said Morrigan. "As for whatever hold you think I have over him, it wasn't like I tried. That was all of Fiona's shit. My friend slit her wrists in the tub months before Filip an' I found out about Fiona. We were upset, and already close friends. Things went to a new level after dat. The night Jimmy and Fiona did that to his face, Jimmy was gonna kill 'im."

"Why didn't he?" said Tara.

"I got between them and stuck a gun in me brother's face, that's why," said Morrigan. "There's no such shit as family in Belfast, Tara. Just a load of manipulation and a warm body if it could be found. I had no clue who I was. Went to Oxford to find myself."

Tara realized that Morrigan was more like her – only the Irishwoman hadn't dumped Chibs because she had gone to London.

"I was wrong about you… but maybe you could help me a bit," said Tara. "Like, what should I do if they come back?"

"Shoot first an' shoot fast," said Morrigan.

**SOA**

Strippers, booze, a sore back, and the fattest rolled joint from Bobby sticking out of Half-Sack's mouth.

Being patched in was a hell of a party. They had gone to a bike shop after the tattoo parlor to get Half-Sack's new bike, and it would be at the shop the next day – apparently newly patched members were a top priority. A switchblade that was a gift from Chibs was in one of the pockets of Half-Sack's cut.

He then heard rain and went outside to make sure he wasn't hallucinating from the joint.

It was raining.

**SOA**

Several hours later Kerrianne and her friends had gotten back to Charming – Crescent Park had had to close due to thunder storms.

"I'm damp!" said Jessica.

They spotted the supermarket and ran in.

**SOA**

Half-Sack wasn't sure when he walked to the supermarket – he just wanted something to curb the insane munchies he was having.

His cart was soon full of cheerios. He wasn't sure why he was grabbing cheerios.

That was when he saw five fairies.

They were flying through the store – and the one in the middle was the most beautiful fairy of them all.

He followed them to the frozen foods aisle, where they filled their empty cart with various boxes of icecream.

The frozen air from the freezers seemed to sober him up.

That was when he realized the fairy in the middle was Kerrianne.

Sometimes life came down to one moment.

**SOA**

Kerrianne was putting a box of icecream in the cart when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Tag – you're it!" Half-Sack yelled.

"Get him!" said Roxy.

Kerrianne chased him – she saw he was no longer a prospect. She liked that, because it meant he would stick around.

Soon they wound up outside in the rain. Kerrianne then kissed Half-Sack.

"Tag – you're it," said Kerrianne.

"If you wanna play that way…" said Half-Sack.

"Aye, I do," said Kerrianne.

They made out in the rain.

**Review!**


	19. Fix You

**More shit happening. Can't remember if I put the song up. It's Coldplay. If not I'll just do it when I get home, I got a long shift and want reviews when I get home lol.**

**Chapter 19- Fix You**

Half-Sack woke up in his dorm the next morning in nothing but his boxers and his cut, last night's events playing in his head. Getting his patch, the strippers and crow-eaters, the fat joint, the supermarket… the supermarket.

Turning around, he was relieved to discover he was alone. However, when he went downstairs he found Kerrianne on her cell talking to someone. When she ended the call, she looked upset.

"I really screwed up Sack," said Kerrianne.

"In that case I screwed up too," said Half-Sack.

Tig had been sitting nearby.

"Yeah, you screwed up – Juice got drunk, followed you two, and told everyone what happened," said Tig. "Daddy knows all – so did you two just make out? Or did you do more, hmm?"

Half-Sack glared at Tig.

"Maybe we did, maybe not – I loved every minute of it," said Kerrianne.

Half-Sack and Kerrianne began making out in front of Tig.

"This is why I sleep with hookers," said Tig as he walked away.

The couple separated soon after.

"I never should've left me sister in Ireland," said Kerrianne.

"What are you talking about?" said Half-Sack. "Grace is your sister."

"Aye, but I have another – Eva O' Phelan, she turned ten in January," said Kerrianne. "She was sleepin' over at a friend's the night I left and I couldn't fetch her. I should've stayed until I could've taken her wit me."

"From what you told me, if you had stayed you would've been hurt," said Half-Sack. "You had to leave."

"I know, but what about Eva?" said Kerrianne.

"We'll figure something out, we'll talk with Chibs," said Half-Sack.

"I can't believe ya call me da that," said Kerrianne.

"Morrigan said the same thing," said Half-Sack.

Back in Ireland, Kelly was getting all five of the kids – ages nine, seven, six, four, and three – to bed when she got a knock on her door. It was Jimmy.

"What are ye doin' here?" said Kelly.

"Ya know why," said Jimmy. "I told ya this day was comin', did I not?"

"You bastard," said Kelly.

Jimmy ignored Kelly and turned around.

"Eva, get outta tha car," said Jimmy.

Eva quietly walked up to the McGee house. She had luggage with her. She then turned around and looked her dad in the eye.

"Why?" said Eva.

"You always kept sayin' ya wanted to live wit yer aunt, now you got yer wish," said Jimmy.

"I thought she was dead," said Eva.

"No, she was like Sleepin' Beauty but she's awake now," said Jimmy. "Kevin told me."

Eva glared at her dad and took off.

"She knows yer dumpin' 'er on me doorstep," Kelly hissed. "She's ten, not stupid."

"Aye, but I'll bet money Morrigan didn't say a word to Filip – heads will role when that brat shows up in Charmin'," said Jimmy.

He left an upset Eva and all Kelly could wonder was, what had she done?

Chibs didn't know what shocked him more – Half-Sack and Kerrianne arriving at St. Thomas on Half-Sack's new bike, or what they had to tell him.

He had no idea why Morrigan had never mentioned that there was yet another child in the mix. It was something he knew he'd have to ask her when he visited her that day. For now he was planning on bringing Grace by for a short visit. His youngest daughter looked up at Half-Sack and Kerrianne.

"Kerrianne, did he give you cooties?" said Grace.

Kerrianne blushed and laughed. Half-Sack and Grace were also laughing.

"We'll hang around and look after Grace when her visit's over," said Half-Sack.

Half-Sack and Kerrianne took a seat in the waiting room. Chibs didn't miss the two of them laughing at something in a magazine Half-Sack picked up. He wished he knew what was going on – Juice had been saying that Half-Sack and Kerrianne had made out last night, and Chibs didn't know what to think about that yet.

One thing Chibs did know was that if Half-Sack ever mistreated Kerrianne in any way, his new nickname would be No-Sack.

Morrigan found that even after coming out of a coma, she was still tired. It didn't help that the halo she wore made sleeping harder to do. She heard the door open and smiled when she saw Chibs… and Grace.

"Mommy!" said Grace.

Grace walked over and Morrigan put her good arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"How has everythin' gone?" said Morrigan.

"Dad's awesome," said Grace. "Are we gonna live here now?"

"Yes," said Morrigan.

"That's the coolest!" said Grace. "Dad's friends are cool too! Bobby knows how to cook, and Tig is weird!"

"Weird how?" said Morrigan.

Chibs hoped Grace would keep that whole ordeal to herself – he planned to tell Morrigan about it, even though he knew he wouldn't like her reaction, which would be to get on a plane to Belfast and kill them both straightaway.

"He keeps talking about pussy – I didn't think he was a cat person," said Grace.

Morrigan saw Chibs put his head in his hands and mutter obscenities in gaelic.

"Sometimes appearances can be deceivin' beag amháin," said Morrigan.

"When can you come home?" said Grace.

"Few weeks – I'm sorry it's not in time for yer birthday, but we'll do somethin' special okay?" said Morrigan.

"I'm just happy you're okay," said Grace.

Mother and daughter shared an awkward half-hug before Grace had to leave. Chibs brought her to Half-Sack and Kerrianne, who to Chibs' relief were behaving themselves. He then went back to see Morrigan.

"Thanks fer bringin' her here," said Morrigan.

Chibs smiled but he was serious.

"I know about Eva," said Chibs.

"I'm sorry," said Morrigan. "I was gunna tell ye after ya all got rid of Zobelle. The shit was all over the place an' I wanted ta wait fer things to calm down… I didn't know how you'd take it that they had had a kid."

"I guess Fiona knew I'd have proof to start proceedins'," said Chibs. "I hadn't done anythin' wit 'er since we took up… she knew she couldn't pass Eva off as mine, 'cuz she had been wit Jimmy tha whole damn time."

"With her family history tha courts woulda declared her unfit to raise Kerrianne… I was livin' in London, the judge woulda given her over to ya on the possibility that ye'd leave Ireland," said Morrigan.

"No wonder we got screwed, luv," said Chibs. "Did she an' Grace ever meet?"

"Aye, and whenever those two got together… they scheme like crazy," said Morrigan. "They attacked me downstairs neighbors wit water balloons once!"

Chibs laughed then his face turned serious.

"It's my turn ta tell ye somethin'… and ye won't like it," said Chibs.

He told her about Jimmy trying to run Jax off the road while Grace had been riding shotgun on his bike. The look on Morrigan's face broke Chibs' heart.

"It's all my fault," Morrigan whispered. "It's all my fault."

"It's on him, not you," said Chibs. "Ye did everythin' ye could to protect her. Mcbastard snuck into town and figured ye wouldn't live to retaliate after he heard what Cameron did."

"First thing or the second thing?" said Morrigan.

"The wharf, and why didn't ye tell anyone? That wasn't a burden ye needed ta carry, luv," said Chibs.

"Wouldn't of made a difference," said Morrigan. "He was still in good wit Jimmy, I was only startin' out, and I doubted anyone would believe me. Kelly woulda been killed fer sure. She was all I had left, the only one I could talk to an' the others either didn't care or didn't understand."

"It'll be over soon, luv," said Chibs.

"If I had made it… what do ye think we'd be like?" said Morrigan.

"I think I woulda been over tha moon about Grace," said Chibs. "If McKeavy hadn't told me ta get me ass outta London, I woulda been wit ya throughout tha whole thing."

"I was laid up fer two months before I was able to start lookin' fer ya, I guess they wanted ta make sure we couldn't be together," said Morrigan. "I looked all over London fer ye."

"I'm gonna need yer help… Kerrianne and Sack…" said Chibs.

Morrigan noticed that Chibs' face was slightly green.

"I suspected somethin' was up, I saw them out there and she had a grin on her face," said Morrigan. "Better him than Tig, right?"

"Did ye really have ta go there luv?" said Chibs.

"Aye… ye know I have a sick sense o' humor," said Morrigan.

"What Jax said was worse," said Chibs. "He joked I didn't need ta worry about things goin' to far, and guess what? They're makin' out already."

"We made out a lot when we first started seein' each other," said Morrigan.

"It's not the makin' out I'm worried about," said Chibs.

"We'll just have ta talk with them, then," said Morrigan.

"I'll be back soon," said Chibs.

"Aye," said Morrigan.

Chibs left and overheard laughter in the hallways, a squeal, and a "my shoe!"

He soon encountered Half-Sack carrying Kerrianne and Grace holding up Kerrianne's stiletto. The heel had broken clear off.

"I almost tripped… put me down, Sack," said Kerrianne.

Grace nodded as if to verify Kerrianne's story.

"Kerrianne, I'll be right back. Grace, stay with yer sister," said Chibs. "Half-Sack… we need ta talk."

Grace watched her dad and Half-Sack go into an elevator.

"Uh-oh," said Grace.

The sisters sat on a couch and flipped through magazines.

The doors closed.

"So, we goin' down, up, what?" said Half-Sack.

"What's the deal wit you an' Kerrianne?" said Chibs.

"I like her," said Half-Sack. "She's really funny and we have a lot in common. If you aren't comfortable with it I'll break it off."

"Ye don't have ta go that far… but if ye upset her in any way or knock her up, I'll cut off yer other ball," said Chibs. "Are we clear on that?"

"Crystal," Half-Sack stammered.

When they exited the elevator, Chibs got a call from Kelly.

"What?" said Chibs. "Just – just bring tha kid ta St. Thomas."

Chibs ended the call.

"Eva's coming?" said Half-Sack.

"Aye, tonight," said Chibs.

In Ireland Kevin, Brian, Liam, and Chris were sitting in O' Malley's.

"I can't believe he's dumpin' Eva on their doorstep," said Kevin.

That was when Liam opened his mouth.

"He tried killin' Grace when he was stateside," said Liam.

The other three stared at Liam, gaping. Liam slid his phone over to Kevin, which contained video footage.

"Nasty bastard," Brian muttered.

They then heard arguing. It was Jimmy and Fiona.

"They've been arguing all day," said Chris. "I need another drink."

They shook their heads. When the feuding couple was gone, they busted up laughing.

Chibs had visited with Morrigan most of the day when Clay ordered everyone into church for a meeting. They had found out Gemma and Unser were hiding out with Uncle Jury and the other Indian Hills Sons of Anarchy. Happy was also with them, having been in Charming since Chibs had been injured by the car bomb and helping out while Morrigan's injuries had been more serious so the Scotsman could focus on his family.

"They're at the clubhouse, I got a call from Gemma a couple hours ago," said Clay. "Last time we went down there, the Mayans ambushed their clubhouse, shot Jury. We can't let that happen again."

"I fully agree with Clay – this isn't a patch-over we're bringing my mother home," said Jax. "While I'm sure Unser would take a bullet for her or a member of the club along with everything else he's done so far, I'd rather get in and get out with no casualties."

"We're all going," said Clay.

"Don't I usually stay behind?" said Piney.

"I need all the men I can get on this one," said Clay. "Bottom line is I want my wife home safe tonight."

Everyone agreed. After the meeting Jax, Opie, Chibs, called their respective significant others to tell them about the run. Kerrianne was in the clubhouse so Half-Sack had no need to use his pre-pay. Grace was at the Winston home with Ellie, the girls had become fast friends.

"Who are these Mayans?" said Kerrianne.

"A rival Mexican biker gang from Oakland," said Half-Sack. "Gave us trouble in Indian Hills last time we went down there. The plan is to go, get Gemma and Unser, and be back sometime tonight."

Kerrianne nodded.

She watched as the Sons closed the garage and took off for Vegas, then went to the Winstons to pick Grace up and bring her home.

"Can we watch a movie?" said Grace.

"Sure, what do ya wanna see?" said Kerrianne.

"Halloween," said Grace.

"Yer crazy," said Kerrianne.

Morrigan, after flipping through the channels, had found _Psycho_ and was watching it.

"I hate that movie," said a voice.

"Tara?" said Morrigan.

"Yeah – thought I'd check up on you, but if you're gonna watch that I'll come back later," said Tara.

Morrigan turned off the TV.

"I'd like some company if ye don't mind," said Morrigan.

Tara pulled up a chair and decided to sit. She was going to leave for the day in a few minutes anyways, so no one would miss her.

"I'll come back after I'm out for the day, which is in a few minutes actually… I can't stand Alfred Hitchcock, Stephen King, any of that," said Tara. "It scares me."

"I love that stuff actually," said Morrigan. "Read Shakespeare fer fun back in tha day. I was such a dork!"

"They've gone to get Gemma," said Tara. "That bug you planted… Stahl had no idea."

"Good thing I hoodwinked tha bitch," said Morrigan. "Not sure if it'll stand up in court, but it'll be enough to get her sacked. I've heard about her, never met her personally. She's a nasty snake in tha grass, I feared she'd set Kerrianne up if she ever got tha chance… she's been known to set people up as informants if they don't do her biddin'."

Tara shuddered.

"What happens now?" said Tara.

"Ye must know what happened ta Grace, if yer askin' me dat," said Morrigan. "Or are ye askin' where Filip an' I go from here?"

"Both, the second… I don't know," said Tara.

She would never admit it, but Morrigan was slightly intimidating – like Gemma almost. Charming would have to brace itself.

"Filip an' I had a few things ta talk about… but I'll be stayin," said Morrigan. "He wants me to be his ole' lady an' I said yes."

"Charming is a far cry from Manhattan," said Tara.

"My family is here, I never needed the city," said Morrigan. "I'm plannin' to open up a law firm here when I'm back on my feet."

"Get Rosen to be partner, and perhaps he'll stop charging us an arm and a leg for legal counsel," said Tara. "He's the club's lawyer, and he told us a lot about your career in Manhattan – we had to talk to him after Gemma took off, and he said he'd get somewhere if you were taking on Judge Hale."

"I guess my reputation as a lawyer preceeds me," said Morrigan.

"From what he said you ate prosecutors and corporate bigwigs for lunch, and was poised to be partner at the most prestigious firm not only in New York but on the East Coast," said Tara. "And you aren't even 30."

"I will be in April," said Morrigan. "So, how long till Gemma's back?"

"Should be a few hours," said Tara.

The drive to Indian Hills had so far been uneventful. Wanting to avoid the Mayans, they had gone in groups: Clay, Tig, and Bobby were in one group, Jax, Opie, and Chibs were in another, and Happy, Piney, Juice, and Half-Sack were in the last group. What no one knew was that the Mayans had gotten wind and were following one of the groups.

Jax, Opie, and Chibs wanted to get there as soon as possible. The sooner they did the sooner they could get home to their families.

Happy was low on gas, so he was stopped at a gas station with the other three.

"He's actually letting you bang her?" said Juice.

"Wouldn't go that far," said Half-Sack. "I'm gonna go see her tonight."

"Isn't it a school night?" said Juice.

"Who cares?" said Half-Sack. "Better me than someone else."

Happy knew exactly who Half-Sack was talking about.

"He tries anything, kill him," said Happy. "Where did Piney go?"

Piney ran out of the convenience store, an employee was cursing at the entrance.

"I clogged the toilet, let's get outta here!" said Piney.

Clay, Tig, and Bobby were almost at the Indian Hills clubhouse when they heard the roar of bikes.

It was Mayans, six of them.

"Shit," said Tig.

"We're outnumbered," said Bobby.

"Let's make it to Jury's clubhouse," said Clay. "We won't be outnumbered then."

They sped up, the Mayans did the same. Tig and Bobby engaged two of them in a gunfight, killing them. Tig then had a third on the ground, punching him. He took a bite out of the Mayan's cheek and that was when he heard the intense roar, a crash, and Clay yelling in pain.

"Clay!" Bobby yelled. "Tig! Help me get this off him!"

Tig knocked the screaming Mayan out, wiped the blood from his mouth, and saw a grisly sight.

Clay was pinned under his bike – more precisely, his hands were.

Gemma and Unser were drinking beers when Jury walked up to them.

"Three bikes are pulling in – I think one of them's Jax," said Jury.

Gemma frowned. She thought they were all coming, with Clay at the helm.

Something had gone wrong.

The other Sons were at a hospital with Clay after disposing of the dead Mayans. The doctor on the case had told them that while Clay's hands weren't broken, they were severely sprained. His other injuries were minor, and despite the fact that Clay had been lucky to get out of the crash alive, no one was celebrating. While Piney sat with Clay and Juice was outside talking with the guy who towed Clay's wrecked bike to the hospital, the others were in the waiting room talking.

"It's bad isn't it?" said Half-Sack.

"His hands looked like hamburger meat," said Bobby. "I'm no doc, but I don't think he'll be able to turn the throttle on his bike."

"What are you saying?" said Tig.

"I'm saying, he won't be able to ride," said Bobby.

Tig took a swing at Bobby, forcing Happy to come between them.

"Right now we need to stand together," said Happy.

Juice came back in.

"His boss won't let him tow it out of town," said Juice. "I called our guys. They're at that honky tonk bar at the edge of Charming and in no shape to drive out the flatbed."

The guys groaned.

"Well that's just great! We got no one there to bring out the flatbed!" said Tig.

"Kerrianne's 17, right?" said Juice. "Mean's she's got a license, she can do it!"

"No," said Half-Sack. "My girl is not driving into Mayan territory."

"She knows where the keys are, and you and I found that CB radio at the dump and installed it in the truck for emergencies like this – that thing's better than GPS!" said Juice. "Course, I put a GPS in there too."

"Chibs will shit," said Half-Sack.

"She grew up in IRA territory, odds are good someone taught her how to shoot a gun, Sack!" said Tig.

"Tig, this isn't the best idea," said Bobby. "What about Chibs? We should also make this decision with Jax's approval."

"If it works we'll be able to get the bike home," said Happy.

Piney came back to find them arguing and sided with Half-Sack on the matter. Juice also decided it was a bad idea when Half-Sack tried to land a right hook to Juice's face. Tig and Happy were still in favor.

"All of you stop this!" said Bobby. "Who has the pre-pay? Someone needs to notify Gemma… and have them all come down here."

As Piney made the call, Bobby had a feeling they would be voting on this when Jax and the others arrived.

When Chibs arrived and Half-Sack told him what happened, he was angry. Gemma was visiting Clay, unaware of the tension in the waiting room.

"I'm against it," said Half-Sack.

"Good," said Chibs.

"We shouldn't risk it," said Jax.

"The Mayans don't know Chibs has any children, let alone a teenager," said Opie.

"Exactly! She can get in, get out, no one will be the wiser!" said Tig.

"I agree," said Happy. "They won't be dumb enough to attack a hospital and there are plenty of back roads. We split up for a reason."

"No," said Jax. "One of us can drive down there and drive back with the flatbed."

"The Mayans will be watching for us," said Opie.

"What they won't be watching for is her," said Tig.

"The license plates'll give 'er away," said Chibs.

"I'm for it again," said Juice.

"You're insane," said Half-Sack.

"Jax, what do you think?" said Opie.

"I see the logic, but not the risk," said Jax.

"Aye, Jackie-boy has a point," said Chibs.

"I agree," said Half-Sack.

The Sons heard a phone rang. It was Half-Sack's cell.

"What? I brought it in case we got stuck," said Half-Sack.

He answered. It was Kerrianne. Bobby noticed the look on Tig's face.

"Leave it alone," said Bobby.

"No – we gotta bail tonight," said Tig.

Half-Sack stood in a corner and told Kerrianne what had happened.

"Do ye need anythin'?" said Kerrianne.

"No. We're fine, I'm fine, you're dad's fine," said Half-Sack.

Tig snuck behind Half-sack and grabbed the phone.

"This is Tig," said Tig. "I grabbed Half-Sack's phone 'cuz I gotta ask you a favor."

Chibs grabbed the phone from Tig.

"What favor? I'll do it," said Kerrianne.

"No, yer not," said Chibs.

"Da?" said Kerrianne. "What's goin' on?"

He told her about the accident, and no one being able to tow Clay's bike back to Charming.

"An' someone wants me ta do it," said Kerrianne. "I'm not surprised."

"Ye don't have ta, and I'd rather ye not do it," said Chibs.

"Compared to tha mcbastards back in Eire these bikers doin' the Mexican hat dance should be a walk in the park, eh?" said Kerrianne.

Chibs couldn't help but laugh. She was right, Alvarez was better than Jimmy any day of the week.

"I want ta help," said Kerrianne.

"Jeezus, yer stubborn – an' ye got it from me," said Chibs.

"She wants to do it?" said Half-Sack.

Chibs nodded.

"Ye talk to Morrigan first before ye go anywhere near the garage – she'll give ya advice, and ye listen good, a'ight?" said Chibs.

"Aye, okay," said Kerrianne. "Can I talk ta Sack now?"

Chibs handed the phone back to Half-Sack, who told Kerrianne about the CB radio installed in the truck and where they were.

"Keep it on channel 19 – be careful," said Half-Sack.

They ended the call, and Half-Sack told the guys something that made Chibs feel slightly better – Jury and the guys had a CB radio at the Indian Hills clubhouse.

"I was playing with it when Clay slept with Cherry," said Half-Sack.

Tig, Happy, Chibs, and Piney stayed at the hospital while the rest went to Jury's clubhouse and told him what happened. Several prospects and sweetbutts served them beers. One of the prospects went to tune the radio so the guys would hear her coming.

"Did she give you boys a handle?" said Jury.

"Irish Rose," said Half-Sack.

Kerrianne drove Grace to the Winstons then drove to St. Thomas and told Morrigan what was happening.

"Take one of my guns with ya," said Morrigan. "Yer da told me he hid them in a box under a loose floorboard in the master bedroom."

Kerrianne nodded and looked under the floorboard. Sage was hiding under the bed and meowing. She chose one of the pistols, made sure it was loaded, and changed into a pair of jeans, t-shirt, and a hoodie. She then grabbed a baseball cap and hit her ponytail underneath it so passersby on the highway would think she was a boy.

When she got to Teller-Morrow she grabbed the keys, jumped into the truck, turned on the CB, and took off.

It was going to be a long night.

Chibs was pacing outside the hospital. He had been in there for two hours, standing outside for one when he saw the flatbed pulling into the parking lot. Kerrianne got out and walked over to Chibs, tossing him the keys. He was about to give his daughter a hug when she stopped him.

"Thought I'd hand this over first," said Kerrianne.

She handed him the gun she'd brought.

"Ye even know how ta use it?" said Chibs.

"Aye," said Kerrianne.

She took it back and shot a nearby trashcan. After handing the pistol back to Chibs, he busted up laughing. Kerrianne was laughing too.

When everyone got back to Charming, Clay's doctor confirmed Bobby's suspicions. The Sons were talking when Chibs got a call from Morrigan.

"Ye might want ta come down," said Morrigan. "Kelly's here."

Chibs wasn't sure why, but decided he would. He would've grabbed Kerrianne but she was playing poker with Half-Sack.

"Take him to tha cleaners!" said Chibs.

"Aye, I am," said Kerrianne.

Chibs laughed as he left to pick up Grace from the Winstons. He wondered if Opie had asked Lyla to move in, she was there a lot now. Grace was grinning as Chibs dug out a spare helmet.

"Riding is fun," said Grace.

"Aye, it is," said Chibs.

They got to the hospital and went to the ICU waiting room. Chibs saw Kelly, and noticed Grace had a huge grin on her face.

"Daddy! Eva's here!" said Grace.

She ran over to a girl around her age with dark skin, curly hair, and big brown eyes – the girl looked just like Fiona. Kelly walked over as the girls watched TV.

"They dumped her on me doorstep," Kelly whispered. "This was tha only place I could think of ta bring her."

"Aye, it's okay," said Chibs.

"Dad, can we go home?" said Grace. "Eva needs new clothes, the sweater she's wearing is making her itch and she's the same size as me."

"Aye, but Kelly will have ta bring her, I can only fit two on tha bike… first, I'm gonna see yer mum, okay?" said Chibs.

Grace nodded, smiling, and went back to trying to cheer up her cousin.

"I can't believe they did that," said Chibs.

"Aye, I know… she's better off here, though," said Morrigan. "Ye think she'll be okay?"

"In time," said Chibs. "She has tha four of us."

"Aye," said Morrigan.

She fell asleep soon after, and as Chibs and Kelly brought the girls home, he came to a horrible realization.

If Clay stepped down as president, Jimmy would come back to Charming and try killing the girls.

The thought made Chibs sick to his stomach.

**Loved it? Hated it? Feedback por favor.**


	20. The Man Who Sold The World

**A/N: Forgot the translation for the gaelic phrase in the last chapter. It means little one. I decided to take my time with this one, I wanted to nail this one on the head. As a result it's pretty long, but I know a lot of you like that, so enjoy.**

**Chapter 20- The Man Who Sold The World**

It had been three days since Indian Hills. Chibs woke up to angry meowing and a horrible squeaking noise. He hoped nothing had happened to Morrigan's cat, so he got up and checked under the bed to investigate.

Apparently a rat had gotten in, and was now Sage's breakfast. Chibs would've laughed if he didn't think he'd wake up his daughters… he felt bad for his step-daughter. He had brought her by the clubhouse, and Tig had called Eva the Spawn as a joke. Eva had spat in Tig's beer when his back was turned. He dressed and got out of bed, and saw Maisy sitting in front of Kerrianne's bedroom and the bedroom Grace and Eva shared – the latter two had wanted to share, bunk beds and all. He had noticed Maisy was protective of them, and he liked that. The collie walked over and sniffed at his cut as he pet her.

"Atta girl… no, Maisy, I don't have any treats," said Chibs.

He noticed the door to Kerrianne's room open a crack and Coco ran out, barking and nipping at Chibs' heels. How did a dog only grow as small as a rat?

A lot was happening today. The garage was closed so the Sons could talk about what to do next, as Clay had to step down after all. Kerrianne still had her job but had the day off due to everything that was happening. He knew he was worried, if he was up early – it was six in the morning and Chibs couldn't remember the last time he had woken up that early. Coco came back and was nipping at his heels some more.

"Ye hungry? Why am I askin' ye dat, yer a dog – dogs are always hungry," said Chibs.

He went down to the basement and scooped up dog food for Maisy and Coco. Coco always ate first, Maisy came down with Grace and Eva, and Sage knew the sound of the can opener. Sure enough, when he turned it on the cat was on the counter in a minute.

When he was finished feeding the pets, he pondered what to do next – visiting hours at St. Thomas weren't until nine, and the girls probably wouldn't be up until ten.

He couldn't believe that his life had changed this much – he had gone from banging pornstars to being a family man in a matter of weeks.

One thing Chibs knew – he didn't want that old life back ever again. Being a dad for the second time around wasn't anything new and it was something he wanted to last. As if on cue, he heard someone walking down the stairs. It was Grace.

"Morning Daddy," said Grace.

"Mornin'… what are ye doin' up?" said Chibs.

"I wanted to watch a movie," said Grace. "Can we?"

"A'ight… what did ye wanna watch?" said Chibs.

"_The Corpse Bride_… it's my favorite," said Grace.

Chibs had never seen it, but there was always a first time for everything as he hunted down the DVD, which was with several other family movies Kerrianne had bought weeks ago to watch with her sister, now sisters.

"We'll have ta keep it low so they can sleep, okay?" said Chibs.

"Okay," said Grace.

While Chibs popped the DVD in, Grace ran into the kitchen and grabbed a box of Frosted Flakes. Not bothering to grab a bowl, she went back into the TV room, sat on the couch, and began eating them out of the box.

"I do that all tha time," said Chibs.

"Me too – Mom doesn't mind as long as I share," said Grace.

Chibs smiled and helped himself to some cereal as well. He also couldn't help but smile when Grace scowled at both sets of parents looking forward to their childrens' arranged marriage.

"Mom said marriage for any other reason than love is stupid," said Grace.

"She did?" said Chibs.

Grace nodded.

"You and mom love each other?" said Grace.

"Aye," said Chibs.

He grabbed another handful of frosted flakes and ate them, knowing what was coming up next.

"Are you gonna ask her to marry you?" said Grace.

Chibs had to swallow the cereal before he spit it out. He had never thought of marrying Morrigan – he figured they would just keep living like hippies, from what he heard people did that all the time. He had wanted to marry her back then, but hadn't been able to. Still couldn't, which was why he hadn't put much thought into it until Grace had brought it up. He then heard the doorbell ring.

_Saved by the bell_, thought Chibs as he got up and answered it. It was Jax.

"Jackie-boy! It's not even eight yet," said Chibs.

"I know… tonight's gonna be big, it's all I can think about," said Jax.

Since Jax was five, all he had wanted was a cut, a Harley, and as he got older he had someday wanted to have the 'President' patch – it would happen that day in church, either during the afternoon or the night. Last night Clay had informed them all he was stepping down. While they had all been shocked, they were also looking forward to Jax taking Clay's place – Jax knew the history, the legacy, better than anyone.

He also knew who he would name as his VP.

He briefly snapped out of his thoughts when Grace, clad in her pajamas, ran over to say hi. She had been in Charming almost a month and had her dad and the rest of the Sons wrapped around her finger.

"Hey," said Grace.

"Hey yourself," said Jax.

"What are you doing here?" said Grace.

"I came over to talk with your dad," said Jax. "I have to ask him something important."

Grace nodded and turned off the movie, then the TV. To Jax, this was how Charming was supposed to be – families spending time together and not having to worry about what may or may not happen.

He watched the nine-year-old go up the stairs. All was right with the world, for now.

**SOA**

Several hours after Jax had gone to Chibs', Morrigan had an unexpected visitor, but she had known that it was coming.

"I heard you got yourself in quite a mess rescuing my grandson," said Gemma. "I won't forget it."

"Thank you Gemma," said Morrigan. "I must ask, what's the real reason fer yer visit?"

Gemma snickered softly.

"Tara and I were talking last night, she said you were pretty smart – the good doctor wasn't kidding," said Gemma. "Do you know about Clay?"

"Aye, Filip told me," said Morrigan.

"Means Jax'll be taking over, and he'll have to pick a new VP to take his place," said Gemma.

"Aye, I know how all these power shifts work – sometimes it can get downright ghastly," said Morrigan. "Not this time I hope."

"No, not this time – you don't have to worry about anything going down tonight," said Gemma. "Tara's got the day off but she's coming by any minute."

Sure enough, Tara arrived seconds later. Morrigan took in the doctor's appearance and raised an eyebrow.

"I know, I'm not wearing scrubs – I'm not staying long either," said Tara. "I'm gonna grab Lyla and Kerrianne, when she decides to wake up."

"She's a teenager, they like their sleep," said Morrigan.

Tara rolled her eyes, but Gemma gave her a look.

"I'll just give the girl a wakeup call when we pick up Lyla," said Gemma.

"What are the two of ye pickin' Lyla up fer?" said Morrigan.

"Jax is becoming President tonight – and Chibs is becoming the new VP," said Tara.

"Jax told him this morning," said Gemma.

"I'll have ta congratulate Filip when he comes by today," said Morrigan.

"That's exactly what you should do – and be there for him," said Gemma.

"Aye," said Morrigan.

"I gotta go," said Tara. "Jax wanted me to go to the clubhouse."

"Alright," said Morrigan. "Be safe, Tara."

Tara smiled and left. Gemma pulled her seat closer to Morrigan's hospital bed.

"Wish I was outta here tonight," said Morrigan.

"Not a big fan of hospitals?" said Gemma.

"No," said Morrigan.

"Me neither," said Gemma. "Gotta hand it to you, those were some pretty awesome moves against Fiona you dealt that day."

"Aye, I suppose," said Morrigan.

"Saw a couple nice hooks in there… Chibs taught you how to box, didn't he?" said Gemma.

"Aye," said Morrigan.

"Those crow-eaters won't know what hit 'em," said Gemma. "Fiona didn't either when you pulled that knife out."

"She somehow figured out Grace was Filip's… they pulled some shit while I was comatose as well," said Morrigan.

"No one threatens or hurts our babies and gets away with it," said Gemma. "You did what you had to do, and unlike her, you've proved time and again that you didn't come back into his life to mess with his head."

**SOA**

The alarm went off – she hit snooze. It went off again, and she hit snooze again. Suddenly she felt a tongue on her face. Opening her eyes, she realized her sisters had let Maisy in. The collie had licked Kerrianne's face to the point where it was covered in slobber.

"Roxy's here," said Grace. "She's taking Eva and me to the Winston's and babysitting all the kids."

"Ye like it here Eva?" said Kerrianne.

"Aye," said Eva.

"What did Da say? Are ya both dressed?" said Kerrianne.

"Yeah," said Grace and Eva.

Kerrianne got out of bed, yawning and walking down the hall and down the stairs. She soon realized why Roxy was rounding up the kids – her cell phone was ringing.

"Hello?" said Kerrianne.

"It's Gemma – be ready in ten minutes," said Gemma.

Kerrianne was about to ask what for when Gemma hung up.

"Odd," Kerrianne muttered.

She was ready in six, and was able to drink some coffee before Gemma showed up. When Kerrianne went outside, she saw Tara driving the car, Gemma in the passenger seat, and Lyla in the back. Seeing that there was only one seat left, she sat next to Lyla.

"So… how's your dad with you and Half-Sack being together?" said Gemma.

Kerrianne rolled her eyes – the Queen hadn't missed a beat.

"He's fine with it," said Kerrianne.

"Course he's fine with it, you and Half-Sack haven't been alone together long enough to do anything in bed – or did something happen in the hospital?" said Gemma.

"Wouldn't be the first time a Son got it on at St. Thomas," said Tara.

"I'm surprised that hasn't come up in movies more – or at least _E.R._," said Lyla. "Hopefully that'll happen before the show is cancelled."

The four of them laughed as they arrived at the supermarket.

"We've been together almost a week, since the night he was patched," said Kerrianne. "Got to know him while he was in the hospital, then things happened… I really like him, Gemma."

"Good," said Gemma.

Gemma remembered falling for John just as quickly all those years ago. She could tell the teen was genuine and cool about things, not like the crow-eaters who always bounced around and would be there tonight.

**SOA**

"How ya feelin'?" said Morrigan.

"Honored, excited, somewhat nervous about what could go down tonight… seven charters are comin' down and they're all gonna crowd around the table an' watch everythin' go down, then there's a big party," said Chibs.

"You'll still be the same man at the end of the day… nothin' about this changes how I feel about ya," said Morrigan.

"That's why I love ya," said Chibs. "That stuff always mattered ta her, but not you… ye always accepted everyone no matter how flawed they were."

"I happen ta think yer perfect just the way ye are, Filip," said Morrigan.

They kissed, both of them feeling antsy as they couldn't do much more with the neck brace Morrigan had to wear, and both of them were downright horny.

**SOA**

Roxy drove the kids to the clubhouse around three. Grace, Eva, Ellie, Kenny, Piper, and Jason each took a barstool and began spinning around. Bobby walked over and kept an eye on them to make sure they didn't hurt themselves. Grace and Eva were giggling like they knew some huge secret.

"Are we celebrating somethin'?" said Eva.

"Yup," said Bobby.

"Then sing a song," said Grace.

"Sing!" said Ellie.

"First, I gotta get my guitar," said Bobby.

Soon he came back with it and sang "Jailhouse Rock" by Elvis Presley.

_The warden threw a party in the county jail.  
The prison band was there and they began to wail.  
The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing.  
You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing.  
Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock…_

**SOA**

When Gemma and the others got back to the clubhouse with the food and drinks, they realized Bobby had gotten the party started without them. Kerrianne laughed as she saw Grace and Eva spinning the barstools around.

"Forget Elvis! I'm at the pool table!" Half-Sack yelled.

Gemma, remembering the saga with Cherry, let Kerrianne join Half-Sack. Chibs arrived shortly after.

"All we gotta do now is wait for the other charters," said Clay.

"Half an hour, right?" said Jax.

"Yeah," said Clay.

"I'll give it my all, everyone here knows it," said Jax.

"Yeah!" Chibs yelled.

Several Sons joined him.

"So what's gonna happen?" said Grace.

"Seven other charters of Sons, they're all gonna come down here in one big procession," said Chibs.

"I wanna see! I wanna see!" said Grace.

"Me too, I wanna see!" said Eva.

"Well, there's a nice spot on the roof you can sit on," said Jax.

"Yay!" said Grace and Eva.

They were about to make a break for it when Juice said Hale had gotten through the gate.

"No shit," said Tig.

Several of the Sons went outside. A curious Grace followed and sat on a picnic table.

"What do you want?" said Clay.

"I'd like to know why there's a party going on here," said Hale.

He turned to Grace.

"Can you tell me?" said Hale.

"No, not without a parent or lawyer present," said Grace.

All the Sons busted up laughing.

"Back… inside… now," said Jax between fits of laughter.

She immediately ran back inside the clubhouse. Hale had a hunch who her dad was, at the very least. The only question now was who her mother was.

**SOA**

"Did I do something wrong?" said Grace.

"No, ye did great," said Chibs.

"That… was priceless," said Bobby. "Want a cookie?"

"Bobby, that batch has hash," said Half-Sack.

Chibs wondered how he knew then realized both Sack and Kerrianne were stoned.

"Sorry, I didn't know," said Kerrianne.

"Next time, ask," said Chibs.

"I told you to get laid, not stoned!" said Tig. "What's the matter with you kids?"

Jax laughed so hard he cried.

"Someone give me a shot of somethin' before I lose me mind," said Chibs.

Someone handed Chibs a shot of whisky.

"Where's yer cousin?" said Chibs.

"Upstairs," said Grace. "Where's the needle for your shot?"

The laughter following Grace's innocent yet funny comment shook the clubhouse walls. Piney laughed so hard he farted.

"Cripes, Piney!" Bobby yelled.

Tig rolled his eyes, pretended to fall off the barstool, and played dead. Grace rolled her eyes and went upstairs.

"Eva!" said Grace.

She heard noise from one of the rooms. Eva opened the door to the room.

"In here," Eva whispered.

The girls went inside Jax's dorm and climbed onto the roof. Piper was wiping his face with his hand, Jason was laughing.

"You missed it Grace!" said Jason.

"Missed what?" said Grace.

"Eva kissed Piper," said Jason.

"Why?" said Grace.

"I heard kissing feels good," said Eva.

"So?" said Grace.

"It was cold," said Eva.

The kids laughed, especially Piper. Kenny moved over so Grace could sit and have a good view.

"I'm glad your mom's okay," said Kenny.

"I won't fall, right?" said Grace.

"No, its safe up here – Uncle Jax comes up here all the time, Dad does too," said Kenny. "If you wanna hold my hand, it's okay."

"No, I'm okay," said Grace.

She watched all the bikers from Arizona, Oregon, New Mexico, Utah, Tacoma, Vegas, and Indian Hills arrive, the roaring growing louder and louder.

She never saw Kenny blushing.

**SOA**

The clubhouse was packed with bikers, Old Ladies, and the kids from the Charming chapter were crowded around the TV watching a marathon of Stephen King's _Rose Red_. Half-Sack and Kerrianne were sitting on the couch when Jax sat between them.

"What the hell?" said Half-Sack.

"Did Da put ya up ta this?" said Kerrianne.

When Jax didn't respond, Kerrianne moved and sat on Half-Sack's lap. Jax rolled his eyes and went to the bar.

"Church is happening soon, I have to go," said Half-Sack.

"I'll be fine," said Kerrianne.

They kissed and Half-Sack left. He wasn't sure why he worried a lot. Maybe he just didn't want to see her hurt. He knew the MC life wasn't kind and that with power changing hands, the Irish could come back.

**SOA**

"Everyone standing in this room knows what it means to be in this club. We've taken bullets, done time, lost brothers. It all started here, in Charming, the Redwood Originals. Many of us knew John Teller, and many of us know Piney – they were the ones who started all of this, and none of us ever thought it would go global, but it did. As President I've seen it happen. Due to events beyond my control I must now step down and hand it over to Jax."

Clay took a knife from his pocket and cut the 'President' patch off his cut, handing it to Jax as he cut off his VP patch and handed it to Chibs. After they sewed the patches on their cuts, Clay got out of the chair he had been sitting in for fifteen years and Jax sat in it while Chibs sat in what had previously been Jax's chair. The new president then made a speech of his own.

"Change has happened tonight, but in the grand scheme of things, it's not the biggest change to have happened or to come in the near future. The legacy and history of this club will always be remembered by the ones who first started it and the rest of us who continue to do this. Being a part of the Sons of Anarchy is not just about riding a bike. It's a way of life, family, and brotherhood."

Jax decided he was finished with a speech and threw a glance at the door. Laughing, all the Sons who had managed to cram themselves into the small room went out into the clubhouse to greet croweaters and family. Grace ran over and gave her dad a hug.

"Is she yours?" said Uncle Jury.

"Aye," said Chibs.

"Whoever your Old Lady is, you two make adorable kids," said Uncle Jury.

Chibs laughed.

**SOA**

Several hours later the Old Ladies and kids were gone and the Sons had all the crow-eaters catering to their every whim, be it something as innocent as a cold drink or as raunchy as a threesome. When Emily tried sticking her chest in Chibs' face, Happy came over and whisked her upstairs.

"Thanks bruther," said Chibs.

"Anytime," said Happy.

Jax laughed then went outside.

"Where ye goin' Jackie-boy?" said Chibs.

"To get Tara – I'm taking her to Vegas!" said Jax.

Knowing how Gemma would react, Chibs started laughing. He was still laughing when he headed home that night and checked on all the girls before going to bed.

**SOA**

Two days later Jax and Tara came back, newlyweds. Just as Chibs had predicted, Gemma blew a fuse at the fact that her only son had eloped and not even had a SAMCRO wedding.

"What tha hell does dat even entail?" Chibs asked later.

"Charters coming, and everything – I just wanted to marry Tara, not be engaged for so long where my mom had a chance to micromanage everything and turn it into some huge SAMCRO event. Me marrying Tara is about Tara and I, and the family we've become," said Jax. "My mom might be angry, but there's no way this wedding band is coming off my finger. She'll have to cut off my finger in order to achieve that."

Chibs laughed. All the members of SAMCRO were still slightly hungover from the big bash when Jax became president and Chibs became VP. They were all slowly absorbing the news that Tara Knowles was now Tara Teller. Juice had a DVD in his hand.

"I found some porn," said Juice.

"What are you doing staring at it?" said Tig. "Put it in the DVD player so I can jack off."

"At least, I think its porn," said Juice.

"Of course it's porn, what else would we watch?" said Tig.

Juice put the DVD in the player and it turned on. To the Sons' shock, it wasn't porn – it was Jimmy.

"If yer watchin' this, ye know I heard about Clay – congratulations on becomin' President, Jackson. I'm lookin' forward to the two of us workin' together and meetin' the VP ya selected. I'll be comin' ta Charmin', not sure when but I'll be comin' Jackson… a little birdie told me Kerrianne has a boyfriend. You'll have ta tell me who he is so I can challenge him to a duel. An' Filip, I do plan on sendin' that adorable niece of mine a birthday present. It'll be her last."

Chibs was about to punch out the screen when the DVD faded to black. The Sons all stood there in shock.

"Holy shit," said Jax.

**To be continued... after I receive all your lovely reviews lol**


	21. Beautiful Day

**I've been working on three stories at once, and the multitasking might pay off. Although, I tried to write this chapter without angst and failed. Then again I think angst is neccesary for this story. **

**Chapter 21- Beautiful Day**

Chibs sat at the table, waiting for Grace and Eva to come down the stairs. When they did, the cousins smiled when they saw their breakfast was chocolate chip pancakes. Grace's stack had a candle in it, which Chibs lit as the girls sat down. He wished Kerrianne was with them, but she had had to be at school half an hour ago – he had missed over ten years of her life. Now she was dating Half-Sack. In less than two years time she would be out of high school and would probably want to live on her own. He tried not to think of that now and focused on the fact that it was Grace's birthday. His youngest daughter was ten. He and Eva sang "Happy Birthday" to Grace and she blew out the candle.

"Gemma's gunna bring cupcakes ta school fer ya," said Chibs.

"I told her yesterday what kind I wanted," said Grace.

She smiled. Combined with the party dress she was wearing and the pigtails Kerrianne had done for her before leaving, she was adorable. Soon the girls had to leave and catch the bus. Chibs watched them walk to the bus stop, Maisy stood next to Chibs and watched with him until the bus left. He left for the hospital soon after to visit Morrigan. They had moved her out of ICU a couple days ago, which had been good news for the family. Chibs would feel even better when she could finally come home. When he got to Morrigan's hospital room, he noticed she was still asleep. He was about to leave when he realized she was having a nightmare so he called her name to wake her up.

**SOA**

"_No! Stop! Please stop! STOP!"_

She woke up, aware that she was in that bed above O' Malley's and saw a hand near her. Oh god, it was Cameron. She used her left hand and was about to make a right hook to the mcbastard's face when she realized it wasn't Cameron at all.

**SOA**

He grabbed her fist before she could strike him – whatever the nightmare was it hadn't gone away when she had woken up. Her eyes were wide and she looked scared, she began thrashing her good leg to try getting away from him. That was when he knew what was causing her nightmares, and it broke his heart.

"It's me, Rigan… it's only me," said Chibs.

He saw the scared look leave her eyes and her breathing slow down. He gently placed her hand back on the bed and looked to make sure she hadn't hurt herself.

"Oh, Filip… I'm so sorry," said Morrigan.

"I'm the one who trained ye ta punch like dat… ye hit me plenty o' times, ye even broke me nose a couple times," said Chibs. "All the guys seemed to think it was funny that ye bloodied me up, ye crazy lass."

She smiled, the memory of the guys laughing in the bar and handing her a pint to congratulate her on breaking Chibs' nose still fresh in her mind, and laughing even harder when Liam got grossed out watching Chibs use a mirror to set his nose by himself. She was still worried about what this meant and told him as much.

"Crazy… I think I'm goin' crazy Filip," Morrigan whispered. "I haven't had nightmares since the last time I was in Belfast. I – I wasn't okay until I left, but after I woke up in hospital it was worse."

He knew Morrigan didn't like being vulnerable. They both knew she was a sitting duck in her condition, and she hated the pain meds her doctor had her on because she wasn't as aware of her surroundings as she wanted to be.

"Ye want me ta get Tara?" said Chibs.

"No," said Morrigan. "I…"

She paused. She wanted to go home, wherever that was now, where her daughters were she wanted to be in that place more than anything but she knew she'd still be bedridden and that wasn't fair to them. She could still remember what Gemma had said, that she hadn't messed with his head – if she went home early he'd be distracted with worry and then he wouldn't be thinking straight, which wasn't good for anyone.

"I need ye ta tell me somethin', and ye need ta be honest with me," said Chibs.

"Aye," said Morrigan.

"This the first nightmare ye had in here?" said Chibs.

"No, said Morrigan. "I had a few, same damn thing every time. Most times I woke up without almost clockin' someone in tha nose."

"Good thing ya didn't… we gotta get Sack in tha ring," said Chibs. "Jimmy heard that Kerrianne has a boyfriend… and challenged Sack to a duel."

"Ye've gotta be shittin' me," said Morrigan. "He said dat in tha DVD too? What about Grace? Is she okay?"

"Aye, she's at school right now and Gemma decided to drop some cupcakes off fer her in tha middle of the day," said Chibs. "There's gonna be a huge party fer her tomorrow… and yer gonna be there."

"I'm supposed to be here fer two more weeks," said Morrigan.

"No way. Not after what ye just told me. I'm bustin' ye out early, luv," said Chibs.

"Filip, I can barely hobble around. I don't want ta be a burden on this family," said Morrigan.

"Ye won't – I'm gonna set it all up, don't worry," said Chibs. "I gotta go and get that carrot-haired moppet in the ring with Tig, and make sure Tig don't kill 'im 'cuz Kerrianne threatened to kick Tig in the crotch… and given the heels I saw her wearin' today he wouldn't be able to walk, much less ride, fer a week. I love ya."

He kissed her before he left. Morrigan, still not sure if it was a good idea, took the phone on her bedside and called someone.

**SOA**

"C'mon ye lazy moppet!" Chibs yelled.

"Lazy? I'm not lazy!" Half-Sack yelled.

Tig and Half-Sack threw a few more punches at each other before Tig grabbed Half-Sack's arm and pulled out a knife.

"He'll slice you like that," Tig hissed.

"Pretend that he's the mcbastard ye gotta fight," said Chibs.

"Got it," said Half-Sack.

He went at Tig again, but this time the SSA didn't have a chance to go for his knife – Half-Sack kicked Tig in the crotch. The older man went down cursing.

"You said pretend he was Jimmy," said Half-Sack. "If Jimmy won't fight fair then why should I?"

Chibs laughed, earning a glare from Tig as he staggered out of the ring.

"He's got a point, Tig," said Chibs.

Tig glared at Chibs and staggered into the clubhouse.

**SOA**

Gemma listened to everything the younger woman told her.

"I can't just upend everythin'… it won't do the girls well ta see me like this," said Morrigan. "I… I don't want ta ruin Grace's birthday party by being stuck on tha couch all day."

"I think you and Chibs should talk about it, but when Grace came to get those cupcakes she asked me if you were coming home for her birthday," said Gemma.

"Then I have ta… she's been through way too much and she's only ten," said Morrigan. "She doesn't deserve this."

"Neither do you," said Gemma.

**SOA**

Liam was running around the bar, freaking out. Jimmy was laughing like a maniac again, and the younger Irishman knew someone was going to die today because of that laugh. He also had a sinking feeling who it was and come hell or high water he had to stop it.

"Kevin, Brian, Chris! We gotta go!" Liam hissed.

The four of them ran off, hoping they weren't too late.

**SOA**

Chibs went home for part of the day to intercept the mail, because he had gotten a couple phone calls stating that some presents for Grace were arriving. Sure enough, when he got there the mailman was putting several packages on the doorstep. Chibs saw one that looked suspicious. Upon taking a closer look at it he saw that the box said "To Grace, From Uncle Jimmy" on it.

"Something wrong?" said the mailman.

"Aye, my daughter doesn't have an uncle and I dunno who sent this," said Chibs.

The mailman took the package back to the mail truck and began driving away. Chibs was hauling the rest of the loot into the basement when he heard an explosion outside that shook the entire house. Maisy and Coco were barking, Sage meowed and hissed. When Chibs ran upstairs the cat jumped onto him, clawed onto his cut and wouldn't let go. He ran outside, cat and all, to find the mail truck had exploded into flames. He saw Jax riding towards him out of the corner of his eye. He went into the house and pried Sage off him, the cat immediately ran upstairs. Chibs wasn't worried, she always hid under the bed in his and what would soon be Morrigan's bedroom as well.

"Holy shit!" said Jax. "You alright man? I don't wanna pick a new VP just yet."

"I'm not dyin' just yet Jackie-boy, but Jimmy will," said Chibs.

Jax then heard the older man let out a growl. He rarely heard Chibs do that.

"What. Happened?" said Jax.

"That mcbastard tried sendin' my little girl a package bomb," said Chibs.

He then punched the mailbox before he even knew what he was doing. Jax was just in shock. It was like giving a kid Snow White's poisoned apple. The older man was practically snarling now, and spat on the ground.

**SOA**

They had crowded around the table in an emergency meeting, all except for Half-Sack. Kerrianne got out of school in half an hour and he was going to escort her back to the clubhouse.

"What did he do in the marines?" said Jax.

"Sniper," said Tig.

The guys looked at him in shock.

"Some frag landed where he was one time and… bye bye left nut," said Tig. "Y'know, if we give him the description of Jimmy's van all he's gotta do is blow a few tires and then blow the target straight to hell."

"We can't do it here, it's gotta be overseas," said Jax.

By the time they had all finished discussing how they would do things and left chapel, Half-Sack and Kerrianne were on the floor of the clubhouse playing Twister.

"Left hand on blue!" said Tig.

Kerrianne, who was wearing bluejeans, glared at Tig.

"Stop being an asshole!" said Half-Sack.

The Sons laughed. Chibs hit Tig in the back of the head. Half-Sack and Kerrianne disentangled themselves and put the game away while Chibs left for St. Thomas and told Morrigan what happened.

"I – is she okay?" said Morrigan. "I don't believe this!"

"She's alright, luv," said Chibs. "Remember what we talked about this mornin'? I'd feel better if I could keep an eye on you all at once. If Fiona was able to get in when I was here, Jimmy might an' I don't want ta take that chance."

"Aye, okay," said Morrigan.

**SOA**

He had borrowed the van from the garage. She was in no shape to ride on the back of his bike. Tara had helped them get outside and now the two of them were on their way to pick up Grace and Eva. Chibs saw a dark green pickup truck out of the corner of his eye, and three guys sitting in the truck bed.

"Oi!" one of them yelled.

"What the fook?" said Morrigan. "Filip, it's tha boys… why tha hell are they here?"

"Stay in tha car, Rigan – I'll handle this," said Chibs.

He went outside, and the guys looked happy to see him until he jumped in the truck and held a gun to Chris' head.

"The three of ye try anythin' and I blow him straight ta hell!" Chibs yelled.

"Aye, okay," said Liam. "What do ye want?"

"Which one of ye did it?" Chibs snarled.

"Wasn't us, man," said Kevin. "Liam found him drinkin' and laughin' like a loon. We drove around tryin' ta find yer place but we couldn't. Saw the caution tape and realized the mailman bit it instead."

"That was after I heard tha explosion," said Brian.

"We didn't want that ta happen, Filip," said Chris. "Please put the gun down, me wife will shite if I die down here."

Chibs stepped out of the truck.

"We want ta help," said Kevin. "He had no right ta do that… I never liked involving kids in this."

"Kevin's right, kids shouldn't be pawns in tha cause," said Brian.

"We won't let 'im hurt her," said Liam.

Chibs hadn't thought for the life of him that he and Morrigan would have allies in the IRA, but he had shown all four of them the ropes when they had joined up. Liam was the computer geek, either Kevin or Brian had a good chance of succeeding Jimmy, and Chris was always good in a fight.

"Alright – I'll put in a good word fer ye at the clubhouse tonight," said Chibs.

**SOA**

When they arrived at the school, Grace and Eva ran and got into the backseat.

"Mommy!" said Grace.

"How was school girls?" said Morrigan.

"It was okay," said Eva. "I wish they'd let recess go on all day."

"Gemma brought in cupcakes and they were really yummy," said Grace. "We all sang happy birthday, and I'm happy because you're coming home!"

"I'm happy too," said Morrigan.

**SOA**

They got home with no trouble at all. Morrigan saw that Chibs hadn't been kidding when he had said he'd set everything up. Turned out the couch he'd gotten at the furniture store had a pull-out bed, which he'd taken care of that day. Morrigan then heard Half-Sack and Kerrianne talking in the kitchen. Whatever it was stopped when Grace and Eva ran in the kitchen to find some apples. They all talked and ate supper before Chibs and Half-Sack went to Church later that night.

**SOA**

"I think they're both gonna be pissed," said Half-Sack.

"Aye," said Chibs.

"Hopefully neither of them will find your porn collection," said Half-Sack.

Tig walked up to them, effectively interrupting their talk about trying to tell Morrigan and Kerrianne that CaraCara would be rebuilt after the Irish were gone.

"Hey, isn't that Jimmy's van over there?" said Half-Sack.

"Yeah – fuck it up, I dare you," said Tig.

Half-Sack ran across the street. The guys watched, noticing the van was at the moment unoccupied.

"I'm gonna go send a message," said Tig.

He ran to the other side of the van, took out his knife, and carved "RAPIST" into the drivers' side door. He heard Half-Sack open the hood and drop his pants.

"What are you doing?" said Tig.

"I gotta take a leak," said Half-Sack.

**SOA**

Chibs watched them run across the street.

"I hope yer done with yer antics," said Chibs.

"We're done," said Half-Sack.

They ran away laughing.

**SOA**

Chibs quietly slipped into the house, fearing he'd wake someone and have either a pissed off daughter or a pissed off Old Lady to deal with. When he got inside the living room he noticed that Morrigan was still awake. She was reading _Age Of Innocence_ and smiled when he got into bed with her.

"Different times, different shite, yet it's the same shite," said Morrigan. "I've always been able ta relate ta this book, and I wish I hadn't."

She put a bookmark in to mark her spot and put the book away before turning the lamp off with her good hand.

"Go to sleep, Rigan," said Chibs. "I can tell yer tired."

"Night, darlin'," Morrigan whispered. "I'll always love ya."

"Aye, I know," said Chibs.

**SOA**

The next day it was Grace's birthday party. By the afternoon everyone had piled into the Telfords' backyard with presents galore. The smell of Grace's favorite food, fajitas, wafted all over the backyard as everyone dug in.

"What is it with you and spicy food?" said Bobby.

"It's yummy," said Grace. "Where's Happy?"

"He'll be here soon, he's got an errand," said Chibs.

"Oh, okay," said Grace.

**SOA**

The four nomads looked at the apartment in a bad part of Stockton. Happy, Goatee, JD, and 007 saw four guys walking down to a local swimming pool where the four nomads were currently sitting. Happy recognized them from pictures Juice had given him last night of the unexpected inside help they would be getting. One of the men walked over to Happy.

"The name's Kevin… got keys to tha other four apartments," said Kevin. "I hope ye get rid o' them, they got no problem doin' anythin' Jimmy wants, includin' what almost 'appened yesterday."

Happy nodded and took the keys.

**SOA**

Gemma noticed the kids putting jalepeno peppers in their mouths, their faces scrunched in concentration.

"What the hell are ye crazy kids doin'?" said Chibs.

"They're seeing how long they can go till their mouths fry," said Tig.

Chibs rolled his eyes.

**SOA**

Ryan walked around the apartment, microwaving breakfast and blaring Irish rebel music. He never heard the key open or the four bikers walk inside. Goatee and JD forced the IRA thug to the ground as 007 put two bullets in the back of his head. Happy was already onto the next apartment. They wiped out the last three in less than an hour.

**SOA**

Tig looked up and saw Happy walk into the backyard. He gave Jax a thumbs up, who nodded. Happy sat down and sang "Happy Birthday" with the others as Gemma set Grace's birthday cake on the table.

"Make a wish," said Morrigan.

"Aye, make it a good one," said Chibs.

Grace laughed and blew out the candles, getting them all at once.

**Review!**


	22. Do You Want To

**A/N: I know it's been ages since this was updated. I also know this chapter is short. Unfortunately, I had a hard time figuring out the end of this chapter unlike a lot of the future arcs in this story. However, now that this has been accomplished I'm back in business and can't wait to crank out more of this story for you guys. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 22- Do You Want To**

It was several weeks later. Tara noticed Morrigan walking through one of the hallways of St. Thomas and noticed the neck brace was off. Tara went over to her and they walked outside where hospital staff and people visiting patients usually went for a smoke.

"I take it the appointment went well?" said Tara.

"Aye," said Morrigan. "I'm so glad to have that thing off."

"I heard a rumor in the clubhouse that you're gonna open up a firm in Charming with Rosen as partner," said Tara.

"Aye," said Morrigan. "Poor bastard heard of my reputation and was salivating at the chance. I told him he'd be my partner only if SAMCRO was pro bono for all future cases."

"Great," said Tara. "I also heard the duel is happening today… what the hell is going on?"

"Yer guess is as good as mine," said Morrigan.

**SOA**

The Sons were in the woods. Half-Sack was punching the air.

"How's it feel knowing it's your girl's honor you're defending?" said Juice.

"Great!" said Half-Sack. "That bastard better show his face, I'm more ready than I've been for anything… well, almost anything."

"'Cuz no man's ever ready to lose even one nut," said Tig.

The guys laughed. It was cut short when Jimmy pulled up with two guys.

"Tig? Happy? Frisk those clowns," said Jax.

They went off without a sound, removing enough weapons to take out all of SAMCRO.

"Fight rules – no weapons, this is only a fistfight. No to the death 'cuz we're too close to Charming. First person to go down and stay down after ten seconds loses," said Jax. "Also, this is one on one. No one's allowed to intervene until after the 10 second mark."

The fight started when Jimmy tripped Half-Sack. The younger man ran at Jimmy and threw him to the ground. Both men were spitting, punching, and kicking. Jimmy lost when Half-Sack kicked him in the face, knocking him out.

**SOA**

Morrigan was sitting outside Lumpy's on a bench reading a book when Chibs showed up. Smiling, she walked over to him. He handed her a helmet that had a fiery red "M" on it.

"That's yer own, luv," said Chibs.

"Thank ye," said Morrigan. "As you can see, me appointment went well."

"Aye, let's get outta here," said Chibs.

She got on the bike and they sped for home, but Chibs slammed the breaks right behind a building.

"I can't wait till we get home," said Chibs.

"Why? Boner makin' it difficult ta ride?" said Morrigan.

"I thought ye couldn't see it!" said Chibs.

"And I thought I was jest jokin'… let's get in there," said Morrigan.

**SOA**

"Someone's downstairs Jimmy," said Fiona.

"Shut up an' get back in bed," Jimmy hissed.

**SOA**

Chibs' first thought was that they were in an abandoned bar. He grabbed Morrigan and sat her on the bar table. He was about to make short work of her jeans when she grabbed his hand.

"We're in Jimmy's pub!" Morrigan hissed.

"His car isn't outside, we'll be alright," said Chibs.

"Quickie then," said Morrigan.

She yanked Chibs' pants down so hard that his boxers came down with them. When he took her jeans off, he found a shocking surprise.

"Commando? You evil woman," Chibs growled.

He kissed her hard on the mouth as he unbuttoned her shirt to find she wasn't wearing a bra either. Morrigan, knowing it was impossible for her to be quiet, saw a radio nearby and turned it on. "Light My Fire" by The Doors came on. She made a move to yank Chibs' sweatshirt off but he kissed her hard on the mouth, keeping her from completing the task.

"Now tell me why I can't take all yer clothes off but ye took off all of mine?" said Morrigan.

"I want all of ya," said Chibs.

He nipped her neck, leaving a mark that would be difficult to cover as she spread her legs open. She was sick of the waiting – screw foreplay, it had been weeks!

"Fuck me now!" Morrigan whispered.

"I didn't hear ya," said Chibs.

She grabbed him by his shirt.

"Fuck. Me. Now," Morrigan whispered into Chibs' ear.

She then nipped his ear. He slid his long erection inside her. She felt like she was about to explode.

"Cum with me," said Chibs right before he kissed her.

They came all over the bar and left the mess behind.

**SOA**

Fiona walked downstairs after hearing the roar of a bike. "Light My Fire" by The Doors was still playing on the radio. It made her angry.

When she saw the mess on the bar, she screamed in fury.

**SOA**

They rode home, and when they got off Chibs' bike began laughing.

"We shouldn't 'ave done that," said Morrigan. "We shouldn't 'ave."

Chibs laughed and they walked into the house, noticing Half-Sack's bike parked outside. They were wondering where he was when they heard him curse.

"Ye lose, Sack," said Kerrianne. "Drop 'em."

Chibs and Morrigan walked in just in time to see Half-Sack drop his boxers. Chibs was scared of what else he would see and turned around.

"I didn't need ta see that," said Morrigan.

"Da, its only strip poker!" said Kerrianne. "I'm winnin'!"

Save for being barefoot Kerrianne had all her clothes on.

"She hustled me!" said Half-Sack.

Chibs laughed as Half-Sack ran into the bathroom to get dressed. When he was finished he ran out and rode away on his bike. Chibs was still laughing. It made Morrigan smile, she loved his laugh. She loved everything about him.

"That kid has no shame," said Morrigan.

"I know," said Kerrianne.

"Why tha hell were tha two of ye playin' strip poker under me roof?" said Chibs.

"No money to bet?" said Kerrianne.

Chibs rolled his eyes and left, telling them he was picking Grace and Eva up from their playdate with Ellie.

**SOA**

"You an' I are still talkin' about this," said Morrigan. "Couch, now."

"Why do we need ta talk?" said Kerrianne.

"Contrary to what yer da thinks, yer not a little girl anymore," said Morrigan. "I was yer age once, an' I wanted ta do things with someone I was with."

"I dunno," said Kerrianne. "I'm curious and I want ta experiment, but the way everyone talks about sex they make it so complicated."

"That's because it is," said Morrigan. "There's a lot of emotions involved, and are ye even ready ta have sex?"

"I don't know," said Kerrianne.

"Then no more clothes coming off, it'll send the wrong message," said Morrigan.

"How old were you when ye did it yer first time?" said Kerrianne.

"I was in college," said Morrigan.

"That doesn't answer me question," said Kerrianne.

"My sex life is irrevelant in this matter," said Morrigan.

"No wonder yer a good lawyer," said Kerrianne.

They shared a laugh.

"The reason why ye need ta be sure about havin' sex wit someone, is 'cuz there's consequences," said Morrigan. "Ye can get STDs and get pregnant."

"I thought ta prevent that yer supposed ta get tested and use a condom," said Kerrianne. "I asked Audrey, she was here when you were in hospital."

"Sex, drugs, rock 'n' roll, there anythin' else that woman does with her free time?" said Morrigan.

Kerrianne laughed.

"An' condoms are supposed to be a good method, but condoms break," said Morrigan.

Kerrianne laughed again.

"Thanks fer the advice, mum," said Kerrianne.

**SOA**

Chibs brought Grace and Eva home and the girls raced to the TV.

"Homework first," said Morrigan.

The girls groaned and went to the kitchen to start their homework. Chibs took out a small radio and put in a CD of rock music for them to listen to while they worked. Kerrianne soon joined them and started her homework as well.

**SOA**

Soon everyone had eaten supper and then went to different areas of the house. Kerrianne was in her bedroom finishing her homework and texting with friends. Grace and Eva, due to having less homework because they were still in elementary school, were watching _Finding Nemo_. Chibs and Morrigan were watching it too but were snuggling on the carpeted floor with a blanket and pillows as they talked softly to each other so they didn't drown out the movie.

"I got lunch with Rosen tomorrow ta discuss how we're gonna turn that old warehouse into a law firm, and who ta hire," said Morrigan.

"After that, we'll see Hap," said Chibs. "We talked about you gettin' a crow before everythin' went ta hell an' I'd like ya ta get before we go to Belfast."

Morrigan sighed. While she was more than happy to get Chibs' crow, the trip to Belfast had her filled with excitement and dread. Chibs had tried talking her out of going, that most of the guys in SAMCRO would be making the trip, but it wasn't something she wanted to do. It was something she needed to do. She needed to see Jimmy and Fiona die, because it was the only way she could ever stop looking over her shoulder and finally be at peace with the family she had with the man she loved.

"Aye, but I'll be gettin' that other crow tat of mine removed," said Morrigan.

"Why?" said Chibs.

"The only crow I want inked on me is the one that's ours," said Morrigan.

Chibs made sure Eva and Grace were distracted before kissing Morrigan.

**SOA**

Morrigan looked over her shoulder at the new tattoo on her back, which covered the scars she had gotten after being shot all those years ago. It was a crow with dark brown eyes and a dark green Celtic eternity knot on its back. Happy had gone downstairs a while ago, wanting to celebrate being patche din with the guys.

"Want ta join them?" said Chibs.

"Aye," said Morrigan.

The couple went downstairs to find Kozik, the Son from Tacoma, angry because Tig hadn't voted him in. He then walked over and sucker-punched Tig. Tig didn't like that and fought back. The two men rolled around the floor. Bikers cheered and Morrigan cheered with them.

The pandemonium got louder when Tig bit Koz.

After the fight died down, Chibs took Morrigan home.

He knew that they were leaving for Belfast in three days.

Whatever they had to face, they'd face it together.

**Reviews and feedback are always welcomed.**


	23. Reckoner

**A/N: You ever get that feeling that you're almost done with a story? I'm getting that feeling here. I'm not sure how many chapters are left, but I feel like I'm close to the end with this story. While I love all the Favs and Alerts I'm getting with this story, I'd love to see some reviews as I'm winding down, 'cuz we all know it's better to go out with a bang than a whimper! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23- Reckoner**

Those three days seemed to pass far too fast for Chibs' liking. Kerrianne and her friends were talking about what colleges they were interested in and the upcoming junior prom, Grace and Eva played with their friends every chance they got. Everything seemed normal on the outside, but Chibs and Morrigan knew it wasn't.

Jimmy and Fiona were still a threat. Unless they were dealt with, the couple knew that they'd always have to look over their shoulders and possibly even go on the run to protect the girls.

**SOA**

Chibs and Morrigan checked the suitcase they had packed the night before, wanting to make sure they had packed light enough but at the same time had everything they needed. A call to SAMBEL had ensured a good arsenal of guns at their disposal. The members of SAMCRO who would be staying behind were Clay, Piney, and Kozik. Clay was annoyed that he wouldn't be able to go on the trip but he knew that this was something he would have to get used to now that he was no longer president of SAMCRO.

The three men would be tasked with running the garage as well as watching over the women. For safety reasons, Kerrianne, Eva, and Grace would be staying with Clay, Gemma, and Roxy until Chibs and Morrigan came home.

**SOA**

Gemma watched Kerrianne move her stuff into Roxy's bedroom. Grace and Eva were going to sleep in a guest room Gemma had in the house in the event one of the guys had too many during one of her dinners and was in no shape to ride home.

"Will I still be able to hang out wit me friends?" said Kerrianne.

"Yeah, you aren't under lockdown," said Gemma. "Just be sure to stay in Charming."

"Aye, that won't be a problem," said Kerrianne.

Gemma went downstairs to cook dinner, turning down Kerrianne's offer of help but at the same time was glad the teenager was beginning to understand her role in the club. Half-Sack hadn't had her inked yet, Gemma thought the younger man wanted Chibs' blessing before Kerrianne was officially an Old Lady. As a result, they all referred to her as Half-Sack's girl, or Sack's girl, and to say she was off-limits to anyone and everyone else was an understatement. If anyone from another charter made that mistake, they would have everyone from SAMCRO to deal with.

Gemma's thoughts broke as she watched Maisy and Sage, the Telford sisters' pets, play with Lucky, Roxy's pug, near the kitchen.

To her, they were the only ones unaffected by this shitstorm.

**SOA**

Jax, Opie, Juice, Half-Sack, Happy, Tig, Bobby, Chibs, and Morrigan got into Oswald's plane. Chibs and Morrigan sat in a couple seats towards the front so they could talk alone. Everyone else sat in the back.

**SOA**

Morrigan felt herself getting sleepy. She and Chibs hadn't slept at all the night before, spending time with their three daughters and later sneaking into the woods behind their house to have sex. They had been right under the stars, an unexpected touch of romance that had lifted Morrigan's spirits if only for a few hours.

Now as Chibs put his arm around her and pulled her close to him, Morrigan felt scared. Not of dying but of losing the family that she had finally gotten after eleven years of being separated from the man she loved.

She told herself it wasn't wrong to feel like this. Only a rank fool wouldn't feel that way, right?

"Filip? Are ye nervous?" said Morrigan.

"Aye, a little but don't tell anyone," said Chibs.

"I won't," said Morrigan.

"Ye need to relax, love," said Chibs.

"I know, I can't help it," said Morrigan. "So much could go wrong. We have so much more to lose now than we did before."

"Don't think like that," said Chibs.

"I'm sorry, it's hard not ta think like dat sometimes," said Morrigan.

"I know, Rigan," said Chibs. "I know."

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Jest promise me one thing an' I'll feel better," said Morrigan.

"Anythin'," said Chibs.

"That you'll love me no matter what happens," said Morrigan.

"I already do," said Chibs.

"He's gonna do whatever it takes ta tear us apart in any way possible," said Morrigan. "Will ye promise me Filip?"

"Aye, I promise," said Chibs. "Now try ta relax and sleep, we're both tired an' we need our heads clear when we land."

Morrigan was already so tired at that point that after Chibs' promise to her, she allowed sleep to take over. Chibs also allowed himself to sleep, knowing they wouldn't be in danger until they were on the ground.

**SOA**

Kevin, Liam, Chris, and Brian sat in an abandoned shed and drank beer from beer bottles. Kevin finished his and threw the bottle against the wall, above Cameron Hayes' head. The four of them had ambushed Cameron upon his return, beaten him to the point of unconsciousness, and tied him up. They had also taped his mouth shut. Cameron cringed as the bottle shattered against the wall, the shards of glass all landing on him.

"Who's the little man now?" Brian sneered.

Kevin, Chris, and Liam began to laugh nervously. The four of them weren't used to administering this kind of torture to people, but they had been so angry when they found him, and after realizing their old buddy Filip Telford would want to kill the guy himself, they had resorted to torturing Cameron instead. It was mostly silly stuff like throwing beer bottles or cans and peeing on him, but Brian took things to a sadistic level at times. He was the IRA's favorite pyromaniac. He loved lighting things on fire. Now for the past few days he had been setting Cameron alight whenever he felt like it.

The three of them noticed Brian flick on his lighter.

"Any of ye have ta piss?" said Brian.

"Me," said Chris.

"Good, I'll let ya know when," said Brian. "That's our water source."

The four of them laughed nervously as Brian flicked the lighter on and lit Cameron's feet on fire. They knew the bastard deserved everything being dished out, but would they turn into clones of Jimmy in the process?

It was that fear, not the cause or Brian's pyromania, that kept them up at night.

**SOA**

Happy liked his new top rocker.

He liked being part of SAMCRO.

What he didn't like was the feeling that they were all going to be ensnared in some kind of trap.

**SOA**

Everyone except Chibs and Morrigan were playing a game of poker.

"Juice is cheating," said Tig.

"You're just pissed 'cuz you're losing," said Juice.

Tig then tried kicking the Intelligence Officer in the groin, much to Juice's chagrin and the amusement of everyone else in the game.

"This isn't funny!" said Juice. "How would you feel if this was happening to you?"

"But it's not happening to us, it's happening to you," said Jax.

"I've already lost a nut, stop complaining!" said Half-Sack.

"Can you still have kids?" said Bobby.

"Yeah, one ball's enough to get the job done," said Half-Sack. "I asked about that when I was getting the implant. The doc said I won't have a problem, but I might need to try a little harder."

That got all the guys going.

"We shouldn't be laughing this hard, it could cause turbulence," said Opie.

"No, it'll wake up Chibs and Morrigan," said Jax in a fit of laughter.

"I don't wanna deal with her angry," said Tig.

"Least someone's learning," Happy muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Juice.

"If you have to ask, you're even dumber than I thought you were," said Tig.

"And you're an even bigger asshole than I thought you were," said Juice.

"Easy boys," said Bobby.

"They're fighting like a married couple, how sweet," said Half-Sack.

Tig and Juice turned beet red while the rest of the guys laughed.

**SOA**

"Can I piss now?" said Chris.

"Aye, go ahead," said Brian.

He shut off his lighter and Chris did his business. The four of them left and came back two hours later to find the shed on fire.

"Ye dumbarse, ye didn't put it oot," said Brian.

"Course I put it oot, Kevin and Liam were laughin' and jokin' as I did so," said Chris.

The two of them kept arguing while Kevin and Liam went inside. They despised Cameron but they had to keep him alive until Chibs showed up to finish him off. It was the right thing to do.

**SOA**

Kelly McGee got off the phone with Morrigan and turned to her husband.

"They'll be landin' soon," said Kelly. "I'm gonna go get the bed an' breakfast ready fer them, love."

She kissed him and was about to go outside when something came through the window. It was a rock.

"Shite," said Kelly.

She cleaned up the mess and got McGee to board the window, neither of them saw Cameron hiding under the windowsill watching their every move.

**SOA**

"He's gone! He started the fire and got the fook ooota here!" said Kevin.

"Damnit," Brian muttered. "Let's get oot before the cops arrive."

The four of them took off.

**SOA**

Morrigan woke up in Chibs' arms. He was staring out the window.

Together, they watched as the plane landed in what had once been home to them over a decade ago.

Now, it was anything but. They knew they would be seeing old friends, old enemies, and new people that had been patched into SAMBEL since Chibs had been forced to leave Belfast, new people the couple and SAMCRO would need to trust to get through this alive.

**SOA**

The Sons and Morrigan got to the Bed & Breakfast Kelly McGee and her husband owned, which was called The White Lily Inn.

"It's got thirteen rooms, one of which has wi-fi if any of ye need it," said Kelly.

"Mine! Mine!" said Juice.

Everyone laughed.

**SOA**

Chibs and Morrigan were the only ones sharing a room. They had gotten one with a hottub, and Morrigan couldn't wait to soak in it for a while.

However, she needed to catch up with Kelly. It felt like ages since Morrigan had talked to the other woman.

"I'll be right back," said Morrigan.

"I should go with you," said Chibs.

"I'll be fine, Filip," said Morrigan. "I'm jest gunna go talk wit Kelly is all. I love ye."

She kissed him and took off. She didn't see Kelly in the inn but she saw Kelly and McGee's home nearby so Morrigan walked over, lighting a cigarette on the way.

She heard a noise and turned around. Seeing nothing, she continued her walk.

Suddenly, Morrigan felt a whitehot pain in the back of her head that was so intense she fell to her hands and knees before she became dizzy and collapsed on the sidewalk.

Something had hit her – no, someone.

Someone had hit her in the head with a tire iron. She could hear the bastard yelling, but couldn't make anything out in her disoriented state.

Whoever it was grabbed her violently and flipped her on her back. When she saw that it was Cameron, she almost threw up.

"I'm gunna enjoy this," Cameron sneered.

Morrigan tried to move and he hit her again, this time in the chest.

As he brought the tire iron down to hit her a third time, Morrigan heard gunshots.

It was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

**So... what do you think happened? Review por favor!**


	24. Hello

**A/N: Wow, this chapter look longer than anticipated, but it's exactly what I was going for. I hope to get some more reviews, because this story is almost finished. I'm hoping it'll be under 30 chapters. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 24- Hello**

She heard snatches of voices and saw a light nearby.

"She's lucky her injuries weren't worse," said a voice. "She's comin' around. I'll send her home wit ya, just make sure she doesn't fall asleep fer the next twelve hours."

**SOA**

Morrigan looked around and saw someone leave. She wasn't sure where she was. She saw Chibs nearby, but he was the only one.

"Filip? Where are we? What's goin' on?" said Morrigan.

"Doc Flannery's," said Chibs. "My guess is Cameron found ye while ye were on the way ta Kelly's. He wailed on ye pretty bad with a tire iron, ye were in an' out of it while I brought ye over here."

Morrigan knew exactly who Doc Flannery was. He was a doctor who lived in Belfast and a staunch Catholic. While he had never joined the cause, he had never hesitated to patch anyone up in the free clinic he owned, or drive them to the hospital if their injuries were too severe. Since she had figured out a few minutes ago that she was at the clinic, she realized her injuries probably weren't too bad but she was very sore.

"I think I can walk," said Morrigan.

"No, I'll carry ye out tha back," said Chibs. "Sack has a car waitin'."

"I'm not some damsel in some distress ye can jest carry around, Filip," said Morrigan.

He picked her up before she could protest further.

**SOA**

The couple sat in the back of a van that Half-Sack had commandeered from the SAMBEL clubhouse.

"I'm sorry," said Morrigan. "I shoulda stayed at the hotel or brought ya wit me."

"Not yer fault, I'm jest glad I got to ya when I did or it woulda been a lot worse," said Chibs.

"I – I heard gunshots… I thought I'd been shot," said Morrigan. "Did ye kill Cameron?"

"Aye," said Chibs. "He'll never hurt ya again."

"Now all we gotta do is get rid of Jimmy an' Fiona and life will be fookin' peachy," said Morrigan.

Chibs started laughing.

"What's so funny?" said Morrigan.

"I can't wait till ye make me a widow!" said Chibs.

Morrigan was laughing too until she realized the van was swerving.

"Damnit Half-Sack quit wankin' behind the wheel before ye kill us all!" said Morrigan.

"How did you know what I was doing?" said Half-Sack.

Chibs laughed and didn't stop until they got back to the White Lily Inn.

**SOA**

The couple sat in their room and talked.

"No one's gunna find oot, will they? That ye killed him?" said Morrigan.

"No, Tig an' Happy got rid o' the evidence," said Chibs.

"Thank god," said Morrigan. "So what are we gonna do fer the next twelve hours?"

"Talk?" said Chibs.

"Since when have ye jest wanted ta talk?" said Morrigan. "Yer the horniest man I know!"

"I can tell that yer in pain from bein' attacked an' ye won't take anythin' fer it," said Chibs.

"Least it'll keep me from sleepin'," said Morrigan.

"Aye," said Chibs.

**SOA**

She thought twelve hours would've dragged on for eternity, but being with Chibs was never boring.

"Can we go to the cemetery?" said Morrigan.

"Why?" said Chibs.

"I… I need to see Kim," said Morrigan. "It's been a while since I've gone."

Chibs realized he should've known she would suggest this. Kimberly Hayes had once been one of Morrigan's best friends, and her suicide had devastated Morrigan beyond the sadness Chibs thought anyone could feel over such loss. Then again with the way Morrigan had grown up, knowing it was be loyal to the cause or die… Chibs wasn't surprised. He only wished it hadn't taken such a magnitude of events to bring them together… Kim's death, Fiona's infidelity… it had all crashed around them.

**SOA**

The two of them were surrounded by fog when they arrived at the cemetery.

"I don't like this, luv," said Chibs. "Can't see shite."

"I'll be quick," said Morrigan. "I promise."

Chibs believed her, but he went with her anyways.

**SOA**

Morrigan picked wildflowers as she walked, wanting to be able to put something halfway decent on Kim's gravestone.

The minute they got to the gravestone, Morrigan realized something didn't feel right. She wasn't sure what it was until she heard a noise at the other end of the cemetery. It sounded like someone taking the safety off a gun.

"Filip! Get down!" said Morrigan.

He barely had time to react before Morrigan pushed him onto the ground.

That was when the bullets began flying.

**SOA**

Donny tried shooting at the shapes in the distance and groaned.

Jimmy had sent him out to kill Telford, and Morrigan had spotted his gun or at least heard him take the safety off.

Donny knew Morrigan hadn't spotted him because if she had, she would 've come over and killed him.

**SOA**

Once the shooting stopped the couple made a break for it and didn't stop running until they got back to the inn.

"Are ye alright?" said Morrigan.

"Aye, I'm alright," said Chibs.

"We should check in with our girls," said Morrigan.

**SOA**

Kerrianne and Roxy were doing homework when the phone rang.

"I'll get it," said Roxy.

She ran to get it.

"Kerrianne, it's for you!" said Roxy. "It's your parents!"

As Kerrianne ran over to the phone, Grace walked up to Roxy.

"Can I tell you something?" said Grace.

"Sure," said Roxy.

"Eva and I were walking home from school today, and we saw a woman burying something in Bobby's backyard," said Grace.

"What did she look like?" said Roxy.

Roxy was shocked when the description Grace gave matched what Ima, a porn star who had been working for her mother but had then began working for Georgie Caruso.

Something wasn't right.

**SOA**

Chibs and Morrigan talked to Kerrianne, Grace, and Eva for a couple hours before ending the call.

"I hope we get ta see them again," said Morrigan.

"Me too," said Chibs.

**SOA**

Roxy and Kerrianne got into Kerrianne's Mustang and drove to Bobby's.

"How we gonna get in?" said Kerrianne.

"We don't have to, we'll just go around," said Roxy.

The teens walked around the house until they got to Bobby's backyard. As they used their cell phones for flashlights, they found some loosened dirt.

"This must be it," said Roxy. "Help me dig."

They dug with their hands and found a bat. It was covered in blood and looked like it had bits of it missing.

"I think this is one of the bats from the clubhouse," said Roxy. "But why would Ima have it?"

"Didn't ye say yer mum was killed with a bat?" said Kerrianne.

Roxy's went from shock to sadness to murderous anger.

"That bitch moved to Stockton after the whole mess, I should've known," said Roxy.

"It's not yer fault, let's jest git this bat oota here," said Kerrianne. "We'll take photographs then burn it… unless, of course, ye want ta actually turn her in."

"No," said Roxy. "I want that bitch to confess then leave California so my father won't have to put up with her when he gets out. If she refuses… I don't know what I'll do."

"Whatever ye decide ta do, I'll help ye anyway I can," said Kerrianne.

The teens drove to the scene of Luann's murder, planted the bat behind a rock, and took pictures before burning it with a lighter.

Then they set off for Stockton.

**SOA**

"It was foggy, Jimmy… an' she threw 'im down, I couldn't bloody see 'em," said Donny.

"Relax Donny," said Jimmy. "I didn't really care if ye got 'im or not. By sendin' ye oot, I got a reaction from her."

"For what? What are ye plannin'?" said Donny.

"How ta get rid of everyone in my way an' make sure Grace an' Eva get back here," said Jimmy.

"Ta what end?" said Donny.

"Ta bein' in tha cause, Donny," said Jimmy. "I couldn't do it wit Kerrianne, or even Morrigan after so many years, but those two are more like sisters than cousins. They would die for each other. I can use that over tha years… then when they turn 18 I'll jest marry 'em off to any willing Irishmen under me thumb. Course if they give me any trouble, I'll just kill the one they can't losin'… Eva can't stand losin' Grace, or vice versa."

Jimmy then made a phone call.

"Moran, ye followin' her? Good. Make sure ta stay at a good distance or she'll catch on. Let me know when yer done. I want her alive, forcin' Morrigan's hand won't work if Kerrianne is dead," said Jimmy.

He ended the call.

"I kidnap Kerrianne, an' call Morrigan. After I got them both we lure Filip, and then we waste all three of them," said Jimmy. "Course, I'm gonna make sure ta send that nasty sister of mine on a wild goose chase ta Fiona's place."

"I don't wanna be killin' any kids," said Donny.

"Ye won't have ta, Kerrianne will be mine ta play wit," said Jimmy.

Donny waited until Jimmy left and began drinking. He went to bed and then woke up surrounded by Kevin, Chris, Brian, and Liam.

"Don't bother strugglin'," said Liam. "It's over."

"Damnit, Liam," said Donny. "I looked out fer ya when Jimmy got mad at ye. Ye weren't even doin' nothin' wrong, he jes never understands ye or how yer brain works when it comes to computers is all, yer a goddamn genius wit 'em."

"I know," said Liam. "My mates over here did that, so did Morrigan. I got plenty of friends, but you'll always be loyal ta Jimmy an' he's ruinin' people. An' fer what? 'Cuz Filip an' Morrigan love each other? Yer jes as mad as he is, Donny."

The four of them each fired a bullet into Donny. Neither of the friends were sure which shot killed him but they made sure to dump him in UVF territory so no one would know what they had done.

**SOA**

Kerrianne and Roxy found the apartment where Ima lived with ease. Drug dealers and prostitutes were in every hallway selling their wares, and several black teenagers were blaring a radio outside, sending loud rap music into the warm night air.

"I brought a blank tape, I want you to play it and stick it in your purse when we get into Ima's place," said Roxy.

"Aye, okay," said Kerrianne.

When they got there, Roxy knocked on the door.

"You do it, if I announce myself she'll run," said Roxy. "Just… say whatever you think will get you inside."

"Who is it?" said Ima.

"I'm one of Georgie's girls, I… I dunno where he is, an' he knocked me up," said Kerrianne.

Roxy had to put a hand over her mouth to smother a laugh.

"Okay, okay, you can come in," said Ima.

Both teens ran in and realized Ima was so high on crack she had no idea she was being set up, at least for a few minutes which gave Kerrianne time to turn on the tape recorder.

"Roxy? What the fuck?" said Ima.

"Why did you do it?" said Roxy.

"Do what?" said Ima.

"You killed my mother! For what? Was it money? I found the baseball bat you used in the backyard of Bobby's house!" said Roxy.

"She told me she'd help me get Jax, she never did! She cheated on your dad, by the way. With Bobby. They were fucking. I figured, someone had to take the fall and on those cop shows, the killer is usually the person who had sex with the victim," said Ima.

"She was still my mother. I deserve to know how and why you did this," said Roxy.

"Followed her in my car, I grabbed the bat from the clubhouse one night," said Ima. "No one noticed."

"Okay," said Roxy.

"What is that? What IS that?" said Ima. "That red light!"

Roxy felt the air go right out of her. Kerrianne had tucked the tape recorder into her purse, but had had to keep her purse unzipped so nothing was muffled and now the damn thing had begun blinking. Ima then turned her gaze, half high as a kite half murderous, on Kerrianne and grabbed a lamp.

Roxy didn't give Ima a chance. She jumped her as Kerrianne moved out of the way and turned the tape recorder off.

**SOA**

Luke sat outside in his car, feeling bored. He figured he should check in with Jimmy.

"It's me," said Luke. "They went into an apartment building, they haven't come out."

"Wait fer them," said Jimmy.

**SOA**

Roxy and Ima rolled around on the floor and fought over the lamp. Once Roxy had it, she hit Ima on the head. When Ima tried to get up, Roxy hit her again and again as Kerrianne tried pulling Roxy off Ima.

"Let go of me!" said Roxy.

"She's dead!" said Kerrianne.

"What?" said Roxy.

She looked down and saw to her horror that Ima's head was nothing but a bloody pulp. Roxy stood up and put her hands over her mouth in horror.

"Oh my god!" said Roxy.

Kerrianne grabbed Roxy and forced her to turn around.

"Ya need ta calm down an' listen ta me, a'ight? Me mum's a lawyer, we jest gotta make this look like someone else is responsible. Look… she's got crack paraphernalia on the coffee table. People get in over their heads wit drug dealers all the time, we'll jest ransack tha place, make it look like a robbery," said Kerrianne.

She fished around in her purse and handed Roxy a Tide To Go pen.

"Use this, ye got blood on yer clothes," said Kerrianne. "Wash yer hair an' face out in the sink then hit the switch to turn the garbage disposal. It'll destroy whatever evidence is left."

As Roxy cleaned herself up, Kerrianne carefully walked around looking for valuable items. She found nothing but a credit card, which she cut into several pieces. She then put the pieces down the kitchen sink, turning on the garbage disposal. She then took any cash Ima had and put that in the garbage disposal too. Both teens then ransacked the entire apartment before leaving.

**SOA**

Luke watched Kerrianne and a blonde teenager Kerrianne's age leave the apartment and get into a car.

**SOA**

"You think we did enough?" said Roxy.

"Yeah," said Kerrianne.

"Why did we have to shred the money? We coulda spent it," said Roxy.

"Couldn't risk anythin' to be traced to us," said Kerrianne.

The teenagers soon noticed a large van tailgating them.

"What the hell?" said Roxy.

"Who the fook is dat? Did someone see us?" said Kerrianne.

"No. This idiot just doesn't know how to drive. Welcome to driving on the fucking freeway dahling," said Roxy.

Kerrianne giggled and sped up, but the tailgater also sped up. He was close enough that Kerrianne could see it was one of Jimmy's guys, Luke Moran. She sped up some more, and he rearended them. The girls screamed.

"We gotta make it back ta Charmin'," said Kerrianne.

"He's gaining on us again," said Roxy.

Luke rearended the Mustang three more times and ran the girls off the road. The Mustang flipped three times before coming to a rest upside down in a ditch.

**SOA**

Kerrianne came around to see Luke standing next to the wreck, holding a knife to Roxy's throat.

"Either ye come wit me or she dies," said Luke.

Kerrianne reached for her seatbelt and slid out of the car. She could hear this horrible raspy breathing coming from Roxy and it scared her. Kerrianne felt pain all over her body and wasn't sure how badly she had been injured but the minute she stood up to walk over to Luke, she was hit with a dizzy spell.

She felt a pair of arms grab her and as she blacked out, she knew whatever injuries she had sustained in the car accident were the least of her problems.

**SOA**

"It's done, I'm headin' to tha wharf wit her," said Luke. "

**SOA**

As the Sons talked in Jax's hotel room, Morrigan sat in the hotel room she shared with Chibs alone and trying to get some sleep due to having been up so long because of the concussion she had had.

Unfortunately her plans to nap were interrupted by her cell phone ringing. Wondering if it was Rosen, she answered the call and felt angry when she realized it was Jimmy on the other end.

"Don't say a word, jest listen," said Jimmy. "I'm at home. I have Kerrianne. Come alone or she dies."

**Review por favor!**


End file.
